My Life, A Weird One
by ShinigamiinPeru
Summary: REWRITE IS UP! IT'S CALLED: "SEEYA ON THE FLIP SIDE!", HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ENJOYED THIS STORY Kuro gets dragged in the world of Naruto when the Akatsuki invade her house. A story of adventure, please read and review; and share your ideas!
1. The Damn Book

Chapter 1: The Damn Book

**Hey guys, this is my first Naruto fanfic hope you enjoy it, and I will accept any comments on how you guys think about this. **

**And if you think of any ideas the tell me and I will choose the best one, unless stated otherwise.**

**DISCLAMER: ****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO****, ONLY THE WARPED PLOTS THAT I CREATE MYSELF.**

**Enjoy ~~~ ^.^**

* * *

><p>\(0.0")=3=3=3=3=3

I've always read books, but I have this urge to be in the story. Its really frusterating that I can't be in a book that I enjoy. Well that's what I usually thought in my very boring-ordinary life. But I think that can't explain why I am in the world of Naruto. Oh I think its more helpful if I introduce myself first, won't it? *sighs deeply*

Lets start with the simple stuff first. My name is Kuro Shinigami, age 15, I'm a brunette, my eye color is a pistachio green, I have fair skin and am aggressive when I need to be. Otherwise I'm pretty quiet and wander around like a shadow, not noticed unless I talk to someone (which they forget about me when I finish talking to them). Pretty simplistic, Ya? So much for working for a living. All in all I'm a pretty normal high school student (mind you, I am a girl; remember this). School was normal, life at home was pretty normal. Being a straight A student let me have the opportunity to read manga and watch anime, Naruto being one of them. Ya.

My parents were great people; they were the best parents anyone could have. Everything was the same ordinary perfect thing you could anticipate, but I had a little incident in the library. Yes this all started in the library. I went there to finish my homework; as usual. Ten minutes. It took me ten minutes to finish my homework, no big deal. After finishing my homework I began to search the library out of sheer boredom. That was when I stumbled on it (I literally stumbled on it.) I looked to see that a book was on the ground. The title read: 'Wishes Do Come True'. I tried finding the author but the name of a single person wasn't on it. It didn't seem to have a copyright page either. '_Weird_.' I thought as I took it over to the librarian. I asked her why there was no author or copyright in it. She didn't know either but said that I could keep it.

So I took this book home with me and looked through the pages; they all seemed to be blank. I kept on flipping through the pages until I stopped at one page that had a short stanza on it. Looking over the details carefully; I scanned the poem. After a few minutes I began to read it aloud so I could get the jest of it.

It read:

_'I see the world,_

_ In different dimensions._

_Not knowing how,_

_Small things change.'_

When I finished reading, nothing happened. I kind of felt disappointed, since it did have the title of wishes coming true. Still feeling disappointed I went downstairs to eat something in the kitchen, I grabbed an apple and went back to my room.

I froze right at my room's door. Something wasn't right about my room; I looked at the floor and saw green light seep through the crack under the door. I cautiously opened my bedroom door and stopped.

"Hey someone's coming! Quick hide!" A voice was followed by some rustling and then it was quiet.

I took a deep breath and told myself I was just hearing things. I opened the door quickly and saw a green portal right in the middle of my room. I drag my eyes across my illuminated room. I find the book sprawled on the floor I go over and see if it has been damaged. Relief spread through me to see it wasn't damaged that badly. I felt someone sneak up behind, so I waited for the right moment for sweeping him down. When I felt his breath in the air I began my attack. I quickly turned around and sweeped my legs under him while punching him in his stomach at the same time. I heard an 'oof' when he fell, and the others he came with finally showed themselves. They went to help their fallen friend. I noticed a cloud pattern as I took this opportunity to take the book and jumped into the portal without a second thought.

'_The Akatsuki,'_ I thought as white light surrounded me for what I thought was five minutes. Then I fell unto the ground, face first.

"WHAT THE HELL! LIKE HAVING THE AKATSUKI WASN'T THE ONLY PROBLEM I HAD!" I yelled particularly to no one. I rubbed my nose while I took in my surroundings. I seemed to be in a forest. But I didn't have time to admire the scenery. The Akatsuki will be coming here any second, so I climbed a tree and sat there, and I was right. A few minutes after my arrival, a green spiral appeared and out came three people. A red head; Sasori, a blonde; Deidara, and a blue skinned guy; Kisame.

I held my breath so they wouldn't notice that I was here. I guess reading the Naruto series helps a lot in gathering background knowledge of all the people in the Naruto verse. It's a lot better if it was like this than if you were stuck in a place that you didn't know people at all. I watched quietly as Kisame started talking.

"Where do you think she went?" Kisame asked Deidara.

"How should I know, un?" Deidara shot back.

"Who the fuck cares about her! Man that was one hell of a punch!" Sasori groaned. It really must have been a hard punch because Sasori's face looked so pained that I nearly laughed out loud.

"Well if we can't find her then we better get going back to report to Pein-sama, un." Deidara scrunched his face up due to Sasori's weight. "Sasori, man, you have to lose some weight, un. I feel like I'm supporting a boulder!"

"DEIDARA I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I'M DONE HEALING!" Sasori yelled in Deidara's ear, and Kisame laughed at the remark Deidara gave him. At this point I couldn't keep my laughter in anymore; I burst out and fell to the floor and the book hit me on the head while the apple followed its example afterwards. I was still laughing until Kisame came over and stood over me.

"And what are you laughing at young one?" I broke into another fit of laughter at Kisame's words, then I abruptly stopped and looked at my surroundings; wide-eyed.

'_Shoot. I fell out of the tree!'_ Then I looked at Kisame. "You talking to me mister?"

Kisame looked at me with amusement in his eyes. "Yea I'm talking to you kid."

Sasori glared at me from where he was being supported by Deidara, who looked like he was going to laugh at any second. Something was strange. If I fell out of the tree laughing and had successfully caught their attention, wouldn't they come after me? I looked down at my body and I gasped, I felt my chest so I could be sure. And I was right, my breasts were gone! That could only mean one thing – I'm a guy!

"Hey, kid, you alright?" Kisame asked, breaking me from my train of thoughts.

"Uh – yeah, no worries I lost my surroundings for a few seconds. You see I was reading my book up in that tree and I was about to eat out of my apple when I read a funny part and I laughed and fell off the tree and I thought I was dragged into my books world. But it seems my senses came together. Ya." I made up stories so I could cover up my actions and to erase suspicions that it brought up. But I still had one more to cover up.

"Then what were you laughing at when I came over?" He asked, and looked at me suspiciously.

"Ahh, that one. Ya. You came over and said 'young one'," He still looked confused, so I continued explain. "How old are you mister?"

"23."

"Exactly, if you say 'young one' to a kid that is only 16 or younger than they will think you're 50 or something," I point out his mistake. It took him a while to understand what I said and when he did understand he looked flustered at his mistake. "So how about it if you call me 'young one', which I'll accept on one condition. And that is for me to call you 'Oji-san'."

He thought for a bit and he nodded his agreement, shaking my hand in agreement to the contract.

"In return, I want to know your name kid."

"Shinigame," I smiled, "Kuro Shinigami. And yours?" _'Not like I don't know it already, but for safety's sake.'_

"Kisame." Kisame smiled showing his pointy teeth. He looked over to the book I was reading, curiosity in his eyes. I quickly grab the book and my apple and started running when Kisame called out. "Hey kid, have you seen a girl around here?"

I stopped and turned around. "If your talking about a girl around my age then she ran away that way." I shouted my answer so he could hear while I pointed the opposite direction of where I was supposed to run.

"Thanks kid." Kisame shouted his answer back.

"Ya! See ya Onii-san!" I almost burst out laughing when I saw Kisame's baffled face when I called hem onii-san. But before he could say anything, I turned and sped off as fast as I could.

Now that brings me here at the beginning. And now that you've heard how I came to be in the world of Naruto, I shall tell that I've been living outside in forest for at least three days; reading from the book that I got from the library. Sadly I found myself changed permanently into a guy. And I got pretty used to being a guy for quite a bit now. It seems that I changed into a guy when I went through the green portal in my room. That explains how Kisame and co. didn't chase me. Heh. I wonder how they are doing since the last time we met.

I think I fell asleep for about ten minutes, when I heard noises. Voices materialized afterwards.

"The amount of chakra is huge around here!"

"It seems the person is around here somewhere."

"Find them, no matter how long it takes!"

Oh boy, here goes the search for me. I noticed how my chakra flows; it was hard to contain it so I let it flow. The result? These people come after me. It was funny to see that they couldn't seem to find me and they returned to the same spot empty handed.

"I couldn't find anything."

"Me neither, its practically everywhere!"

"No one in the villages seemed to have this much chakra, so who has it?"

'_This is the part where I spice things up a bit.' _I thought having a sly grin form on my face.

"There is only one way to look then, and that is up."

"Yea, what that guy said, nobody thinks about looking up in the first place. Ya."

"Yeah like that kid said, nobody thinks of look – "He turns around to face me hanging upside down form the tree above them. I snicker at their faces. The other two ninjas were reaching for their kunais'.

"its best not to injure the new here, ya know? Since we met how about telling me what's going on?" I jumped off the branch with my book in hand.

One of the ninjas was still going for his weapon; I gave him a look that made him stop midway.

"Okay," I sighed. "I don't have any weapons, how do you expect me to fight back?"

"You can use your chakra to fight with." One of them suggested, a bit confused at my statement.

"Oh, really?" I looked as confused as possible when I tried to say it. And I got the reaction I wanted, they were confused on what I had said.

"Look here prettyboy – "

"Do I look that pretty?"

"Whatever. If you can't use chakra then how do you survive out here?"

"That – I'll show it to you if you come along." I said it dearly with a smile. The others looked really confused, but they followed me anyway.

A few minutes later we came into a clearing that was hidden from view. Nobody comes through this way, and I finished everything in two days. In the middle was the campfire with spare logs I found lying around. On the right side was a tree house that had a comfortable bed, a living room and the only thing missing was a flat screen TV. On the left side of my campus was a kitchen; I love cooking outdoors and it brings up my mood. The ingredients are in the cupboards and fridge. It took a while to get the fridge working since there was no plug out here but I found a jutsu that did the trick. What; was really funny however was the awestruck faces on the nins. I took this time to figure them out. Hn . . . . I believe this was team eight, the leader Shikamaru, was the one to suggest to ook up. The guy called Kiba was the one who was about to grab his kunai to attack me, his dog; Akamaru, was nowhere to be seen. Weird. And lastly Hinata the one who didn't even talk in the conversation.

I walk over to kiba and touch his shoulder. "Hey dude where's your dog?"

"Ah he's at home si – ." Kiba turns on me and has a really confused face. "How do you know I have a dog?"

This caught Shikamaru's and Hinata's attention. So they came over to investigate.

"If your dog is sick why didn't you say so? Okay I decided, let's go!" I jumped to the treehouse and grabbed the first aid kit, I couldn't let Kiba's dog die like this! It be like Kiba would only be half a person. I met the guys at the campus center. "Okay, I'm ready let's go!"

"Where to?" Shikamaru asked. Typical.

"Where else? To Konoha, so I can heal Kiba's dog – " I stopped in mid-sentence, the others grew suspicious. _'Shoot I let my tongue slip.'_ I felt a tug at my shirt as I was pulled off my feet. Too Late.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, glaring at me the whole time. I sweat dropped, how could I let things slip.

I thought up a story quickly, "When I was a kid I heard many stories about you, my mom told me the exact image of you, and so when I saw you I doubted that you were Kiba but I looked exactly how my mom described you, so then ya. You're pretty famous around my origins. Ya." I nod in my own words, and felt Kiba put me down. I could tell he was flattered.

"Okay, now we know each other so let's get going!" I start off and then stop, I turn around. "Uhh – you guys, which way is Konoha?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long paragraphs you guys. And this chapter was a bit bland; if you have any ideas please feel free to share. I'll appreciate any kind of comment. (With open minds and hearts and arms, I cross my heart on this promise).<strong>


	2. Your Name?

Chapter 2: Your Name?

**Here is the next chapter :P**

**Sorry for the typos I had in the previous chapter, I only noticed them when I reread it after I published it. My sincere apologies.**

**Thank you TNTkitty for your comment. :D**

**Enjoy the chapter! ~~~~~**

* * *

><p>\(0.0")=3=3=3=3=3

We arrived in Konoha near dusk. Tuned out to be a long day. Sure we got lost a few times but you know getting used to the forest is really harder than you think. All in all after a few turns and dead ends we reached Konoha; exhausted. Literally.

At the gates, we were eyed by the guards. Actually, they were only eyeing me – with a lot of suspiciouns. Well you can't blame them since I didn't mask my chakra fully.

"Okay, now where's your house Kiba?" I searched eagerly at the bunch of houses from where I was standing. This was a huge difference from the book. Looking at Konoha in first person was more – interesting. While I was mesmerized by how Konoha looked like in first person, a yell broke my thoughts.

"Hey Shikamaru!" I turned around to see a blonde landing a few feet away form team eight. I knew straight away that this blonde in the orange jumpsuit was Naruto. Who wouldn't know? I hid in the shadows of a nearby building, so Naruto wouldn't see me. "How did your training go? Did you get to finish your mission?"

"Hey Naruto. The training wasn't too bad but our sensei left us after we received our mission. Said she needed to go somewhere for family visits or something. But we finished our mission in all due time, in fact we brought her here too." Shikamaru turned to the spot I, originally, was standing. Kiba and Hinata also found out I was gone, they all began to panic. I started snickering at the reaction that bubbled in. But I pitied them, so in apology I stepped out of my hiding spot. Everyone seemed to be relieved when I appeared.

"PRETTYBOY! STOP FOOLING AROUND! YOU ALMOST GAVE EVERYONE A HEARTATTACK!" Kiba yelled, pointing at me. I just smiled sweetly at them. Back at home, my friends knew that this was my shadow smile; whoever received this shadow smile of mine was going to have a hell of a time. When I'm around of course.

Naruto looked me over and scrunched his face; I knew this was his infamous thinking face where he really thought things through. But I don't think that , what was going to be, his reply would be constructive.

Naruto perked up after a moment's thought, "How about we all go get ramen? And we can talk things through. Then we'll get to know each other better!"

I shook my head in my disagreement. "Sorry Blondie, but I promised Kiba here that I'd treat to his dog. And that has to be done quickly; since we already wasted time in the forest, there isn't much time left. Maybe we can eat ramen afterwards?"

Naruto was fuming, obviously he didn't hear my offer. "DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZAMAKI! REMEMBER IT 'CAUSE I'LL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!"

I nodded and sighed. _'I wish you were Naruto, but you still have a life ahead of you.' _I looked at him once more and suggested we go to the ramen store after I finished treating Kiba's dog. He agreed; so we set up that we would meet at the ramen shop in twenty minutes.

(=^x^=)

We reached Kiba's house and I was led to where Akamaru was resting. I rushed over to his side and put down my book and placed the first aid kit on top of it. I opened the red box to find it in its usual state, bottomless. I could feel that Kiba was going to explode with anger, you couldn't blame him. Poor guy. Before Kiba could start yelling, I stuck my hand inside the first aid box. It disappeared for a few minutes and came out with stethoscope. I began to listen to Akamaru's heart, it seemed okay; but also faltered on the third beat, so I quickly got to work. I stuffed the stethoscope back in the bottomless box and while I was searching for what I needed I put my other hand to work. A green glow started to encase my hand while I kept it on top of Akamaru's small body. My other hand came out with elastic bandages, I put it beside me while I finished the healing in ten minutes. Once the healing was finished I wrapped each of Akamaru's legs separately.

I'll admit I didn't know what was wrong with Akamaru, but I've tried this healing jutsu on me once before. I think I ate some poisonous plant or something, luckily I learned this before it got any worse. I finished packing up my first aid kit.

"Well, he'll be okay in two days Kiba," I tell him, but I didn't get an answer. So I continued to advise him on Akamaru's treatment. "Kiba, you shouldn't let him run around right from the start and I suggest you leave him at home until three missions past. Unless I state otherwise. So I'll be leaving, now."

I grabbed my things ready to leave, when I felt a hand grip my shoulder and turn me around harshly. Where I met a pair of eyes with so many questions that were waiting to be detonated.

I sighed my frustration. Then faced Kiba with determination. I could use the escaping jutsu I recently learned today, before I was found by team eight. But if I used it then the suspicions will be raised inside Kiba. So I thought about a story to try covering for it.

Kiba seemed to read my mind, because a growl sounded in his throat. "Don't make up stories! Spill it out, I want to hear the truth!"

"Fine, now put me down! I don't feel comfortable in this position."

Kiba snorted; but he let me down. I stumbled, and found a sofa; so I sat on it. Then I put my head in my hands. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere, but I prefer the beginning." Kiba advised as he sat cross legged in front of me.

"Fine, I'll start with the invasion." I wearily tell the story. From the invasion of my house, and how I survived the three days in the Konoha forest. Telling him how I found jutsus for many things. So yea I knew jutsu, but I was self-taught. But it was on a small scale than the jutsu that ninja's use to fight with. I told Kiba everything, everything but the part of me being a girl. If I told him I was a girl, he would avoid me in every possible way that is possible. I just want to be treated like an equal, whether I'm a girl or a guy.

I finished the story and looked at Kiba. He seemed to be letting this sink in. I wanted to stay but I had no time left, I agreed to meet Naruto at the ramen store in twenty minutes after I finished treating Akamaru. "Well, if you don't mind then I'll be off now. Remember my advise for your dog's after-treatment."

"Wait!"

"What is it now?"

"Just tell me one more thing."

"And that is?"

"Your name? What is your name?"

I studied the doorframe for a bit before replying. "Kuro. Kuro Shinigami."

* * *

><p><strong>Hnnn ~~~ this chapter was bland in my tastes, and I'm hoping to get more of a plot in the next few chapters, but there is no guarantees.<strong>

**Again; if you want your plot in this story please feel free to share floating ideas that come out of nowhere. WARNING: it may be changed in few spots so it can fit the story, if you do not feel comfortable with that then PM me.**

**:D please review!**


	3. Hokage's Office

Chapter 3: Hokage's Office

**Forgive me on the last chapter! ." I accidently made Shikamaru say the Kuro was a girl instead of the usual 'he'. Well to clear things up a bit I will say that Kuro **_**used**_** to be a girl but **_**changed **_**into a guy after she jumped into the green portal of her room.**

**Well let's all hope that there is no mistakes or typos in this chapter so enjoy!~~~~**

* * *

><p>\(0.0")=3=3=3=3=3

"Give me the special mister!" I was at the ramen stand with Naruto. He was already eating when I came by. I sat next to him. "What's up Mr. To be Hokage?"

Naruto just looked at me with the 'are you serious' face. He finished slurping his ramen. "You know, you don't seem such a bad guy after all!"

I nod my head in response, since I was enjoying my steaming hot ramen.

"I guess I could show you around, I don't have much to do anyway."

I gulped the last bit of soup and slammed my money on the counter. Then turned to Naruto. "Sure, why don't I start off by finding a home?"

"Oh no you won't we have to get you to the Hokage." I looked and saw Shikamaru standing with his arms crossed, the rest of team eight was right behind him.

"Aww, but can't I find a house to stay in?" I started to whine. But I got up anyway. "Ill see ya tomorrow morning Naruto, show me around then. Deal?"

Naruto nodded and went back to his noodles. Shikamaru waited until I was out of the ramen shop then followed me. Kiba was in the lead and Hinata fell into step beside me.

"W-what is your n-name?" Hinata was trying hard to stop her stuttering.

I smiled to her, typical Hinata. "Kuro. Kuro Shinigami. And yours?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. But you can c-call me Hinata."

"Say which Hokage is in reign?"

"It's the third. He came back into power when the fourth died." Shikamaru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What happened to the fourth?" I asked, trying to sound curious. We drew nearer to the Hokage Tower. It loomed over the whole of Konoha, all of the other buildings seemed like pests compared to the Hokage Tower.

"He died during the Kyuubi attack. It seems like his wife died as well. "Shikamaru stopped at the big doors that led to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." Came the reply. Kiba opened the door, and we all entered.

The room was spacious; unlike my room back at home. Near the back of the room was an oak desk, it was old but in good condition. On the desk was huge stacks of paper on each side of an old man. He seemed tired too, well that is a lot of work for an old man who just retired from being Hokage once. And this old man was the third Hokage, Sarutobi-sama. He looked up and smiled.

"Shikamaru," He nodded his greetings, "I see you and your team have found the source of the huge chakra."

"Yes sir, we found him on a tree reading a book." Shikamaru replied.

"He's not normal." Kiba grumbled.

Hinata just stood by my side listening to the conversation. I bet she wouldn't want to say anything anyway.

The Hokage then looked at me. He studied my features, and what I wore (which was a GAP sweatshirt and one of my baggy sweat points, plus I didn't have shoes on so I was walking around in socks), before he spoke. "What is your name?"

"Kuro Shinigami."

"Where are you from?"

I thought about this before I answered. "The forest."

He chuckled at my answer. "Kuro-kun, do you think, you could tell me where you came from and what you are doing here?"

I started thinking about my answer. "Hmmm – lets see I fell out of the sky and landed on my nose and started running like crazy! Ya! How's that for an answer, Third-sama?"

At my remark, he laughed. I just smiled my nifty smile; no not the shadow smile but a true happy smile. The others just looked at me, dumbfounded. Even Kiba, 'cause he was the only one who knew that I was only telling half of the truth. After two minutes his laughing ceased.

Kiba started muttering about how 'not normal' I am. But nobody paid any attention to his ramblings.

"Which clan are you from?" Sarutobi-sama returned to questioning me.

I thought about if I should tell him that I don't have one. That's when I heard 'not normal' from Kiba's mutterings. "Third-sama, I'm from the extinct 'not normal' clan."

He raised an eyebrow. "is there such a clan called Not Normal clan?"

I had a response ready this time. "Sure there is but you see they were wiped out, by mass murderers. I only saw that they had a cloud symbol on their clothes. Ya."

Then his eyebrows furrowed, making his eyes look dark. "When was this?"

"Ummm – thirteen years ago." I realized where this was going, I had to stop it quick before it goes any further. "But that was a long time ago! It's really alright if you don't go after them!"

Sarutobi-sama's suspicions rose at this. "Are you trying to protect the people who annihilated your clan?"

Man, oh, man. The stories are really going to get complicated from here. I sweat dropped as I thought of ways construct my story. "N-no, I'm not saying that! It's just that I heard them talking and predicted on what was to happen. Mind you, they were shallow predictions!"

His suspicions seemed to ease down, but I knew there was still more inside him. _'Geez what a bad start.'_ "I see, what did they say?"

"Uh, they said that my village would be the last to be brought down and that this 'Pein-sama' had a new project for them. Luckily, I wasn't noticed. Ya."

"Did you hear about the new project?"

I shook my head and he leaned in his chair and sighed. "I have one more question to ask of you?"

I stood there holding my breath. If he asked a hard question than I won't have an answer to it. For example; what is the main power of my clan? Really I don't have a clan and I just got here so I don't know anything at all.

"What jutsu's are you capable of?"

I was relieved that it wasn't a hard question. So I answered happily to this. "Honestly, I don't know. But I can heal a bit and make substitution jutsus, considering the fridge at home. Ya."

"okay I'll talk to you tomorrow then. The sun already set a while ago, and you all must be tired. Sorry for making you all stay so late. You're dismissed." He waved us off.

We left the tower and the stars were out. The night breeze was refreshing.

"Well I'll be going now, bye!" Before anyone could stop me I started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I dropped down near the gates and walked out of Konoha. I was about to reach the safety of the forest when I was brought down to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, Kuro-kun." Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter I was a bit too harsh on ideas so ignore the warning I gave to you on the last chapter but pretty soon I will be facing a wall that I can't bring down with my bare hands. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!<strong>

**Gaara: What the hell is this?**

**Me: . . . Wh-what do you mean? This is my first fanfiction!**

**Gaara: Well it sucks, and I am being honest.**

**Me: *stares at Gaara and then goes to the anime corner***

**Gaara: *sweat drops***


	4. Abducted!

Chapter 4: Abducted?

**Thanks for reviewing TNTkitty! I feel sorry for you for being the only one reviewing, but lets hope everything will turn out for the best!**

**If there was any typos that bothered you then I will apologize beforehand.**

**Since you've reviewed three times I'll give you a Gaara plushie *throws Gaara plushie to TNTkitty***

**Ack! Here comes Gaara himself!**

**Gaara: What are you doing?**

**Me: Uhh. . . n-no-nothing *sweat drops* **

**Gaara: *stares at plushie* Can I have one?**

**Me: O-okay, here you go *gives the spare Gaara plushie to Gaara***

**Gaara: *eyes sparkle* Awwww! Its soooooo cute! I'm gonna name you Gaara #2. We'll have sooo much fun together! *walks away with plushie***

**Me: . . . . WTF! o.O# . . . . Anyway enjoy. Oh yea, I started this chapter with the Akatsuki's point of view. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

Akatsuki's POV

"Are you sure this is the girl Kisame? Isn't this the guy we met when we were dropped into the Konoha forest, un? "Deidara looked warily at the gray haired boy. His small frame makes him agile in speed. "The girl had brown hair, not gray. Her hair was long, not short with natural perm."

Deidara started explaining how the girl looked like. Sometimes he impressed people with his memory; no he didn't have photographic memory, he just had a good memory sometimes.

"Deidara, this one is the girl. Look at the book he is holding." Kisame pointed at the book in the small boy's grasp. Deidara gasped, it was the same book he looked at in the girl's room. It didn't have much in it, just a small poem and that was it.

"Remember the girl's reaction? She was touching her chest, most likely she was surprised that she was changed into a guy." He looked at the boy in his unconscious sleep. "Although, I have to admit she was very clever in thinking up stories. I almost believed her!"

"Well I don't care about the bastard." Sasori butted in the conversation. "There's no way that this bastard here is strong enough to punch me as hard as the bitch did. She had the strength of ten thousand ninja's punches!"

Sasori was holding his stomach, and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Anyway, since we successfully captured the girl/guy, we must report back to Pein-sama! Man he was so mad when we returned empty handed, un!" Deidara pouted, Kisame nodded in agreement and Sasori just grunted.

"Well, we better rest tonight. Sasori's stomach can't handle walking a long time. But," Kisame looked at Kuro sleeping peacefully, with a smile on his face. "I think our little friend here knows how to heal."

Kuro twitched under the trio's gaze, then she screamed randomly. "Nooooooo! I don't want homework!"

Kuro's POV

I woke up in cold sweat. I had a recent nightmare, one that I almost have every night. These random people come and give me stacks of paperwork and tell me to finish it in an hour or a day's range. This is not a common nightmare for straight A students. Its only me, just me. . .

I noticed my surroundings; it wasn't my room at all! I started to panic, then I remembered the book and the portal and – the book! Where is it? I noticed it lying on the ground, I grabbed it and brought it towards my chest, and brought my knees over that.

I was still in thought when I noticed gazes piercing me. I looked up and notice Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. _'Damn, I just happened to be caught by these guys, I guess they already know my little secret.'_

Kisame smiled at me, I tried to smile as well but I couldn't do it right. "Hey there Kuro-kun!"

"Hey, Kisame-san."

"Now don't be so gloomy, Kuro-kun. We just want to talk to you. You know con-vers-ing." Kisame emphasized his last word.

"I get it already! Now let me guess you've found out my little secret? Ya?" I asked the question bluntly, as if I didn't care if it was found out or not.

Sasori had and unreadable expression on his face, but one thing hasn't charged – him staring at me. I just wish that was hatred, please please pleeeeeeease be hatred. My wish came true with the next remark he said next.

"Well, don't just stand there bitch! Kisame says you can heal, hurry and my stomach so we can get back to the Akatsuki hideout!" Rough as always. Typical Sasori.

I thought of an agreement for healing Sasori up. "Fine, but on one condition. And if you don't want to meet it up I won't heal Sasori. Ya." I crossed my arms and sat there cross legged, with the book in my lap.

"And that is, un?" Deidara asked.

A glint came into my eye. "That is to let me go."

Kisame and Deidara were stuck on a tough decision, but Sasori was fuming. He must hate being held for ransom. I wanted to smirk but I kept a serious face so they could make the decision properly, and for me to get the results I want.

Kisame sighed, but seemed like he wanted a side on his part too. "Okay, once you finish healing Sasori we'll let you go. But we want to know where you live."

"In the forest of Konoha." I said in general. "You'll just have to find where I live inside there, it's as general as I can get. Ya. Now do any of you have bandages?"

Deidara and Kisame both shook their heads in response. Sasori looked like he was going to burst, and he did.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NEED BANDAGES FOR? JUST HEAL ME BITCH! I DON'T NEED ANY FREAKIN' BANDAGES!" I hit Sasori on the head and he fell asleep instantly.

"Looks like I'll have to resort to my own shirt. Ya." I took of my GAP sweatshirt, and underneath it was a black T-shirt, a plain one. I took it off, leaving my chest bare. (My bra seemed to have disappeared once I came here) I ripped my shirt into long strips and knotted them together to make a make-shift bandage. My hands were encased into soft green glowing lights, and I placed it on Sasori's stomach (of course I had to take his robe and shirt off to do the treatment). After five minutes I wrapped the make-shift bandage around Sasori's stomach.

Once I finished wrapping up I looked at Kisame and Deidara. "Do not put him in hard work, let him rest for five to ten days. But don't worry about losing track of time. See that black shirt of mine? It will turn white completely when he's fully healed. Ya?"

"So what you're saying is that the shirt will tell us when he's fully healed?" Kisame asked confused.

I nodded, picked up my book and left. Not a leaf stirred when I ran through the night to the entrance of Konoha. There I picked up my bottomless tin box; that fell when I got 'abducted'. Then I made my way to the base I created in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was a few akaward moments here and there.<strong>

**Gaara: Hey.**

**Me: GAAH! Where did you come from Gaara?**

**Gaara: *stares at me* The front door. Anyway, do you have any other plushies?**

**Me: Uhh, no. But there is going to be more next time?**

**Gaara: *excited* Can it be a Naruto plushie?**

**Me: o.O" Okaay, why not ~?**

**Gaara: *skips home* Yay!~**

**Me: . . . . Okay then whoever reviews will get a Naruto plushie, I guess . . . . .?**


	5. Come See!

Chapter 5: School?

**Umph I'll just upload one more chapter since its already done, anyway. But the Naruto plushie review will go on until I upload the next chapter. So enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

"Wake up! Kuro Shinigami!" A voice yelled at me. Making me jump out of my seat and hit the floor, face first!

Everyone started laughing and pointing at me. You ask how I got here? Well it's been about a week since I got here in the Naruto verse and three days ago I was called to the Hokage's office.

*FLASH BACK*

"You called for me Third-sama?"

Sarutobi-sama, looked up and smiled. "Ah you're here Kuro-kun!"

Apparanently I had a knife stabbed into my back that day by some trap I laid out brand new. I wasn't being too careful, when an anbu came to inform me that the Hokage wanted to see me. Then it happened, it just barely missed the vital organs in my body. At least.

"I want you to attend the Academy with the others." He continued, but seemed worried. "Are you all right Kuro-kun?"

"Ya, I'm just tired." My vision started to get blurry. _'Damn not now.'_ That was the last thing that I thought before I collapsed in his office. Before I blacked out I saw the Hokage call for someone and a bunch of anbu came into the room.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

I looked up to see Iruka staring down at me.

"Kuro, can't you at least pretend to pay attention?" He asked worried.

"Sorry. Can't you be any kinder for a person who just got stabbed with a knife? Ya?" I huffed as I sat back down in my seat next to Konohamaru. I propped my head down on the desk, my eyes felt heavy.

"Hey, you okay?" Konohamaru asked concern in his voice.

I turned to look at him and smiled. "Better than any day I've lived."

I turned back and my eyes felt twice as heavy. _'Damn can't fall asleep again.'_ I got up and went to the door.

"And where are you going?" I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned to see Iruka with a pissed face. There were a few snickers going through the class.

"Uhh, to the bathroom? I thought you didn't want me to fall asleep in class?" I asked tiredly. A small headache seemed to form.

Iruka sighed and nodded. "Just be back soon okay?"

Concern ebbed his voice as he spoke. Nobody else heard it. I nodded and then I felt like vomiting, my eyes widened as I grabbed my mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Iruka's POV

Kuro's eyes seemed to widen as he grabbed his mouth and ran towards the boys' bathroom. He seemed to go to the bathroom often since the incident at the Hokage's office. I sighed and returned to the class. They all seemed to be in an uproar with Kuro's leave.

"Quiet down class! Kuro will be alright." I tried to get everyone's attention, but it took at least five minutes for them to quiet down. "Anyway, as I was saying you'll all have the Genin test next week! So you all need to study hard!"

Kuro's POV

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and looked into the mirror. I felt much better after vomiting. I stared at the mirror and saw a person that I didn't recognize. This guy had a gray perm (it almost looked like Sasuke's hairstyle but it wasn't the same), and fog-blue eyes. His skin color seemed to be pale peach. His frame was small but above all he was a good looking guy. Then I realized that his guy was me! I hadn't looked into a mirror since I got here and it's the first me seeing myself like this. I looked like a ten year old, so I gave myself an age; 8. I could even beat Sasuke at being cold!

"Wow – what a shocker! Ya." I mutter as I got out of the bathroom.

I made my way back into the class. I heard Iruka explaining something about a test and the requirements. I opened the door to the class and everyone fell silent. Iruka noticed too.

"Kuro see me after class."

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei." I plopped back into my seat. Konohamaru had a worried look on his face but he didn't say anything.

After a few hours the bell rang ending the class. Everybody left except me. When everybody left Iruka started talking to me.

"Kuro, are you really alright?" Worry was printed all over his face.

"Ya I am, I was just sick these past few days; and I didn't get much sleep." I yawned. "What I miss?"

"Well if you're up for it I guess I can tell you." Iruka sighed before he continued. "The Genin exam is next week."

My eyes flew open. "REALLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? IRUKA SENSEI COME AND SEE WHAT I CAN DO! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE I'M FALTERING!"

Iruka looked baffled, as I grabbed him and dragged him to the forest area where I usually trained. Iruka looked wide eyed at the abused trees, scratches were marking the trees and some were even brought down with roots still attached.

"Y-you did this?" He asked, amazed at how authentic it looked.

"Well you could say that, but besides sleeping I've been training so I could learn new kinds of jutsu as well." I told him, then it struck me. "Don't tell me you thought I was a failiure!"

"N-no, no. I didn't think of you like that!" Iruka covered up, but I let it pass. "Now tell me what I should do to test you?"

"Funny you should say that." I smiled at him. "I want you to dodge everything I throw at you. Agree?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so slow in going through chapters. Here I thought I'd make Kuro sit beside Hinata but then I thought back to the first chapter, I used team eight in there so they already graduated, and here I made Kuro eight years old. I just hope it isn't messed up as it seems to me.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review! :P**

**Naruto: Hey Peru! Did you see Sasuke anywhere?**

**Me: Wha?~~~ I think he went that way *points to the left***

**Naruto: Thanks! *hops away***

**Sorry for the short chapters that were posted up in the last few days. I will try to make them longer in the next few ones.  
><strong>


	6. What The Hell!

Chapter 6: What The Hell?

**Ah sorry for not uploading. I had to go places and I didn't get to go on the computer. There are other computer hoggers besides I. So to make up for, it I finished four chapters. And I think that they are super long, not that long but long enough for you to enjoy.**

**Gaara: Hey.**

**Me: *falls* What gives! **

**Gaara: Is the Naruto plushie here?**

**Me: Yea, here pick one *hands box to Gaara***

**Gaara: Thx.**

**So yea enjoy! ~~~~**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

Today was the genin exam day. Or at least it was. And I was looking forward to it, at least I was. Okay, here is what happened. Last night I was showing Iruka my ninjitsu, what happened after that was something incredible – I think?

*FLASH BACK*

"Funny you should say that." I smiled at him. "I want you to dodge everything I threw at you. Agree?"

"W-wait, what was it that you we –" Iruka stopped in mid-sentence because he had to dodge the tree that was being thrown at him. He looked at me bewildered.

"I didn't touch the tree; now pay more attention Iruka-sensei." I did a hand sign and rocks were floating in the air and I sent them flying at Iruka. He dodged and the rocks stuck where he was standing before. I did the next hand sign which made me disappear and appear behind Iruka, I threw a punch and he went flying but as he hit the ground a log seemed to appear and Iruka was nowhere to be seen. _'Man he's good at dodging.'_ I looked around and spotted him on a branch behind a tree on my left. I did another hand sign, and I melted into the ground, but really I was inside the tree that Iruka was sitting on. I waited for the right moment to burst and caught Iruka by surprise, we both fell down. I made Iruka go on to of me and I ended up cushioning his fall. He seemed surprised at my change in position.

"Kuro! You all right? KURO CAN YOU HEAR ME? SAY SOMETHING!" Iruka was worried so much I had to laugh. "DON'T LAUGH! YOU'LL END UP DYING!"

"Its all right, Iruka –sensei." I propped myself up on my elbows. "I have enough healing ninjitusu knowledge to heal broken bones, just help me lean on this boulder here."

Iruka helped me as I said. Once I was placed I did a hand sign and I was encased in a green orb for twenty minutes. After I finished healing, I got up and checked my bones. They were all healed up. Iruka was looking me over and noticed that I didn't have any shoes on but had socks and they were very dirty.

"You come to my class barefoot?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Ya, feels comfortable. Ya know?" I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

Iruka shook his head. Then he changed the subject. "Your jutsu's are above the Chunnin level! It's a waste to keep you in my class, you have to go into a team ASAP!"

*END OF FLASH BACK*

After that Iruka woke me up this morning and practically dragged me to see Kakashi-sensei.

Making a living without saying anything is a great life experience. It doesn't matter if I know everything or not. All that matters is that I'm having a great time being a ninja. So yea I got dragged by Iruka to meet Kakashi and his team 7.

"Hey! Kakashi! Over here!" Iruka yelled at a person who was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He stopped and came down where we were standing.

"What's up Iruka?" Kakashi was reading his usual 'ichi ichi paradise' that Jiriya had published.

"I want you to meet Kuro Shinigami. He is a talented youngster, I tested him yesterday and saw it was a waste to keep him in classes of speech." Iruka explained some of my techniques that I used on him.

"Meaning?" Kakashi interrupted Iruka in his speech.

"Oh, yeah! I want you to put him on you team." Kakashi looked surprised at this so he looked me over. He stopped at my socks; his eyebrow raised in question.

"What the hell you lookin' at?" Looks like my socks were the center at attention these past few days.

Kakashi seemed to be amused at my remark. Then he looked at Iruka. "I'll take him in. How old is he?"

"Eight." I but in. Kakashi thought about it and nodded.

"Not a bad age either. All right come with me Kuro-kun. See you later Iruka!" It took us five minutes to reach team seven, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. But it didn't take long for Sakura to spot us.

"YOU'RE LATE! MAKING US COME HERE EARLY WHEN YOU DON'T COM YOURSELF!" Sakura was furious as always. Then after all that she noticed me. "Umm, Kakashi-sensei, who is that? Is he your kid?"

Kakashi ignored the last question. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Kuro-kun. Iruka sensei saw something in him but he refused to teach him anymore."

"Oh, hey! You're that kid Shikamaru brought into Konoha!" Naruto had a face as if a rock hit him. Ismiled a 1% shadow smile, it was a trick that I learned the week before. If you give the 100% shadowsmile the opponent will blow up. Sure enough I did it on a tree, and it did blow up. It was so cool!

Sasuke Just glared at me with his infamous Uchiha glare, Heh heh heh. Looks like he's gonna hate me for the rest of his life.

"Now let's go into the forest, and start training. And Kuro-kun show me what you can do." He messed my hair.

"Ya!" I start running after team seven, knowing it was gonna be a great day, who cares on following the script and such? Going off-script will be fun!

(=^x^=)

We reached the place where they trained. Kakashi motioned for the other three to sit down while he made me come forward. He took out a bell and I Knew what he wanted.

"I want you to take this bell away from me." He explained it shortly. "Go!"

I started running towards Kakashi, but he dodged and disappeared. But I still kept going.

"What's he doing?" Sakura whispered to the others.

"Huh. He's useless." Sasuke grunted.

"Who you calling useless?"

"You of course." He answered before he noticed that I was the one who he was talking to. His widened and he jumped off of the log. I laughed.

"You're so funny! You know that? Ya?" I wiped a tear from my eye.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at me dumbfounded. It was like this for two minutes, before Sakura broke the silence.

"Wait. If you're here then who is that?" She asked pointing to the other me.

"The other me, of course!" I smiled. They all looked at each other, when another question came up.

"You mean like a doppelganger?" Naruto piped up, curiosity pecked at him.

I thought about it for a while before I suggested it. "Mm, almost like it. You learn how doppelgangers take the damage for you? Well mine is like that except for one thing. Sure I can make a doppelganger of myself but there's only one difference between my kind of clone and a doppelganger. A doppelganger disappears after it is attacked, but not this clone. Ya. This one endures the attacks given but it will show on the original person who made the clone."

They all looked speechless, at the new clone I introduced.

"B-but won't you die because of this clone?" Sakura questioned.

"Sure I will, but the point is not to use this clone in battle. It's more like a training clone." I lectured them on how it was great for training specialties.

"I have a question!" Naruto seemed like he had ants in his pants.

"Ya?"

"Then what about the bell?"

"Oh~~~, you mean this?" I smiled as I took out a bell that Kakashi was supposed to guard. The other three looked stunned at the bell I took out.

"No way~~~~~~~! It's not real!" Naruto grabbed it and inspected it as closely as possible. Sakura and Sasuke joined him in his inspection.

I let them inspect it to their hearts content. While I sat and looked at my clone jumping from tree to tree. It will take Kakashi time to know that what he's going up against isn't me. I just smiled at the thought.

Kakashi's POV

'_What did Iruka see in this kid? He just jumps around while coming near me but I candodge him just in time.'_ I started reading my book and that's when I hear Kuro's voice.

"Got you Kakashi-sensei!" Hesmiled sweetly as he grabbed my shoulder.

"You're supposed to get the bell, Kuro-kun. Not me." I sighed as I looked at him. That's when I realized he looked different. Then he vanished.

I looked at the space where Kuro-kun was, then it struck me, _'The bell!'_. My hand hits my hips when I clipped it at the beginning of the endurance test. It wasn't there. The doppelganger didn't reach for it, so where was it?

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Come here!" Naruto yelled. "Kuro is AMAZING!"

I appear from my hiding spot and find Kuro lying down sleeping, not a sweat on his face. Naruto ran up to me and showed the bell that was missing.

"Kuro, got this off of you! And it's REAL!BELIEVE IT!" He squealed.

I look at the bell and for sure it was the very one I had clipped on my hip. Kuro sent a doppelganger, to trick me into believing it was him. What a smart kid. But, I found out in the end that it wasn't, because he didn't sweat. Jumpin like crazy would have made him sweat like crazy, even a doppelganger , but why didn't his sweat?

Kuro yawned and got up. His eyes saw me and they flew open, as he smiled. I had to laugh; this kid was a wonder.

Kuro's POV

I woke up and saw Kakashi looking at me. I smiled at him. He started laughing. I ran up to him.

"Ya! You've figured it out!" Kakashi messed my hair even more.

"I sure did, Kuro. I sure did." He smiled. "Now tell me what doppelganger did you use? Yours didn't even sweat after all that jumping."

"The replica clone. Ya." I started explaining how it worked. He seemed to know a little about it but he didn't say anything.

On the other hand, Sasuke seemed to glare at me with narrowed eyes. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was glaring all right, he walked past me.

I shook my head and focused on today's training. After a few hours of training Kakashi dismissed us for the day. We all went back to Konoha. I parted with them at the entrance, and went into the forest. Oblivious to someone following me.

I kept going and did a hand jutsu. This one made a replica clone while I melted into the ground. When the guy went and followed my replica, I came out and followed him. I sped up and held a kunai to his neck.

"What are you following me for?" I whispered into his ear.

"Tch." Sasuke grunted.

"What the hell you doing here?" I let him go.

"What does it look like?" He crossed his arms and glared at me.

I snorted in response. "It seems you're stalking me home."

Sasuke scoffed, "You live here?"

"Ya. Got a problem?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Sasuke shook his head. "Then show me where you live. If you're so high about it."

"Fine. If you want to follow then follow. I won't stop you." I turned and faced a bush. "Same with you guys."

Naruto and Sakura both stuck out their heads from the bush, I talked to. Sasuke just stared at me and at the other two before he went into cold mode. Typical.

Ten minutes later we were at the entrance of my home, when Naruto whined.

"I'm hungry. Are we there yet?" His stomach frowled and a cricket seemed to chirp somewhere. I laughed.

"Don't worry Naruto, we've arrived at my house." I smiled at him, he's still the amazing guy I've read about.

"Really! Where is it? I don't see no house! You aren't tricking us are you?" Naruto hyped up at the end of the trip.

"Calm down Naruto, this is the entrance. Welcome to my humble abode." I part the bushes and I entered. The others followed me in and stopped awestruck. Their faces were similar to team eights' faces.

"AWESOME!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He jumped from one place to another, explored every crevice that was to be found.

I turned to the other two. "Make yourself at home. I'll just go whip something up quick, so you can eat before you go. Otherwise you can stay here for the night, if you like."

"I'm up for it! I'm gonna stay here tonight! Believe it!" Naruto looked at me , and pointed. "You better cook something good! I'm starving here!"

"Sure thing, Naruto. Just leave it to me." I walk towards the kitchen on the left side of the campus.

I thought about what I was going to cook, when Sakura came after me.

"Hey, wait up Kuro-kun!" She reached my side, and continued to talk. "I want to help you cook. Do you know of any kind of soup?"

"Well I was thinking making rice and topping. But if you insist of having soup; then how about I make chicken soup?" Sakura looked confused as day. I smiled.

"What is chicken soup?"

"It's a soup with chicken, barley, peppers, celery, and onion." I explained the ingredients to her and she seemed to be taking this in. We were behind the counters and I had taken out all the ingredients, and the necessary utensils.

Sakura helped me on some of the work but let me do the rest. Watching how my hands worked out the knife, and the skills that were displayed. Back at home my parents taught me how to cook and I practiced every time I got the chance and eventually I got really skillfull. And soon I cooked for parties, funerals, sleep overs and a few contests here and there. Later I learned how to use the knife, I even made my own rule book about knives: 1001 ways of taming a knife.

After I finished cooking the soup, everyone was tired. Even Sasuke stayed! What a shocker! I took out four bowls, and filled them up. I then took it to team seven; and they just stared at it, while I dug in.

"What is this?" Sasuke poked the lumps floating in his soup.

"Which one? The chicken or the barley?" I answered, as I finished up my bowl. "Hurry up and eat it, it'll turn cold!"

They all stared at their bowls, as if it was going to eat them. Except for Naruto, he was staring at the spoon.

"How do you hold this?" He held the spoon just like any four-year old kid who was learning how to eat.

"Like this," I helped him get his position right. Once he got it right he dug in his soup.

"This tastes great! What do you call this thing?" He ate happily.

"Chicken soup." Looks like Naruto likes it; I looked over at Sakura, she was eating too. Finally I looked at Sasuke…..was that pleasure? I shook my head. That wasn't right. "Anyway. If you want more just yell. I'll be getting the outdoor camp set."

I left to find it in my little garage that I created behind my tree house's tree. I felt proud to call this my home. A straight A student wouldn't have this kind of experience in a million years. So its best if I enjoy it now, then never.

"HEEEEEY! KURO! I WANT MORE! THIS THINGS GREAT!" Naruto yelled. And some birds flew out of the trees nearby.

At the same time I found the camp set and so I took it and dropped it near the fire place. "Okay, I'll get you some more. Anybody else want some more?"

I took Naruto's bowl. Surprisingly, Sasuke also raised his bowl too, I had to resist face palming, same with Sakura. I brought back their bowls and they ate it all, they even finished my pot! So their stomachs were full. By this time I finished putting the tents up, luckily there was four of them. One for each one of us.

I finished washing the dishes and Sakura helped me put them away. Sasuke and Naruto both crawled into their own tents and fell asleep.

"Thanks Sakura. You know, you didn't have to help me. Ya?" I thanked her for helping me with the dishes.

"Now worries. It'd be rude if I just ate and slept while you wash the dishes by yourself." Sakura replied. I once did that at night after dinner and fell asleep on the sink. I guess I'm glad about the company of Sakura, since it did prevent me from sleeping on the sink again.

We both made our way to our tents. Before I went inside Sakura stopped me.

"Kuro."

"Hnnn…"

"Thanks for the soup. It was delicious." Sakura blushed. She quickly went inside her tent.

I stared at the spot where she stood. _'Did she just blush, in front of me? Now that was something bad. I hoped it was only a friendly blush, besides she likes Sasuke not me.'_ I shake my head and enter my tent. I dropped down on the bed I made and didn't even fight the sleep that came to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that took so long for me to publish. Sorry you guys. Well anyway I had some things that I thought about like the plushies. I won't continue them anymore but will hold little conversations with the Naruto characters. Now the ones who will be showing up next time will be…*looks through papers*….Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Sai. If you want a certain person to be there just tell me and it will work out.<strong>

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!~~~~~ Please review! :P**


	7. First Mission

Chapter 7: First Mission

**Me: Okay, so sorry for not updating in all this while. I admit that I was reading other fanfics as well and I am also working on other fanfics as well. I already posted one up, it's called: ****When My Life Turned Upside Down****. And I have a request for you guys at the end of this chapter.**

**Gaara: Well then what do you need us for?**

**Naruto: Yeah. I'm hungry!**

**Me: Here's the ramen special *hands ramen bowl to Naruto***

**Naruto: Sweet! Thx Peru! *eats away***

**Me: Gaara there are many turns in life and every turn has a first.**

**Gaara: Meaning?**

**Me: Meaning – that I'm having a first in this talk show business with you characters.**

**Kankuro: Man. It's starting to get boring around here. *yawns***

**Me: *looks at him and then turns to Sai* Hey Sai!**

**Sai: Hey**

**Me: Can you draw me something? *smiles sweetly* xP**

**Sai: Sure. What do you want me to draw?**

**Me: Anything really. At least its something. :9**

**Sai: Okay. *takes out brush and paper***

**Hidan: YO FUCKIN' MIDGETS!**

***everyone looks up and stares at Hidan***

**Me: Oh so you're here, Hidan. Glad you could make it.**

**Naruto: What is one of the Akatsuki doing here? *gets into fighting stance, Gaara follows***

**Hidan: Woah! Wait a second! I just saw a sign and followed it up here. Thought I'd see what all the rainbow colors were about.**

***everyone turns to look at me***

**Me: What? I thought it'd look pretty. *sweatdrops* A-anyways back to the story line. Kankuro?**

**Kankuro: *snores***

**Me: *sweatdrops and sighs* Shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru: Peru doesn't own any of the original characters or Naruto. Only the OC's that appear in this chapter.**

**Me: Ya what he said! Enjoy the chapter!~~~**

* * *

><p>\(0.0")=3=3=3=3=3

Do you ever wake up but you're too tired to open your eyes? Well that's how I was today. I heard noises in my room, no my tent. It kept going on and on I just had to open my eyes to see what was going on. I regretted what I saw.

There sleeping beside me was Sasori. I quickly backed away and accidently made the tent shake. I think he felt the tremors because he woke up and stretched.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Oh looks like the little bitch is going to fight!" He mused.

I realized I didn't have my sweatshirt on. I grabbed it and put it on. Then I quickly got out of the tent leaving Sasori inside it.

Outside was much worse, all of the Akatsuki surrounded the clearing. And team seven was still here, which made the situation even more worse!

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled at them.

"We want you to come with us." Pein replied, his ringed eyes were unwavering.

"Fuck that! If you want to take me or talk to me, you have to do it when I'm alone! Ya? Can't you see I have guests here! Come back when I'm alone!" I fumed all of my hatred into my words. Luckily Pein understood what I meant. So the Akatsuki all left.

Apparently, all the ruckus I caused woke everyone up.

"What are you yelling about so early in the morning, Kuro?" Naruto yawned, coming out of his tent with a pillow in his arms. Sakura stretched outside her tent and sat on one of the logs. Sasuke, typical Sasuke; dressed up and was ready to leave. _'I wonder if he heard the Akatsuki?'_ I shook my head at the thought.

"I'll go make breakfast for everyone." I huffed and made the pancake batter. In two minutes the pancakes were finished, I topped it off with a square slice of butter and syrup. I also gave milk to everyone.

They all ate it happily. I zoned out and thought about the Akatsuki. _'Why on Earth would they come here? Sure I told them where I lived and it was in general too. But why choose it now? And them leaving without a fight is troublesome as well'. _I didn't have much time to think about it. When Sakura put her hand on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Are you okay Kuro-kun?" She asked, obviously worried. The other two were staring at me. _'I hope its not what I think it is.'_

"I'm fine, just got lost in my own thoughts. Ya." I smiled. "Anybody else want more pancakes?"

Naruto brightened, "I want them! Believe it! Can I have all of them?"

I laughed at him and his bright words. "Okay, then I'll go pack them up for you. You and Sakura need to change first. So by the time you two are finished I'll be finished as well."

We got up and went our separate ways. I packed the rest of the pancakes in a bento, and wolfed my own plate of pancakes I neglected. I tied the bento up and cleared the dishes and put them away. Lastly I wrote 'NARUTO' on the bento in case he forgot it or something. That's when Sasuke appeared, I looked up surprised.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I asked while finishing up my work in the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to?" _'So blunt.'_ I stopped my work to look him in the eye.

"What about it?"

"You were talking to someone this morning."

"How do you know." I ask stupidly. Wrong move, Sasuke slammed his hands on the counter and glared at me.

"Don't be stupid, you know what I mean." He seemed to growl, but I didn't move.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I was talking to ya," I sighed my voice grew serious with the next statement. "I was speaking with some orange hair dude."

Sasuke seemed to stare at me, as if I had gone mad or something. "Are you crazy?"

"For what?" I seemed to drift off in thought but stopped abruptly.

Sasuke scoffed, and he demanded "Tell me this orange hair guy's features!"

I shook my head my tone sadder. "You are really going to get yourself killed, Sasuke-kun."

Before he could argue with me, Sakura and Naruto both got out dressed. Sasuke kept on glaring at me his usual way, except this had meaning. Like he was saying: 'this isn't over yet'.

"Did you all get your valuables? Ya?" They all nodded their heads. "Sweet, here Naruto. The pancakes will be fresh up to three to four days. But its best if you eat it in one to two days. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, drooling on the bento. I did a hand sign and the tents went to their original form in the beginning. I made another hand sign and a doppel ganger appeared, near the storage area. I threw the tent sets at it and he put them away in the right place. After the storage was closed it poofed.

"Okay, let's get going. If we keep going at this pace, Kakashi-sensei will be the one being early."

"How about we keep this pace up?" Sakura mentioned, Sasuke grunted his agreement and Naruto fist pumped the air and gave a happy 'Yeah!'.

Ten minutes later we reached to where Kakashi was reading his usual porn. He looked up surprised at how late we came.

"I thought you guys weren't coming today." He said when we met up with him.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. They wanted you to feel how it is when you come ." I answered him bluntly.

"Well it sure seems horrible, worrying over you guys." Obviously he didn't feel what he was saying; but I guess it satisfied Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke not so much. Kakashi continued, "Today the Hokage called us in. We better hurry and see what he wants."

We all went inside the Hokage Tower. I haven't been in here since the knife incident, not so long ago. Kakashi knocked on the front door, and we went in after the call.

Sarutobi-sama, was at his usual work, Iruka standing behind him and talking to him at the same time. He stopped and looked up. He seemed to be surprised to see me in the middle of team seven.

"Kuro-kun! What are you doing here?" He asked and shot a look at Iruka. Obviously Iruka didn't inform him of my transfer.

Kakashi was about to answer but I butted in before he could say anything. "Well I thought that I get a part-time job as a ninja, Third-sama. And see how it feels. You know experimenting? Ya?"

It was quiet in the room, and I swore I heard a cricket chirp somewhere in the room.

"Really, Kuro-kun?" Sarutobi-sama questioned, not amused at all.

"I'm joking. All right? Geez calm down, Third-sama." I rubbed the back of my neck before continuing. "Iruka-sensei said it was a waste to keep in his class so he put me on team seven."

Sarutobi-sama looked at Iruka for confirmation. He nodded and Kakashi also put in a word or two about the transfer. He sighed and moved on, "How is your back Kuro-kun?"

Everybody seemed to look at me confused, except for Iruka. I ignored the others. "Better than ever."

I smiled my sweetest smile, and the Hokage let it go. He got back to business, searching and taking out the 'D rank' mission scroll. "I have an assignment for you guys. Today you'll be babysitting – "

Before he could finish, Naruto interrupted him. "I DON'T WANT TO DO BABYSITTING! I WANT TO DO REAL NINJA MISSIONS! ISN'T THAT WHY I BECAME A NINJA?"

"Naruto – " Iruka was about to scold Naruto but was stopped by the Hokage.

"Naruto, you as ninja's have to go through certain levels to do certain missions… … …" Sarutobi-sama droned out on how big the differences were from D to C to B to A and how great S rank missions were. All this was going through script, so I looked at Naruto. Surely he was sitting cross legged and thinking about ramen. I laughed a small laugh, because the Hokage yelled at him as planned. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING, NARUTO?"

Naruto got up and apologized, "Huh? Oh sorry. But it's not fair!"

Kakashi punched his head to make him shut up. Sarutobi-sama sighed his defeat, "Fine, I'll let you take this C rank mission. Bring in the man."

An ANBU came and brought a drunkard in with him. In my ratings he seemed to be a sixth degree drunkard. I used to rate my dad, when he came home from drinking with his friends. He brought me to the pub once but that was a different story. Anyway my ratings goes as follows:

1st degree = only had one or two shots, still has full control of his conscious.

2nd degree = had one or two bottles, has his conscious in control.

3rd degree = had three or four bottles, has medium control of his conscious.

4th degree = had five or six bottles, has little under medium control of his conscious.

5th degree = had seven or eight bottles, has little control of his conscious.

6th degree = had nine or ten bottles, has no control of his conscious.

Finally the 7th degree = had more than ten bottles, therefore he passes out or he does something that kids aren't supposed to see. It's better if kids stay away from his range of blurry vision, which is pretty big; so I guess you're only safe behind closed doors.

This guy here was a 6th degree and yet he has a lot of his conscious, he must be a hard core drinker. And I admired that, my dad was hard core too but not as this old bag.

He grunted and spoke. "You expect me to feel protected by these little runts?"

His words weren't even slurred! How many has he drunk so far? The drunkard continued.

"Especially with that little runt." He pointed to Naruto, looks like I was forgotten.

"Who's the little runt?" Naruto asked stupidly. Well I didn't want him to scream in my ear, so I stepped forward.

"Me. I'm the 'little runt' Naruto." I looked at the drunkard. "Now tell me Mister, how many bottles did you have?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, irritated.

"For the little runt? Pleasse?" I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes and it worked!

"I guess I could tell you runt." He snorted, but answered accordingly. "Twelve, maybe thirteen bottles of sake."

I was dumbstruck. I was sure he had more than ten – but thirteen? I regained my composure and acted my age, an amazed eight year old. "Wow! Mister! My dad would drink about two bottles of sake to keep his conscious in control, but you're AMAZING! Ya! You're a pretty hard core drinker Mister! Uh-huh!"

There was an odd silence. Everybody knew I wouldn't act so stupid, everyone except for the ANBU and the drunkard. But you know it's pretty handy to act like a stupid child, besides I learned that the hard way when I got kidnapped by these stupid people.

"I like you kid!" He boomed in his laughter. "How old are you?"

"Eight. And you Mister?"

"63."

We were having a great conversation when a cough interrupted us. The Hokage was trying to hide his laugh but he failed in doing so, Kakashi on the other hand was chuckling. Iruka looked like he was going to scold me but restrained himself. Team seven was just staring at me; Naruto and Sakura gaped and Sasuke's face was the readable WTF face. I found Sasuke's face so funny, I found it hard to contain my laugh. He then glared at me.

"As you can see, this is the person you are supposed to escort to the land of Waves. His name is Tazuna." Sarutobi-sama told Kakashi and his team.

We left on our mission. Just past the entrance of Konoha I spotted a puddle but I ignored it 'cause I knew Kakashi spotted it as well. I grinned, the fun was about to start. But then a second thought passed my mind. _'Nobody stepped in that puddle, for the obvious reasons. So I guess it wouldn't hurt to step on them.'_ I grinned evilly not minding the consequences that came with it. So I ran towards the puddle when the rest were miles away from it, and jumped on it.

It was pretty fun and the expected ninjas came out; looking hurt. I had to laugh at them.

"You! You're going to pay *&$%#^ brat!" I laughed even harder, whatever they swore sounded so funny that it almost sounded like 'Johnny go eat mud' (except it was really fast); and I'll tell you it didn't make any sense at all. I smiled at them and started to act like an eight year old kid once again.

"Hey Mister's?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"What the fuck do you want kid? Go back to your Mama!" He insulted me! I got teary eyed and they got frightened (of course they would, they were after Tazuna anyway, so what was the point of having your cover blown? Oh and did I mention that I left a clone to walk with them, I guess they wouldn't know until it gets a scar out of the blue, huh?).

"Kid don't cry! It's gonna be torture for us if we are found out!" The other guy was much nicer and better than the first. I sniffed and thought of a deal with them.

"Fine, if you don't want me to cry then you have to tell me what were you guys doing hiding like a puddle?" I thought of a threat if they didn't answer. But really why would they answer to an eight year old, assuming he was curious?

"I'm afraid we can't tell you top secret mission intel, kid. You'll get to know when your older." The second guy jumped in before the first could swear at me again.

"NO, I WANT TO KNOW WHY NOW!" I purposefully raised my voice, which got them even more freaked out. Heh heh heh, when the devil comes out you got to let it roam around for a while.

"Fine we'll tell you why! Just leave us alone!" The second was pretty much worried now, but the first was still angry with me.

"WHY DA FUCK DO WE HAVE TO TELL THIS KID OUR OBJECTIVES? THAT'S IT! I'VE MADE MY DECISION! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS KID! AND DON'T TRY TO STOP ME, LEO!" The first roared with irritation, I had to plug my ears otherwise my brain would start hurting. The second was really scared but I had my back up plan with me. I started smiling and did my 100% shadow smile, bye bye second guy. He exploded into bits, Leo stood there terrified. I lost my smile and spoke in a serious tone.

"Tell me now and you live. If you run you end up like him." I gestured to the blown up man.

Kakashi's POV

I came back to the spot where the puddle was, to follow the ninjas that were supposed to attack. But strangely nobody came. In the end I just came back and I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Kuro was with the ninjas talking, like he did to Tazuna. And then out of the blue one of ninjas blew up. The other was as terrified as a dorm mouse that was cornered by a feline. I got a little closer so I could hear what they were saying.

"A-all ri-right, I'll t-tell you why!" He got down to his knees and pleaded to Kuro. It looked amusing but really Kuro didn't find it amusing at all. Now that I think about it, wasn't Kuro with us when we passed the puddle? When did he change positions?

"Okay then, spill it Leo." Kuro's face was grave and sounded serious. It was the first time that I heard him this serious.

"The man t-that y-you're guarding!" He sputtered.

"What about him?" Kuro solemnly questioned.

"W-we were ordered to kill h-him!" He stuttered even more and started to tremble.

"Go on," Kuro's patience was thinning and he looked angry. "Spill it."

"We were ordered to kill the man that you are told to protect, by the h-him." He finally broke down and started ranting and ran away in the opposite direction of Tazuna.

Kuro's POV

'_Man he was such a weakling. I haven't seen anybody like that in my whole life. Sure the boys would run away if my devil side came out, but none of them acted this weak.'_ I turned my attention to the bush that was not so far away. "Well what are you standing there for Kakashi-sensei?"

He stepped out looking surprised that I caught him in the act of eavesdropping. I smiled at him.

"Well don't just stand there we got a group to catch!" I grabbed his arm and ran at amazing speed, and Kakashi was literally flying behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Soooooooo looooooong!<strong>

**Shikamaru: Just be glad you got it finished. *shakes head***

**Me: Do you think it was great? *looks at him***

**Naruto: HELL YEAH! IT WAS AWESOME! BELIEVE IT! *fist pumps***

**Me: Awwwww. Naruto you are such a great friend. *wipes tear away then turns to Sai* Did you finish my request Sai?**

**Sai: Yeah how's this? *holds paper up***

**Me: What is it?**

**Sai: *shrugs* thought that if I was going to draw, I'd draw you but then you kept moving around so I ended up drawing a hyper cat.**

**Me: *stares and tears up***

**Sai: Is something wrong?**

**Me: No it's beautiful! It reminds me of one of my cousins which is totally hyper! I'll take it! *grabs it and puts it in a folder***

**Hidan: So what was your request that you were talking about earlier?**

**Me: *perks up* Oh ya! That's right! I wanted you all to know that I'm accepting new characters! It's pretty boring around here with just Kuro being the main character.**

**Kuro: Hey I heard that!**

**Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK! FROM WHERE DID YOU POP OUT FROM?**

**Kuro: That's none of your business, old man.**

**Hidan: WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK? *takes out scythe***

**Kankuro: What's all the noise about? *yawns***

**Me: Kitty! You're awake! *jumps on him***

**Kankuro: WHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Hidan: HEY DON'T IGNORE PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING TO YOU!**

**Kuro: Hey, Gaara. Naruto the pancakes you ordered are here.**

**Naruto: SWEET! YOU'RE THE BEST! BELIEVE IT! *runs for the pancakes***

**Shikamaru: Well before this gets out of hand, I'll say bye. See you guys later. *walks off* **


	8. Tails and ears… and dragon swords?

Chapter 8: Tails and ears… and dragon swords?

**Me: I'M SOOORRRRYYYY~~~~~! (".") I WAS REALLY BUSY BECAUSE THESE IDEAS KEPT PASSING MY HEAD AND I COULDN'T GET THEM OUT UNLESS I PUT THEM DOWN IN STORY MODE!**

**Kiba: Why are you yelling?**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome.**

**Me: DON'T BE SO MEAN TO ME SHIKAMARUUU~~~!**

**Gaara: Guess we have to tell you the disclaimer… Hidan you do it.**

**Hidan: Why me?**

**Gaara: Because the Peru said so.**

**Hidan: I didn't hear her say that you fuckin' twerp!**

**Gaara: You picking a fight, huh?**

***Hidan and Gaara starts arguing***

**Sai: Oh well, Peru doesn't own anything of this only her OC character; Kuro.**

**Kuro: Somebody call me?**

**Kiba: Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

"Will you tell us now, Mr. Tazuna?" Kakashi questioned Tazuna. We were on a boat that was headed to the land of Waves, in the land hidden by mist. We were lucky that I was a speedy runner otherwise we would have missed the boat leading to the land of Waves. I was on the rim of the boat, looking at the waves. It helped pass time really well, but I swear I could feel a piercing gaze but I was too nauseaus to investigate. I don't know when I caught this fever but it came along anyway. _'It'll go off soon.'_

"About what?" Tazuna asked Kakashi, clearly confused. I looked up from the waves.

"Kakashi-sensei, we didn't tell him about the ninjas', I think that it would be better if you explained what happened, he would know." I put my head down once again, my fever getting worse with every passing minute. I didn't hear anything else, and a few minutes later I slipped into unconsciousness.

_Later_

I opened my eyes and winced. My head was hurting bad. Voices didn't materialize until five minutes later. We seemed to be on a boat. _'They finished about the talk of the story.'_ I dozed off again and woke up again to hear nothing, we reached the dock. I jolted awake and sat straight up, I seemed to scare everyone. A small dizziness came but I shook it off.

"You alright kid?" Tazuna asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Fine." I replied as a fit of coughs shook my body. I got up and stepped out of the boat.

*SPLASH*

I came out gasping for air. I looked around and everyone was on land; they seemed to stare at me. I stared back at them.

"What?" Is there seaweed on my hair?" I swam to land and climbed out. I didn't bother to dry myself. What was the point?

We were walking along when Naruto randomly threw a kunai in one direction and then Sakura screamed at him for almost killing a snow rabbit. He hugged it and apologized for throwing a kunai at it. Of course this rabbit was suspicious, Kakashi noticed it too but didn't say anything.

We kept walking when we were stopped by the guy on the tree, I think his name his name was Zabuza or something. He kept on going on and on about how Kakashi had the nickname of 'copy-cat nin' and how he copied over a thousand jutsu's and so on.

Man this was tiring, ever since I woke up I've had this headache. Not to mention my head seemed heavier than usual. It sorta felt funny.

"Hey copy-cat nin! Why do you have a demon with ya?" Zabuza sneered at us, but it was mostly pointed at me.

"He's not a demon. He's my student." Kakashi replied calmly.

"He looks like he was an abandoned fox pup. With ears like those!" He laughed at his own joke. _'Wait did he just say I had ears!"_

I felt the top of my head, there were these furry little mountains. The more I felt them the more they felt like ears. I felt something swish at my feet, I dragged my eyes to see what it was.

I saw a silver tail swish by my legs, and I stared at it as it twitched back and forth. _'NO FREAKING WAY! I HAVE A TAIL AND A PAIR OF EXTRA EARS!'_

I STUMBLED AS FOG ENCASED US. The battle had gone this far while I was spacing out! I frantically turned around and spotted Zabuza, but it didn't feel like him at all. _'Must be a doppelganger.'_

I sent out doppelgangers of myself to search for them. Ione of my copies spotted them near the riverbank… and Kakashi was trapped in a water tight bubble! I rushed over there as fast as I could. Luckily I reached in time and yelled at him.

"Yo! Zabuza dude! Come and take on the demon you hate so much! Ya?" I successfully caught his attention. He seemed to sneer at me.

"Fine, I'll get rid of the annoying pest first." He started towards me with his sword out. I just stood there, my fox ears twitched and my tail swished back and forth. Just a bit more.

When Zabuza got to where I wanted him, I did a hand sign and started my attack. This one ran through my head and I did it in a breeze. The result? I grew into a full mature body (male of course), about same height as Kakashi. Just a tad higher. While I ran towards him I picked up a stick and it transformed into a sword. I don't think I saw it anywhere before but it was pretty.

It was broad but it came into a curve and a sharp point. Almost looked like a dragon's claw, except it was silver. There was a design of a dragon in the color of red. The hilt was like a dragon's wings spread out, like a smaller version of it. I admired the sword but also needed to get Zabuza.

I jumped and brought down the sword, Zabuza fell not by my sword but a needle? Then I remembered Sai. He enters here and takes the body away. I throw the sword away and it turns into a stick again. Then I start shrinking back into my original self with the fox ears and tail.

I turned carefully around to look at the others. Kakashi was out of the bubble now and joined the others. They all seemed to stare at me in disbelief. I flattered my ears and ran up a tree. Hidden from view.

The rest of the scenario went with the script. Kakashi and Sai had a conversation. Then he went and checked if Zabuza was alive or not. Once he assumed his conclusions and Sai took him away. Kakashi put his headband back on his eye, and seemed to stare at the tree that I climbed. He sighed and told Naruto something then left with the others, leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto looked as the others left, then he looked at the tree I was in. He came towards the tree and looked up.

"Heeeey! You there Kuro?" He yelled.

"What are you staying here for? Go with Kakashi and them. You don't need a demon with you." I pouted as I tried to tell him to leave.

"That's not the Kuro I know! Now come down here or I'll make you come down!" He threatened but it didn't seem threatening at all.

"I'm not going as a demon. I won't go down." I shot back at him.

Naruto's POV

I sighed as Kuro, yet againg refused to come down. I looked at him and saw his lean figure leaning against the trunk of the tree. His newly sprouted ears and tail were drooping.

I tried to tell him to come down again. But it didn't work. Then it hit me.

"Hey! Kuro! Is there a way for you to turn back?" I saw his ears prick at the question. He turned to look at me, his usual fog-blue eyes were now changed into feral. His ears twitched occasionally as he thought about it.

"I don't know if you'd call this a cure…" He drifted off in the middle of his sentence.

"What is the cure?" I snapped him back to the present.

"The book." His tail twitched. "The book I always carry with me, that's the cure."

'_That old book I saw in his treehouse?' _I thought about it before saying anything. "You mean this one?"

I took out the old book, I sweeped from his tree house, from my backpack. Kuro's eyes widened at the sight of his book. I thought he would get mad, but instead he hopped down from the tree, happy.

"Naruto! You're the best!" He flipped through the book I was amazed at what was inside. There were notes upon notes on jutsu's I haven't seen at all! Kuro stopped at a page where writing was just appearing.

Kuro's POV

I flipped through the book that Naruto, thankfully, swiped. I stopped at a page where writing was just appearing. This is how the book seemed to work. But I didn't really know on how it really worked, sometimes a blank page would be filled with writing the next day. But other times when you expect it to be written it would be blank.

I waited patiently for the writing to appear. Once it did I scanned on what it said. Sometimes it would have a new jutsu, other times it would seem to have a short stanza on it. I only use the jutsu's that appear, I never touch the stanza's at all. For some I do, when I know what it does. For others I do research on it to know its history background.

I did the hand sign given in the book. Then I was encased inside a purple cube for fifteen minutes. After it disappeared I felt lighter.

"They're gone Kuro! They're gone! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"That's great! Ya! Now all I have to do is to wrap this book up. "I made a second hand sign and two square white spreads appeared. I wrapped the book in one and made the other hold it while I slinged it on my shoulder. "There! Now we can go. Ya."

We started going to the direction of where the others went, when I abruptly said something. "Thanks Naruto."

He looked at me confused. "For what?"

"For helping me. Ya?" I smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow… what a boring chapter…<strong>

**Naruto: When did you grow ears Kuro?**

**Kuro: Somewhere in the middle of this chapter.**

**Me: Okay! I've decided on what I should do to the genre!**

**Sai: And that is?**

**Me: To make it fantasy!**

***cricket chirping***

**Me: What?**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome.**

**Kiba: You really want to make it into a fantasy?**

**Me: Ya, why?**

**Kiba: Well the question here is why should you make this into a fantasy anyway?**

**Me: Duh! Who is going to sprout ears and a tail and make a sword out of a stick, plus grow up into adulthood with a jutsu?**

**Kuro: Uhhh… me?**

**Me: *points at Kuro* Of course you are! That's why I intend to make this into a fantasy! *looks around * By the way where is Gaara and Hidan?**

**Sai: They're still fighting over the earlier problem.**

**Me: Seriously?**

**Kakashi: Seriously.**

**Me: *whips around* When did you get here?**

**Kakashi: From the path life has given me.**

**Shikamaru: Well its time to go, don't forget to review!**


	9. Gone for good?

Chapter 9: Gone for good?

**Me: I AM BACK~~ PEOPLE!**

**Kakashi: What do you mean you're back?**

**Me: Well I finally decided to just put the next chapter up, while I still have the time before the next fanfic's chapter.**

**Kiba: Well you did leave it off the hook for a long time…**

**Sai: Well enjoy this story, Peru doesn't own anything except for the OCs in this chapter.**

**Me: What he said!**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

Sakura's POV

We neared the house of Mr. Tazuna, when Kakashi-sensei passed out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled, running to his side.

Just than a lady opened the door. "Hi dad! You're back!"

Mr. Tazuna smiled. "Tsunami! I'm so glad that you're home!"

She spotted Kakashi-sensei on the floor. "Oh, dear! I'll go get a room ready!"

She hurried to make a room available. While Mr. Tazuna carried Kakashi-sensei to the available room being made.

Sasuke and I followed him inside. While we made ourselves at home, my mind drifted off to Kuro-kun. He was an amazing guy, ever since I met him. He had the knowledge of some ancient things that we've never known. He was the best cook I've ever met, and he's only eight! His knowledge far exceeds any shinobi known to history. Although his actions are a bit rash, like what he did to the enemy ninjas at the entrance of konoha. The only thing that didn't make sense to me when Kakashi-sensei told the story, was when one of them blew up to bits. I bet you, the blood is still splattered with that man's guts, it must still be there.

My memories raced until it stopped at Kuro-kun, coming out of the water with ears! I blushed at the memory. Kuro himself didn't notice until Zabuza mentioned it. The blush was gone from my face, Kuro-kun seemed dazed about having ears and a tail. Not to mention that he looked scared when we were staring at him too much.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura's face seemed to change quite a lot. But the annoying part was I felt a twinge in my gut. Why?

"What are you daydreaming about?" It's not like me to ask questions but I couldn't seem to help it.

Sakura jolted. Well I don't usually talk to her so it's to be expected. She looked at me and blushed her usual way.

"I-I was only thinking about Kuro-kun." Her eyes seemed to sparkle at his name. Again, there was a twinge in my gut. Why?

Naruto's POV

Kuro seemed to know a lot about many things Which made me feel stupid. But there was one thing I had to ask.

"Hey, Kuro. Do you like Sakura?" He sprayed the water he was drinking. I think horror was on his face.

Kuro's POV

Did Naruto just ask if I liked Sakura? _'This is bad; this is really, really bad.'_ I thought of a way to avoid this but I couldn't think of any. So I'd better stick to the truth.

I looked him in the eye. "No, I don't like her, sure I do as a friend but they way your saying it. Nuh-uh. Ya?"

He seemed to relax a bit. I resumed drinking my water that's when Naruto asked another question.

"What if Sakura likes you?" He seemed bummed about the idea. But that aside, I almost choked with the water this time.

After a few coughs, I regained my stable state. Naruto looked worried. So I said something to cheer him up – I hope. "Naruto, never ask me about love."

"Why?"

"Plain and simple. I don't know the word love. Now let's get going, I can almost see the house." I changed the subject as I started as I started to run. Naruto seemed healed to me, because he ran after me.

The door to the house was open. We both ran inside and I yelled. "We're back!"

'_On second thought I shouldn't have yelled.'_ Sakura ran out of a room and hugged me real tight. Too tight for my sake, I almost saw the Garden of Eden. "Can't…. Breath….!"

Sakura, thankfully, heard and let go, she seemed flustered. _'Not good!'_ I collapse on the floor trying to steady my breathing. Seriously what is it with me and dying?

I hear footsteps and a cheerful boom of laughter. It was the drunkard. I looked up and he had amusement in his eyes.

"Kid! I thought we lost you!" He ruffled my hair. I smiled back at him.

"I thought I was lost too. But it's all thanks to Naruto, that I'm back to normal.!" He patted Naruto's head.

"Boy, I've changed my opinion about you." He smiled at him. Naruto smiled back.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked looking around. _'Obiously, he's in that room.'_

"Oh that's right! You guy's weren't here when he collapsed at the door." Sakura piped in. Then she pointed to the room he was resting. "He's in that room."

We all went into the room to find him awake. He seemed to acknowledge my return with a nod. Then he spaced out. I know what he was thinking, so I stayed quiet.

"What are you thinking about? Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura butted in.

Kakashi was brought back to the present. "Oh. I was thinking about Zabuza and how the boy seemed to make him away."

They argued on how Zabuza was alive; and how the boy, Sai , took him away to do his job. The normal ANBU medics would do it on the spot but he took Zabuza away, meaning he was planning to save him. Naruto yelled something, and the Inari kid shouted something also. I never spoke a word when they argued. I close my eyes and felt a piercing gaze. I quickly opened them to see it was just Sasuke, but the piercing gaze didn't belong to him. Then who did it belong to?

I looked around the room to find a small white mouse with holes for eyes. _'Wait was that holes for eyes and white mouse real?'_ My eyes widened at the mouse in the corner of the room. I stumbled towards it and grabbed it. Then I started to run like crazy, out of the house and into the forest.

"FUCK YOU, DEIDARA! YOU TRYING TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE?" I screamed as loud as I could. Then the mouse exploded.

Sasuke's POV

Kuro left the house, grabbing something along the way. He left the door wide open too. I peered behind the door frame at the ajar front door.

Why did he run like a mad dog? He didn't need to go pee. At least he didn't show it. But if he did he could have asked where the bathroom was.

I sighed freeing my mind from the useless thoughts. Why was I thinking about him anyway? I shivered and looked out the window.

Birds were flying out of the trees. _'Strange.'_ Then a few minutes after that, there was an explosion. The tremors were violent, and it shook the whole house. Few seconds later it stopped.

There was a minute of silence, so everyone could recover from the shock of the explosion. That's when Sakura broke the silence.

"Where's Kuro-kun?" She looked around worried.

That's when it hit me. _'Kuro ran out because he was carrying the bomb! No, he took the bomb from the corner of the room!'_

My mind raced as pieces attached themselves to uncover the hidden story. _'Someone placed the bomb in this house and Kuro was carrying the bomb! No, he took the bomb from the corner of the room.'_

I stumbled outside. Naruto followed me to the place where the explosion took place, trees that were closer to the explosion area were blown to smithereens. While farther trees got some damages. We explored deeper until we got to the center of the activity area. Lying down, he seemed broken.

"KURO!" Naruto ran over to the lifeless heap of bones. I walked more slowly, looking for signs of any danger.

Naruto's POV

Kuro lay there. He looked like he was sleeping I picked him up, and his head lolled over. Lifeless.

I felt Sasuke come near as well. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's take him to Kakashi-sensei." He whispered.

I nodded. My mouth was too dry to speak. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. _'Why did it have to happen to him? Just who did this?'_

With Sasuke's help. I got him on my back, and made our way slowly to where Kakashi-sensei was resting.

Third Person POV

A panther seemed to lick the gash on her side. She knew she didn't have long to live. Her ice blue eyes surveyed the area and found two boys walking. One carrying another small boy, her eyes rested on the small boy being carried. She then looked at her cub and grabbed him by the scruff and started limping to where the boys were going.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro: I DIED?<strong>

**Me: I'm afraid you did.**

**Kuro: WHERE IS THAT DAMN DEIDARA!**

**Deidara: It wasn't me!**

**Kuro: LAIR!**

**Kiba: Why are you guys fighting?**

**Kuro: *whips around* DEIDARA KILLED ME!**

**Kiba: *stares* Seriously?**

**Deidara: I SWEAR I DIDN'T! RIGHT PERU?**

**Me: *looks up* Huh? Oh yea, Kuro you didn't die by Deidara's clay.**

**Kuro: What? Then who was it that killed me!**

**Me: Some dude that comes later in the story, I don't even know myself.**

**Kuro: WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**

**Sai: Well I guess I'd better end this and please review.**


	10. Hugging can give you hives

Chapter 10: Hugging can give you hives

**Me: I finally got this up… but I'm so tired~~!**

**Kuro: GO SLEEP THEN!**

**Me: What's wrong with Kuro?**

**Deidara: She's still angry that you killed her in the last chapter. **

**Me: o.O" Okay then, if anybody needs me I'll be in my study looking at important papers *walks off***

**Kiba: So that leaves the disclaimer for us again?**

**Shikamaru: Yea, very troublesome. **

**Sai: *sighs* Then I'll do it. Peru doesn't own anything of the original Naruto manga or anime… whatsoever. The only thing she owns is the OCs that come in this chapter. **

**Kisame: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

Kakashi's POV

Naruto and Sasuke went outside to find Kuro. Sakura stayed with me, her thoughts was preoccupied with Kuro, it was crystal clear.

When did Kuro go out of the house when he was right in front of my eyes?

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto arrived. Naruto was carrying something. No, he was carrying someone. And that someone was Kuro.

Kuro looked lifeless. Sakura gasped and looked away. Judging from Naruto's expression, Kuro's body was a dead weight. 'Was he gone? An eight year old, gone?'

"Bring him here, Naruto." I motioned Naruto to my side.

Naruto put down Kuro, gently. He seemed to look like he was sleeping peacefully. I brushed his forehead free from the strands of hair. _'His body heat is… rising?'_

My eyes widen at the discovery I made. That's when I saw movement in the shadows of the room. I looked up and saw ice blue eyes staring at Kuro, and paid no attention to anyone else.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's hurt!" Sakura whispered. I followed her gaze and saw what she meant. This panther was about to die, yet it stays still in wait for Kuro?

Naruto was fidgeting. Probably getting ready to protect Kuro at the cost of his life. Sasuke was as calm and passive as ever. Kuro seemed to twitch under the gaze. Then he sucked air noisily, which made everyone look in his way. He opened his eyes, his fog-blue eyes surveyed the room. And his eyes met the panthers. There seemed to be a connection between the two; for Kuro got up and went over to it's side (he winced with pain but didn't really care, so I guess it was impossible to stop him), and it gave a cub to him.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes staring into each others eyes. Then the panther left the house, staggering all the way, and then it was gone.

Kuro's POV

The panther seemed to give her cub to me, with her dying breaths. I looked down at the cub she gave me.

Then I remembered that I was brought into a house. I looked around and saw everyone staring. I hung my head, ashamed.

"Sorry everyone." I mumbled.

"For what?" Kakashi mused. I looked up and stared at him, in his one good eye.

"For being a snob." I hung my head again only to jerk it back up it again to see Sakura to hug me (Sasuke's gaze was really unbearable right now, it felt like someone was trying to murder me with a stuffed animal). _'What the hell!'_

"Awww, Kuro-kun you're not a snob. Anyway who is this little guy?" Sakura changed the subject, and thankfully removed herself from me.

"This is the cub of the panther that just left." I look down at him. He was such a cute cub. His fur was a bit gray, but when he grows up it'll turn black. Like his mothers.

"What are you going to name him?" Naruto comes closer so he could take a better look at the cub.

I look at the cub one more time. Thinking up a name is hard, not to mention on how I thought up a name for my fish at home and ended up with Mik. _'Well if Kiba's dog is Akamaru, I could use, Uramaka. No that's too obvious. He'll notice. So how about… the word god? Then I'll go with my last syllable of my last name. Gami. I'll name him Gami.'_

I smiled at the name and I said it aloud, so everyone could hear it. "I'll name him Gami."

"It's not creative. But I like it! Believe it!" Naruto grinned and patted Gami's head.

Sakura wanted to pat his head too. So I gave Gami for her to hold. Sasuke just seemed to stare at me. I look back at him, and he kept on staring at me. _'What's wrong with him?'_ I thought as I turned my attention back to Gami.

He was mewling. _'I think he's hungry.'_ I looked around trying to find a bottle of some sort. To put milk in. I found one on top of the small cabinet. I took it and ran to the kitchen. The drunkard was sitting there sipping his sake.

"Hey Mister? Do you have any milk?" I ask sweetly as possible.

He looked up and smiled. "Sure I do kiddo! It's in the fridge."

I open the fridge grab the milk. Pour it into the bottle and find a rubber sucker to put on. I then run to Gami's side. He was still mewling, and Sakura had a worried expression on her face. I chuckled as I too Gami out of her hands, and began to feed him milk.

"What are we going to do now sensei?" Naruto broke the moment of silence (which I was thankful for).

"Hn?" Kakashi seemed to forget the topic that he was discussing.

"About Zabuza?" Naruto urged.

"Oh right. About that I'll be training you guys, so you could take on at least some Jonins." He told them.

"WHHAAAA?" Naruto and Sakura both cried in unison.

"We're gonna fight Zabuza?" Sakura gaped.

I zoned out of the conversation, and continued feeding Gami. He finished suckling and fell asleep. I dozed off as well.

~xXx~

I look around and it's all pitch black. This must be a dream. I see light ahead of me and I walk towards it. I think it was two minutes of walking until I saw a flickering light. It sped past me. I decided to chase after it before it vanished.

It seemed like forever. It stopped abruptly, and I skidded to a halt. I just noticed that I was in front of the light that I saw in the beginning. I turned back to see gold eyes staring at me.

~xXx~

I woke up in cold sweat. It was dark and the sun didn't rise yet. I looked around and saw Gami sleeping soundly. I sat up and looked around. I listened to everyones' snoring.

I think I had a fever because my head seemed to be burning up. I guess going outside will help cool it down.

I got up and Gami stirred. He looked at me with his ice-blue eyes. I smiled and motioned him to follow me. We both crept to the main door behind us.

We walked in the cool night breeze, for a while we didn't say anything. I was enjoying the cool breeze, when I heard a voice.

_Where is this place?_

"It's the outside." I explained, then I stopped. _'Did someone just talk to me?'_

I look around wildly to see who spoke. But the air didn't stir. Everything was quiet. I shrugged it off, thinking it was only the wind whispering. I thought wrong.

_Why are we outside?_

"Okay. Who's there? Come out, I know your out there." I was beginning to get creeped out. When I felt I felt a prod on my ankle. I look down and see Gami look at me curiously. Then the voice came again.

_Who's out there?_

I stare at him. "You can talk, Gami?"

_It seems that you can hear me thinking._ His ice blue eyes looked at me.

I smile. "So it was you who asked the questions?"

He purred in delight, that I understood. _It's great for you to catch on that quickly. _

"Ya, it is. I thought I was being Paranoid for a moment there." I sighed. Quite relieved that I wasn't.

_Who is this Gami person anyway?_ His ears twitched with curiosity.

"Gami is your name." I giggled. It was so long since I last giggled. It felt good to do it again.

_Then what is yours?_ His whiskers twitched.

"My name is Kuro. Kuro Shinigami." I patted his head and he purred.

_Are you my mother?_ I looked at him before saying anything.

"I guess you could say that. But don't worry, we'll be best friends from now on to infinity." I smiled, keeping worry out of my voice.

Gami twitched his tail. _So why are we outside anyway?_

"My head was overheating. And when it does I go take a walk outside. It helps a lot. Ya." I explained to Gami, and he got it.

We talked until dawn broke. "Let's go back Gami. The others will be worried if we aren't there. Besides, I've caused them a lot of trouble as well."

_Yes. Let's. It's getting chilly._ He felt happy, and took the lead.

We arrived at Tazuna's house. Kakashi was leaning on a single crutch for support. He turned and saw us. "Where have you been?"

"Went for a stroll. It's a habit of mine. Ya." I was met with a huge hug. I swear I couldn't breath. Sakura let me go and started scolding me.

"Don't you ever go off like that again! You hear me! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I looked at the others and scoffed. What I saw would ruin my memories. Kakashi looked amused at how Sakura treated me. Sasuke's glare seemed to hit killer intent level, I swear I could feel it. Naruto - I guess he was jealous, yup I guess that's the word.

I looked sheepishly at them (what is it with Sakura and hugging… me?), and changed the subject to save my skin from being torn off me alive. Dying was horrible, not to mention the incident with one of Deidara's bombs. "Okay then! How about we start training?"

Kakashi nodded and led the way. I already knew what was happening. So I seemed to zone out when we got there.

I thought about home, I missed it dearly. My parents would be in quite a shock. School was no different, I missed my friends. Not to mention the crappy teachers. My heart felt heavy. I was about to burst into tears (who wouldn't?), but I felt a knock on my head. Instinctively, I snapped to the present. My guard was on, I looked around warily and stopped at Kakashi.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" I answered tiredly. He motioned me away from the others who were already practicing on how to walk up a tree. He then turned to look at me.

"Kuro, I want to see your full skills." He said after a moment of silence.

I look at him questiongly. "What do mean by that? Ya?"

Kakashi sighed. "I want to know your true skills. And when I do know them, I'll set a training chart for you. Got it?"

I think it over. I didn't get a chance to look through the book after the ear/tail incident. But I guess I could learn and create a few jutsus of my own. It'd be worth it. I look up to Kakashi and smiled. "If you want to see painstaking progress then I guess I could show the 'true' skills I have."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finally finished… *yawns*<strong>

**Naruto: Why are you yawning Peru?**

**Me: …Naruto my dear friend… I spent most of… of my sleeping time… to finish this chapter… … … …**

**Naruto: Oh…**

**Sai: I guess we better leave her alone.**

**Me: *collapses***

**Naruto: *turns around* ?**

**Me: *snoozing***

**Kiba: What the heck? She actually fell down?**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome…**

**Kuro: Well I guess we'd better go, review please!**


	11. The scent of home

Chapter 11: The scent of home

**Me: Wow, I can't believe I'm posting chapters back to back, again. But feels good. **

**Kuro: …**

**Kiba: Hey How long do you think your going to hide Kuro's identity?**

**Me: …Maybe forever?**

**Deidara: Hey you guys! *stops* Woah! What's wrong with Kuro?**

**Me: She's still disoriented. **

**Kiba: About what?**

**Me: Dunno. **

**Shikamaru: Troublesome. **

**Me: Do you ever say anything else other than 'troublesome'? Huh, Shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru: No not always. **

**Me: You better, smarty pants!**

**Kiba: I think you should do the disclaimer now Sai. **

**Sai: Sure thing. Peru doesn't own anything in the Naruto manga or anime. But she does own Kuro, and Gami. **

**Kisame: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

"Come at me again. This time with more power!" Kakashi lectured me with more force than usual.

"Alright, alright." I sighed and restarted my hand sign. This time I let more chakra flow and I felt my throat burning. The same symptoms were on my upper back. Once the jutsu was completed, fireballs appeared from the palm of my hands. Much hotter than before. I released them and they went deadly fast, towards Kakashi. Unexpectedly, they started to gain speed.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he barely dodged it in time. It disappeared when it hit the tree behind him. Leaving blackened marks and scars on the tree. Kakashi went to inspect it with a curious eye.

"Oops." I scratched the back of my head. "Guess, I didn't mean to scar the tree for life."

"Wait - you stopped this?" Kakashi turned to face me.

I stared at him before I answered. "Ya. Just like this."

I put my hands in my pockets and a few minutes later a yellow flame appeared at my side. Kakashi seemed to stare at the flame, flickering at my side.

"You're not doing the hand sign? Are you?" He queried, with an unreadable look.

I shook my head and took out both of my hands, the flame still wandering around me. Gami seemed attracted to it, cause he was staring at it intently.

"Then how are you controlling the flame?"

"I guess with telepathic powers?" I questioned my own ability. Then looked at Gami. "What do you think Gami?"

Gami was startled by the direct question. _Well if you think about it, it's not impossible. _

"Okay, I guess it is possible." I pondered on it for a while.

Kakashi's POV

Kuro turned to face the panther kit.

"Is even possible Gami? There is a sharp pain once in a while, but it's all good." He stared at the kit before holding conversation again. "No you can't eat the flame! It is very harm - what was that?"

Then there was silence. Was Kuro talking to the kit or himself? The first seemed more plausible. Then a look of understanding dawned on Kuro's face, and he nodded.

He didn't say anything but the flame moved towards the kit. Kuro hesitated and the flame followed the hesitation. But it soon managed it's way to the open mouth of the kit.

"Ah! What are you doing?" I managed to move my legs in an attempt to stop them but I was still too slow. Gami, the kit, swallowed the flame. I stood there, unbelieving the unharmed kit.

Instead the kit seemed to glow a yellow color but it vanished. Kuro was surprised as well.

"No way! That doesn't make any sense Gami! Ya!" He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Gami. I coughed so they could notice me that I was still here. They both looked at me with surprise.

"Care to explain?" I questioned, crossing my arms across my chest.

Kuro's POV

"Ah! Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I totally forgot about you!" I put my hands behind my head. Then took a quick look at Gami by my side. "Looks like you can't hear Gami."

Kakashi nodded his head grimly, not in the least bit surprised.

_Wait, I want to try something, can I?_

"Well Gami, if it's going to help this situation then your welcome to try." I gestured to Kakashi. Gami activated his plan by going near to Kakashi.

_Can you hear me?_

Kakashi just seemed to stare at Gami, I sighed. "Gami, I don't think it's working. You'll have to try another time. Now Kakashi-sensei how is my training schedule coming along?."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! I kinda forgot about it sorry." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well… what am I supposed to do now? I can't just sit here all day long!" I huffed and the most strangest thing happened. Inside my head there were a pair of hands and they seemed to be doing a hand sign that I haven't discovered yet. I quickly mimicked the signs and a cloud of smoke seemed to come in front of me. When the clouds of smoke receded I stood there, my mouth gaping open. For in front of me was my mother, in her sleepwear (she always preferred the big men size for full length PJs)! I almost fell backwards. "Mom!"

She looked at me suspiciously, and then a recognition look passed her face. She hugged me tightly and started crying. "Oh I'm so glad you're safe! We were worried that you just ran away from home!"

"Uhhh… mom? I think that's enough now." I caught Kakashi trying to hold his laughter in. _'Damn him! Always the guy to witness things huh? Then I'll witness something of yours too! Someday… not now anyway.'_ I glared at him before turning my attention to my mom once again. "Mum?"

Turns out my mother seemed to be sleeping. _'Must've been rough; with me missing and all.'_ I sighed and sat there, gently placing my mom's head on my lap. Gami came and curled up beside me, and I fell asleep by my mom's fragrance; cherry blossoms. Sitting and sleeping are not my thing, but I just seemed to sleep like a statue. Soothed, and for once I felt like crying like a child again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wahoo! I finished the chapter!<strong>

**Kuro's mom: Kuro explain to me why you are a guy.**

**Kuro: Mom! Shhhhhhhhhhh! Don't say it out loud!**

**Kuro's mom: Why?**

**Kuro: *whispers***

**Kuro's mom: Oh, okay then. Your secret is safe with me. **

**Kakashi: ?**

**Kiba: ?**

**Shikamaru: ?**

**Naruto: ?**

**Deidara: I think we should end this Sai. **

**Sai: Okay, okay. Thanks for reading folks, don't forget to review!**

**Kisame: *holds up a warning sign***

**WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE LATE, DUE TO PLOT STICKINESS. SO PLEASE EXPECT DELAYS!**


	12. My name is

Chapter 12: My name is…

**Me: I'm doing this up the top of my head so it might have a lot of spelling mistakes. And I'm also doing this in math class. **

**Kiba: Why the heck are you doing this in math class?**

**Me: … cause I felt like it…?**

**Kiba: WTF? O.o"**

**Sai: Well then, I'll take that as my cue. Peru doesn't own anything of Naruto, and all that, except the OCs she created. **

**Kisame: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

Kuro's POV

"Mom? Are you awake?" I nudged her and she stirred.

"Hmmm…" She turned over but was still sleeping. She could be a hard core sleeper sometimes. I sighed and got out of bed.

We were brought back to Tazuna's house. I did some stretching, and Gami joined me.

_Kuro, who is this woman that appeared yesterday?_

I smiled at him. "She is my mother, Gami."

_Your mother? You mean the person who gave birth to you?_

"Ya. It's like that." I nodded as I did the lunge form.

_Then what about mine?_

I stopped to think about it. I sat down and started petting Gami. "Your mother… left you to me because…"

_Because?_

"Because she was about to die, so she left you with me." I rested my hand on his head.

_Oh… well I think she was right to leave me with you. _

"It's alright Gami, we'll be together. Always, I promise." I patted his head again, and got back to my training exercise.

I was halfway through my thousand pushups, when a knock sounded on the door. I sat down and huffed my answer.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sakura popped her head in. Then she blushed and took her head away. "Kuro-kun, your shirt."

I looked down at my bare chest. _'Oh shoot, I forgot I took it off after the 200 pushups break!' _I quickly scramble to get the GAP sweatshirt on.

"Okay, you can come in now." I completely forgot that I was a guy in this world, and that I have to face the guy problems. But it wasn't that bad.

Sakura cautiously stuck her head, and eventually got past the door. She sat down beside me and started petting Gami.

"I came by to see if you're okay…" Sakura trailed off as her face grew distant.

"Well I'm okay now, so there isn't anything to be worried about." I smiled at her, and she nodded her head flustered. There was a moment of awkward silence which I couldn't bear at all. Luckily, Sakura broke the silence.

"Well I'm going to stay with Mr. Tazuna. You want to come too Kuro?" She asked me. I wanted to go, but I couldn't. Not with my mom here…

"You can go dear." Sakura and I turned to face the owner of the voice. She was sitting upright on her made bed, smiling.

"Mom! You're awake!" I quickly went to her side to see if anything was wrong.

"Yes Kuro, I'm alright. I see you've made friends here." She nodded towards Sakura. Turning back to me she continued. "You can go with her, I'll stay here and wait for you."

"But - "

"It's alright Kuro, I know this place quite well." I look at her questioningly but I did as she told me to. I got up and smiled at Sakura.

"Okay, let's go Sakura. Come, Gami." We left the house to meet up with Tazuna, looking back at the house before it disappeared behind the trees.

Kuro's mom's POV

I watched as Kuro left with Tazuna and the pinkette. Her face looked worried as she looked back at the house. I looked at the path she had taken until a knock on the door brought me back to the present.

"Mind if I come in?" I looked to see Kakashi at the door. I smiled at him.

"I didn't say no did I?" I replied with a question of my own.

"No you didn't." He agreed as he made his way to the make-shift bed that I was sitting on a few minutes before.

"So what brings you here, Kakashi?" He jerked at his name being mentioned, his one eye narrowing.

"How do you know my name?" He drawled.

"Your father told me, and you were a kid back then… still in the Academy back then." I smiled at the memory. Kakashi was thinking about something.

"You've met my father?" He looked at me with an unreadable look.

"Yes, he was quite the gentleman as well." I giggled at the past.

Kakashi looked at me, as if I was an old person who lived through many seasons of war. I laughed at his confused expression.

"Hmmm… you don't seem to remember me, Kakashi." I looked at him thoughtfully.

"We met?" He scoffed, not believing what I said. I smiled softly at him.

Kakashi's POV

She smiled softly and the shadows caressed her skin. Her midnight brown hair, flowed in the wind that seeped into the room. Her eyes a dark crimson, making it look like they were black, shined in the light of day. She curtsied slightly and introduced herself. "My name is Mai Angelica, princess of Dragon Clan. In the Palace of Flames; west of the Land Hidden by Clouds. It is my pleasure to meet you, Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finished ~ <strong>

**Kiba: o.O What the heck just happened?**

**Me: Duh~ Kuro's mom introduced herself. That's what happened!**

**Kakashi: She's a princess?**

**Kuro: My mom is a princess?**

**Mai: I'm a princess?**

**Me: What's wrong with you people! I just said she was a princess, didn't I?**

**Kiba: Calm down, Peru! They just need to let it sink in, and they'll recover from the shock.**

**Sai: Wow… and I come later in the story. It's going so fast!**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	13. Another boring day

Chapter 13: Another boring day.

**Me: Man it's really tiring to post day after day but I'll live through it. It's worth it anyway. Now for the disclaimer; Sai!**

***cricket chirping***

**Me: *looks around and starts crying* Sooooooo aloooooooone! Anyway *sniff* hope you enjoy this chapter, I do not own anything of Naruto. If you thought I did then you'd better get your brains checked for any concussions that may have occurred in your life time**.

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

Kakashi's POV

I stared at her in shock. This woman that Kuro brought was his mother, that I could get my head around. But the fact that she was a princess? That I couldn't bring myself to believe. I shake my head, as if that will help me understand this all. I don't even remember going into the land hidden by clouds, or even the west for that matter. I look at Mai.

"Are you sure we met? Because I don't think I remember going to the land hidden by clouds." A look of understanding crept in her eyes. She smiled.

"I understand why you can't remember. People who have visited the Palace of Flames had their memories erased for their own good." Mai replied sadly. "And so every time I saw a former traveler that visited us they wouldn't remember me."

I stared at her. Was she lying? I don't even think a Dragon clan has even existed. Then something hit me, that should have hit me long ago.

"Then Kuro is the prince of your clan?" Mai smiled, and giggled.

"It seems that Kuro truly has become a guy." She said with sparkles in her eyes.

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." She turned to look at the path that Kuro took a while ago. Then abruptly faced me again, with determination in her eyes.

"Kakashi, I saw that you teach kids now. Can I meet them?" I was taken aback by her determination. Causing me to fall off the make-shift bed. I heard her laugh, so I quickly got up. Embarrassed, something I don't usually do.

"Was that on purpose?" I asked her.

"Ahh? No, no, it wasn't on purpose. You just fell on your own." She wiped a tear away from her eye, then sighed. "But can I see the kids that Sarutobi gave you?"

_'I will never understand how she knows these people.' _"Sure, they're at the back of the house practicing on how to walk up on trees." I jabbed my thumb in the general direction they were in.

"Oooh, sounds like fun! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" She grabbed the back of my shirt collar and ran to the backyard. I was practically flying like a banner. I sighed, 'Like mother, like son.'

_With Tazuna and the bridge_

Kuro's POV

I went around and helped Tazuna with the woods and pillars. Turns out I can actually use telepathy to move things around. We finished half of the bridge (with my awesome powers) before we went back. Sakura was holding Gami and seemed to be satisfied with it, but it didn't stop her from seeing the poverty that was in the land of waves.

"I can't believe on what I'm seeing." She looked around sadly.

"This is the work of Gatō's reign of power." Tazuna agreed and started to explain on what had happened after his forced election. My mind tuned out and went back to when my mother woke up.

_'She said she knew this part quite well. What dies that mean?'_I was brought back to the present when I caught sight of the guy who accidentally touched Sakura's butt in the manga. I sly grin made it's way to my face.

I made my way to him and bent down to look him eye to eye. He looked at me and frowned.

"What do you want kid?" He grunted. I smiled evilly at him and whispered something in his ear. Then left him to meet up with Tazuna and Sakura.

The Man's POV

The kid left to stand a few ways away. He seemed to be waiting for the people that made their way towards him; an old man and a young girl.

I eyed the girls bag, it was an easy prey. She wouldn't notice that it would be stolen. I made my way to reach for her bag, but then my hand touched something squishy. A fiery aura framed the girl and I looked where I was touching, wide-eyed.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled.

"ARRG I WASN'T DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WAS ONLY GOING TO - DAMN!" it was pointless to tell her the truth, I would get a beating either way. I ran away. I caught the boy from before laughing! _'He knew it was going to happen! He knew!'_

I ran, with the boys words echoing inside my head, _'Your life will end as a pervert.'_

_Back at Tazuna's house.  
><em>  
>Mai's POV<p>

I stopped at the clearing. And saw two boys run up trees, marking them with kunais. _'Poor trees.'_I turn towards Kakashi, and pointed towards the kids. "Tell me who they are!"

Kakashi sighed as he got up and dusted himself off. "The one in the orange jumpsuit is Naruto Uzumaki and the the raven haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tell me who is the pinkette, who came to talk to Kuro." I pressed on. Thinking on who these kids in front of me looked alike with people I have met.

"That was Sakura Haruno." Kakashi explained as he evaluated the two kids before him. Then it hit me.

"I remember now! I know who their fathers are!" I looked more closely and it all made sense. Fugaku and Minato were clearly displayed in each boys appearance. I looked over at Kakashi and saw him recover from my sudden shout. I laughed at him, making the two boys climbing trees fall.

Sasuke's POV

A shout came from the house and I lost my concentration and fell to the ground. I looked over at Naruto and he was on the ground also. I looked over at the house and saw Kakashi-sensei with a woman who was laughing out loud. _'Who the hell is she? Laughing like that?'  
><em>  
>I huffed irritably as I got up and dusted myself off. Kakashi-sensei made his way towards us, with the woman trailing behind him.<p>

Kakashi's POV

I ran towards Naruto and Sasuke who fell off their trees'. Worried that they may have gotten concussions. Mai tagged along.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked keeping my composure. Sasuke grunted and Naruto looked wide-eyed at Mai.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei who is this person?" Naruto asked still eyeing her. I sighed, they'd find out sooner or later.

"This is Angelica. Mai Angelica. Kuro's mother." They both stared at her and gaped, kind of a funny sight and all but it was short lived.

"Aww, Kakashi don't you think that these two look exactly like their fathers?" She turned to face me, eyes glittering. "How are they anyway?"

I coughed. "It's best if we talk about this later. Not now. In front of these two."

I motioned at the boys. Sasuke had a black aura around him, his look was menacing. Whislt Naruto, was like, 'what the hell?', Mai just started laughing. Naruto, Sasuke and I stared at her as if she'd gone mad. When she ceased laughing, she looked at me seriously.

"How are they Kakashi?" I sighed and ushered her away. When we got a safe distance away from the kids I started explaining the events that had happened. After hearing all this she was quiet for a while, then tears started to fall down her cheeks. I looked at her appalled.

It was only a few minutes of crying when she wiped her eyes dry. She managed a smile and started walking to the house. Her PJs flagged behind her.

_Later  
><em>  
>Kuro's POV<p>

We got to the house and everything went according to the script. I sat there and yawned, while petting Gami.

Kakashi said that my mother was in her room and hadn't come out since the incident earlier. I sighed as I excused myself from the table, Gami padded after me.

I reached the door of the room. I knocked on it but there was no answer. I opened the door a bit and peeked in. "Mother?"

There was a slight snoring from one of the beds, I sighed. _'She's just sleeping.'_

I closed the door and went outside into the woods. I saw a flash of orange escape into the forest as well. "Gami let's go and meet Sai!"

_Who is this Sai, Kuro?  
><em>  
>"Some kid that I met when we first came into the land of waves." I smiled as I started running into the forest as well. We came into the clearing where Naruto encounters Sai. I quickly climb a tree and Gami follows. We wait until Sai actually comes and Naruto brings him the herbs.<p>

They were in their conversation that Sai would have denied of being a girl, and he did! I nearly fell out of the tree laughing, because of Naruto's face.

I went and chased after him. He must have felt my presence, cause he immediately threw a kunai at me. I caught it in the loophole and it stopped an inch away from my face.

"Woah!" I breathed in awe. "You sure know how to throw these things, don't ya?"

His eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "Da names Kuro Shinigami. Nice to meet ya!"

He seemed to relax a bit and put on his infamous smile. "Oh so your not here to kill me."

I stare at him and burst out laughing. "Who's going to kill you Sai?"

He stood there and looked blank. I noticed my slip and began to laugh nervously.

"Well I hope to see you later in the upcoming years, Sai!" I waved cheerily at him and left.

Sai's POV

The boy left, waving his goodbye. I was amused. _'He is quite interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: DONE!<strong>

**Kiba: Why did you make it so long for? It's doesn't even make sense!**

**Me: You really think so? I'm so happy that someone agrees with me! *tears of joy***

**Kiba: *sweatdrops***

**Sai: I only had the last part to talk in. :'(**

**Me: Sorry about that Sai, I didn't mean to. Besides, you'll appear later on in the story.**

**Sai: Promise?**

**Me: Promise.**

**Kisame: Woah! Such a touching moment!**

**Kakashi: Indeed.**

**Naruto: What did I miss?**

**Me: Nothing much. Just the next chapter of My Life, A Weird One.**

**Naruto: Noooooooooooo!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome.**

**Kuro: Your tellin' me.**

**Gami: Wow! Such drama!**

**Me: So hoped you enjoyed it! And if you did leave a comment in the review section. If you do I might give out Naruto shaped cookies.**

**Naruto: Really?**

**Me: Who knows.**

**Naruto: Review! Or else!**


	14. What happened?

Chapter 14: What happened?

**Me: Wahhh~~~~!**

**Kisame: Whats'up?**

**Me: I dunno. **

**Kisame: *sweatdrops***

**Kiba: *snores***

**Me: o.O" *turns to Sai* I think it's best to start Sai. **

**Sai: Okay. Peru doesn't own anything of this from the original Naruto. Only the characters that don't exist in the original Naruto manga or anime for that matter. **

**Deidara: Enjoy~~~! Un!**

**Me: Deidara! You made it! *fistpumps***

**Everybody else: O.o" *sweatdrops***

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

Kuro's POV

We were back in Konoha and I was having a deep conversation with my mom, on the way to Sarutobi's office.

"Wait. So you're saying that there is a clan called Dragon Clan?" I asked her quizzically.

"Uh-huh." Was her reply. We were halfway there to the Hokage Tower and I hardly got any information from my mother. I sighed.

"And you're saying your from a royal bloodline?" I toyed the question around, slightly confused in the way the conversation was heading.

"Mmhm." Was her reply.

"And that would make me a prince or a princess?" I pushed the question onto her. At this she smiled, and stroked my hair.

"I guess you are my little prince huh Kuro?" A gleam came into her eyes. "After all you did change into a guy, huh?"

I turned a shade of red and hung my head in my embarrassment. "But you're saying that you come from a made up world!"

"And what about it?" She kept looking forward.

"What do you mean, 'what about it?', It means everything and I don't know my origins clearly!" I was frustrated. I had the right to be, my mom had kept things from me and I didn't know anything!

"Kuro, was Sarutobi well?" I looked at her before answering.

"Ya, he's well. But it doesn't answer my question! How on earth dud you meet dad?" I prodded into the situation a bit more.

"Your dad has a story of his own. He never told me. But as to how I got to the real world, that was quite an adventure!" Her eyes sparkled at the past memory, of which I had no clue of.

"Does that mean I have to go home?" I questioned, not wanting to go hone at all.

"That depends. You might even have a choice." She replied, knocking on the big doors that led to Sarutobi's office.

"Come in." Was his muffled reply.

My mom opened the door like a kid would, which also made Sarutobi flinch.

"Morning~! Sarutobi~!" She yelled cheerily. After taking in his features, she chuckled. "You've gained some age, old man!"

Sarutobi looked up warily, but when he saw who it was he smiled. "Mai! I thought that I'd never see you again!"

"Same here old man." She nodded her agreement, with her arms crossed across her chest. Sarutobi got up and motioned my mom to a room.

"There are some clothes in there. Why don't you change?"

"I'd be glad, it has been a long time since I put on proper ninja clothes." My mom marched in the room and closed the door behind her. I looked over at Sarutobi.

"You know her, Third-sama?" I pointed at the door my mom went through.

"Why, yes I do. She was one of those ninjas that butted in every now and then to see what was going on." Sarutobi sighed. "The elders even persuade her to becoming Hokage before me. And yet she still hasn't aged a bit in all the years she went missing."

I gaped and blurted out something that should have been kept in. "My mother went missing?"

"Yeah, it was quite a while -" Sautobi stopped in mid-sentence and turned to face me. _'Damn he noticed!'_ "She's your mother?"

"Uh… yea?" I chuckled nervously. Sarutobi's face grew serious.

"You've got some explaining to do young lad." I sighed knowing that there was no way out of the situation, other than spilling my whole story to the floor.

_15 minutes of painful explanation to the Third and Mai still changing… later_

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk and letting all the information, that I told him, sink in. I fidgeted once in a while, but that was only to go to the bathroom. And right now I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Third-sama! I really need to go~!" I fidgeted some more. When he didn't give an answer I bolted out the door and went to the closest bathroom I could find.

Sarutobi's POV

Kuro spilled his story. Then he bolted out the door for some other form of reason. _'So Mai did get married with that guy.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Damn… so tired~<strong>

**Gami: I wasn't even in this chapter. :'(**

**Me: Sorry Gami, I kind of gotten carried away with the whole parent hood thingie. **

**Kiba: *snores***

**Kuro: I got busted! :'(**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome. **

**Me: Says the guy who knows it all. **

**Deidara: I didn't get a thing from this chapter. **

**Me: Says the guy who wasn't here for the chapters before. *yawns* So tired~ okay that's it I'm going to go sleep. **

**Sai: Well she was doing this in math class again. **

**Everybody else: *stares at Peru***

**Me: *snores* *twitches under the gaze of everybody***

**Everybody: 'seriously?'**

**Sai: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Peru would be happy if you readers reviewed. **

**Me: Achoo *sniffs and returns to snoring***


	15. Same as me

Chapter 15: Same as me.

**Me: I'm starting this in math class again.**

**Kiba: You really are a freak.**

**Me: You really mean it?**

**Kiba: Yeah.**

**Me: I'm so happy *jumps on Kiba***

**Kiba: Get off of me!**

**Me: *pouts* No.**

***Me and Kiba argue***

**Sai: Well, Peru doesn't own anything of the original Naruto book or anime but she does own the OCs she has created.**

**Gami: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

Kuro's POV

I came back to Sarutobi's office, much relieved from my washroom break. Right now my mind was swirling with the recent events that have happened. _'Too much of a good thing can become poison to the body.'  
><em>  
>That's when a thought came to my mind. While my mom would chat up with Sarutobi on the things she missed, I'll go and have an adventure for myself. I ran out of the Hokage Tower and almost flew out of the Konoha gates.<p>

I made sure that no one was following me, if they did I wouldn't have an adventure. I went deep into the forest and I walked for I don't know how many hours, but I was hungry. And I knew that avoiding my stomach's precious need could result in a disaster.

So I went in search of food. That's when I heard some noises ahead. I picked my pace up and the sound got louder.

_**BAM  
><strong>_  
>"Owwwww! Watch where you're going! Ya!" I rubbed my head.<p>

"Ugh! Your the one who needs to apologize! After all you were the one who collided into me first!" The stranger replied, she sounded pained. As if a ton of weight was crushing her. I looked up to see it was a girl. But something wasn't right about her… I just couldn't put my finger on it… "What are you staring at, huh?"

I jolted to the present. "Nothing."

"Aw, don't be shy! You also fell for my beauties, all guys seem to be like that. They fall for me and reject their intuition." She sighed, shaking her head empathetically. That was when it hit me, and I almost screamed out the answer.

"Your not a girl!" She was looked at me as if I had gone mad or something. Then she started smiling.

"What you deny me being a girl? Now that's a funny thought! Boy, can't you see these beautiful breasts of mine? Here touch them." She grabbed my hand and pulled it towards my chest. Now don't get me wrong dear readers, I didn't wait for having my hand placed on her D-cups! Instead I tried to pull my hand away, but her damn grasp was super strong. Compared to her strength, my attempts were feeble failures! I finally mustered my will to shout.

"LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A PERVERT!" I screeched. She finally let go, but not before she yanked my hand and it grazed her chest. If I had a mirror, I'd bet that my eyes were wide as the planet Jupiter. I sulked in my corner, who wouldn't after touching someone else's breasts? I felt dirty now, my hand (that touched the breast) was tingling, and it wouldn't stop. And I felt sick.

"Awww, come on! Don't start sulking! You have to get dirty sometime and yours is a long ways away. Every man has to do it sometime~. Touching a girls breasts are supposed to be like drinking water for you." The girl taunted me. I got up and faced her.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DIRTY IT FEELS TO TOUCH SOME RANDOM PERSON'S BREASTS!" I yelled at her, whislt I was crying comical tears and heading back to my sulking corner.

The girl just smiled sweetly and placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched, and glared at her from the corner of my eye. When she spoke it wasn't as idiotically as it was before, but more of a… normal tone. If that's how you describe it.

"Well, how about it?" She smiled softly.

"About what?" I grumbled, still sulking.

"About we starting over again, silly!" She giggled. I sighed, frustrated.

"Fine, we'll start from the beginning. With introductions." Still wary of her, I shook her hand.

Girl's POV

This boy who had bumped into her this morning was still wary. He was keeping his guard up. I had to giggle. After all, the guys I met before him were all perverts and kept touching me everywhere; so I beat them senseless. It was always like that since I came here.

That's right, back when I was at home I headed into a forest. I apparently fell down a hole, just like Alice in Alice in Wonderland. Except that there were no zero-gravity falls or fluffy bunnies wearing waist coats. Instead I found myself in a different world. And that was the world of Naruto.

What seemed to catch my attention on this boy was that he was definitely cute. But besides that he knew I wasn't a girl. I shook his hand and smiled. "What's your name anyway?"

"Shinigami. Kuro Shinigami. And yours?" He smiled, still wary. But gosh was his smile cute!

"Nashi Lee. Pleased make your acquaintance, Kuro! Now tell me!"

"Tell you what?" He replied gruffly.

"About you knowing that I'm not a girl!"

"Because girls don't just let others touch their bodies so easily, bastard!" He growled his annoyance. I squealed like fan girls do, this is the cause of the girl hormones in me.

"And?" I asked him.

"What else is there to know?" He asked letting go of my hand.

"Are you still sure that I'm not a girl?" I prodded deeper. He looked like was ready to snap.

"Did you come from another world?" He asked, his voice icy. Which also sent chills down my spine.

"And if I did?" I toyed with him a bit longer. But I wasn't expecting to hear his answer.

"I did too." He looked down at his feet. Then a question popped into my head.

"Are you really a boy then?" He shook his head, his gaze cast down. So he really was a she! No wonder he looked really cute! I hugged him by wrapping my arms around his neck. "Then we're a couple!"

"Get off me!" He went beet red as he struggled to get out of my grip.

Gami's POV

Kuro went missing after he went to the bathroom. I went to go search for him so I left the tower and Konoha. Luckily Kuro's scent trail was still fresh, so I followed it.

Kuro's POV

This girl, who is really a guy, still kept hugging me and I was starting to lose patience.

"Get off me, now!" I gritted my teeth. Fortunately, she let go. I sighed my relief. I noted the bushes moving, and Gami came out.

_There you are! Everyone is going to get worried!  
><em>  
>"Sorry Gami, I felt like having an adventure… and it looks like I bumped into it too." I pointed to Nashi. Gami looked at her and grunted.<p>

_Well we better get going. It's going to get late. _

I nodded said my goodbyes with Nashi. Then left for Konoha.

Nashi's POV

Kuro said goodbye and left with the panther. I kept looking at the path they took, even after they were long gone.

There was movement behind me, but I didn't bother to turn around. I knew who it was.

"Pein wants to meet with you." The gruff voice responded.

"Sure, I'll be there. Just give me a minute, Hidan." I answered, still not looking back.

I heard him grunt and turn around but then stopped. He turned part way. "Deidara's been worried about you, he won't rest until you come safely."

I smiled. Ever since I came to this world, Deidara has been helping me. He's just like the brother I've wanted. He's not like the ones at home. I heard Hidan's footsteps getting farther away as he went back to the hideout. I turned and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M FINISHED!~~~~~~<strong>

**Kiba: Get off of me! And don't scream in my ear!**

**Me: Oops sorry Kiba, I completely forgot that I was still on you. *hops off and looks at schedule* DAMN! I forgot about the other stories! Sorry guys I better get going! *runs off***

**Po: What's that about?**

**Kiba: O.o" Who are you?**

**Po: Didn't Peru tell you guys? I'm gonna be a new character in this fanfic.**

**Kuro: Po~~~! There you are! Let's go eat ice cream! *grabs Po and runs to ice cream vendor that was there all along***

**Nashi: *goes after them with a camera***

**Kiba: …**

**Sai: …**

**Shikamaru: *shakes head* Troublesome.**

**Sai: A-anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And please don't forget to review!**


	16. Trouble Makers

Chapter 16: Trouble makers.

**Me: Aargh! Dads not hooome!**

**Sai: Is that a problem?**

**Me: Yes it is! I can't get inside my house then! *wails***

**Kiba: Don't you have a spare key?**

**Me: Noooooooooooo *wails***

**Shikamaru: Troublesome. **

**Me: How could you be soooo mean Shikamaru! *wails and runs off***

**Sai: *clears throat* While Kiba comforts *glares at Kiba* Peru, I will start the disclaimer. **

**Kiba: Geez Sai, your so forceful at times. *sighs and walks away to find Peru***

**Sai: Peru doesn't own the original Naruto characters in the manga or in the anime. Except for the OCs, like Kuro and her majesty Mai. She does hope for your reviews.**

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

A teenage boy was wandering in the woods. Eating fish while he was walking. He looked around, his turquoise eyes flickered through his long bright red bangs. He spotted a gate and he went closer to inspect it. Turns out that the gate belonged to Konohagakure, the land hidden in the leaves.

He proceeded to go inside the city only to be stopped by a ninja at the gates.

"Where do you think you're going?" The ninja asked the redhead.

"Um… inside the city?" He answered, slightly confused at why the ninja stopped him.

"Oh sorry, my senses gone bad by these troublemakers. I can't always be too sure at who is going in and out of the city." The ninja confessed. He then looked at the boy in the eye. "What is your name boy?"

"Po." The redhead stated. "Po Hime."

"Okay you can go ahead Po, but be wary. Of golden eyes and bronze hair."

"Sure thing," Po agreed and left on his journey inside Konohagakure. Smiling.

_-meanwhile in the forest-_

Kuro's POV

"Gami, can there be people that come here from another world?" I asked Gami.

_I don't think so. Why do you ask?_ He continued to walk forward.

I look at him, _'He's grown so much in these past few days.'_ "Just a thought."

_-at the Hokage Tower-_

Third Person POV

"Mai, you really went and married him?" Sarutobi asked Mai who just recently changed into ninja clothing. A fish net top and on top if that she wore a red T-shirt. She wore short shorts and had leggings up to her knees underneath. leaving her stomach open. She also changed into comfortable ninja shoes, the sandals that everyone wore.

"Yeah he was a great guy, I ended up falling for him." Mai sighed dreamily.

"So how was Kuro-kun's birth? Nothing went wrong did it?" Sarutobi asked, worried.

"His delivery went smoothly, there's nothing to worry about. You're not a girl to ask that Sarutobi." Mai giggled as she reminded him of his gender. "And how is life as a Hokage?"

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and sighed. "It's stressing as usual, sometimes I wish Minato was still alive to take over for me."

Mai sniffed. "It's a pity that he died sealing the Kyuubi in his kid."

There was a moment of silence. The air had a gloomy aura. Mai broke the silence.

"Is the Palace of Flames still intact?" She asked.

"If my memory serves me correct, I think it was." Sarutobi answered honestly, concern was in his eyes when he continued. "Do you plan to go back?"

"I don't know, if I do I might not be able to come back." Mai answered, while studying the floor.

"Will you take Kuro with you?" He pressed. Mai was silent for a while, deep in thought.

"I think I will take Kuro with me, if the Palace is still intact then they will need to know the heir for the throne. After the present King ceases to exist." She explained. Confident in her knowledge. Sarutobi nodded.

"I think we will need to talk with Kuro on this, and Kakashi too." He said as he got up and moved to look at the city below the tower. His wrinkles seemed to grow in numbers, and he couldn't turn time back no matter how much he needed it.

There was a knock at the door. Sarutobi answered it and the door opened, an ANBU came inside.

"Sarutobi-sama, this kid wants to talk to you." He stood to one side and revealed a teenage boy with long bright red bangs. He bowed slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sarutobi-sama." He said with a charming smile. "I've come here to give a message to you from the King of the Palace of Flames."

Mai perked up at the mention of the palace, but she kept silent.

"What is the message?" Sarutobi sighed.

"The King wants you to come for an important ceremony." The redhead continued.

Sarutobi was quiet for a moment, thinking about the offer. He looked over to Mai and thought of something. "I cannot leave my village without a leader. But I do know a person who can go in my stead."

"But it'd be an honor if you came with me to the Palace of Flames." The redhead began to protest, but Mai stepped in this time.

"When Sarutobi says that he can't leave, he can't leave." She confronted the teenager. He looked over at Mai, and his jaw visibly dropped.

Sarutobi's POV

"P-pr-princess Mai? What are you doing here in a ninja country?" He made his way towards her and ushered her through the big doors. "Thank you for keeping the Princess safe, and please think about the offer of coming to the palace. The King would be pleased if you came."

With that he left, Mai's yelling could still be heard through the hallways. I sighed as I heard her yelling attempts getting quieter as the exited the building.

I turned to the ANBU officer that was still there. "Bring Kuro-kun here. I need to have a word with him."

The ANBU officer nodded and went off to find Kuro-kun. I returned to my seat and resumed my paperwork.

Kuro's POV

I laid down on a grassy field just outside of the Academy. Gami was beside me snoozing. I was watching the clouds, my eyes getting heavier by the second. Eventually I slept.

-xXx-

I look around me nothing was visible at all. _'Must be another dream.'_

Except everything was white. A rumble sounded and under me a hole opened, no it wasn't a hole. It was an eye. A red eye.

-xXx-

I jolted awake, breathing heavily. My vision was adjusting itself to the bright light. A shadow came over me. "Wha?" Blinking rapidly I got my eyes to adjust.

The ANBU standing over top of me was… just standing there. "Do you need something?"

The ANBU nodded. "The Hokage wants to see you."

He then went off to do his leftover business that he had. I heaved a sigh as I got up, bent down to pick up Gami (who was still sleeping). And turned to leave for the Hokage Tower.

There was yelling but I couldn't identify it. _'Maybe some trouble maker got in trouble.'_

When I got to the entrance of the tower, I noticed somebody else heading for it as well. Turned out to be Kakashi, with team seven trailing behind him. Fighting as they usually do. I smiled, some things were never meant to change. And that included friendship.

"Hey you guys!" I ran over to them. Sakura blushed when she saw me. _'Ugh not again! I hope that this stops one day otherwise I'll kill myself!'_ I groaned inwardly. But I kept my best smile plastered on my face. "What are you doing here at the Hokage Tower?"

"We could ask you the same question." Kakashi asked.

"I was asked by an ANBU to come and meet the Hokage." I replied, shifting Gami into the baby hold position.

"Hmmm… sounds reasonable." He stated before turning back towards the tower, his team followed him including me.

"What do you mean reasonable?" I asked him, patience was going down. He didn't answer so I left them behind and went to straight to the Hokage. I slammed the door open and stormed inside. "You called Third-sama?"

Sarutobi looked up, confused at my behavior. "Is something wrong, Kuro-kun?"

I calmed done a bit, but my head was still steaming. "Nothing just a recent encounter problem had come, now back to why you called me here. What is it about that is so important than snoozing?"

He just stared at me for a few minutes before clearing his throat and continuing. "Your mother has been taken to the Palace of Flames."

I stared at him, as if he spoke a foreign language. I managed to find my voice after that. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Your mother, Kuro-kun, has been taken home by a guard of the Palace of Flames." He repeated. Looking directly into my gaze. "She was taken home."

I turned my head from side to side, looking both ways. Then lowered my head and started biting my lip. I abruptly snapped my head back up again, my anger was piling. "That's not possible."

"Why do think so?" Sarutobi asked, raising a questioning brow.

"My mom would beat the people up. She won't let them take her anywhere! That's why it's impossible to take her anywhere!" I said the small proofs with an agonizing breath. _'Mom is not to be taken lightly.'_ I thought as I took a breather. "She's the most powerful person I know! She can't be tamed no matter what you do!"

"Interesting." Sarutobi said with an unreadable expression. Before I could argue, he continued. "Kuro-kun, before your mother was taken away she said that she will go back to the Palace of Flames with you."

I was quiet for quite a while, letting the information sink itself in. "And?"

"She said that the Palace had to know the heir to the throne if the present ruler ceased to exist." _'Always like mom, huh.'_ I looked at the floor, then looked up again.

"What's the question?" I asked him tiredly. _'Damn, after I get this done I need to sleep.'_

"Will you go to the Palace of Flames?" He asked, cautiously. I was about to answer when I heard someone behind me.

"A PALACE? KURO-KUN'S GOING TO A PALACE?" Sakura asked amazed. I turned around and narrowed my eyes, team seven were behind us. _'Why if all times!'_ I wailed inside my head.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked Kakashi.

"We just got here, right guys?" He questioned his team. I narrowed my eyes again. _'Lair.'_ I turned back towards Sarutobi.

"I'll go, just give me a location and I'll leave right away." I said warily. Sarutobi nodded and searched for the map there. He took it out of one of his drawers and placed it on his desk.

"This is the map that was made before we've traveled to it." Sarutobi said as I made my way to take a look at the map. It was the map of the world, just like the one on the Naruto pedia, a little x was marked near the land hidden in the clouds. I looked up at Sarutobi.

"This is the place that they have taken my mom to?" I pointed to the x. He nodded. I grabbed the map and saluted with my first two fingers. I smiled at him. "I'll be off then."

I left the office, starting on my adventure. With a big smile of course, all signs of sleepiness gone.

Third Person's POV

Sarutobi saw Kuro leave from his glass window. He was a bit uneasy of letting him go alone, but he was Mai's son after all. So he should be fine. He sighed and turned to face team seven.

Kakashi gave Sarutobi a knowing look. "You do realize that there are trouble makers located in that region?"

Sarutobi nodded. Whislt team seven didn't have a clue on what they were talking about.

"But they have been spotted near Konoha. That's what some of the ninjas told me." Sarutobi said worriedly. "Those gold eyes and bronze hair."

"They're presumably teenagers." Kakashi replied.

Sakura who just got the gist of things, blurted out. "But Kuro-kun can beat them when he's all grown up!"

Everyone looked at her and she looked at the ground, red in the face. Sarutobi turned to look at Kakashi again.

"Is this true?" He asked. Kakashi nodded and told the story from back when they were escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Sarutobi nodded with each statement that came. And when Kakashi was finished, Sarutobi laughed. He turned to the glass window, with a grin on his face. "If it's him then he will be fine."

_Meanwhile in the forest of Konoha_

Kuro's POV

"Damn I think I got lost again!" I sighed at the horrible directions that the map has given me.

_Well he didn't say that you couldn't travel with a higher level shinobi._ Gami was padding beside me as we traveled on our way, getting lost.

"I know. I know. You don't need to rub it in my face Gami." I retorted. Fumbling through my book I began reading the pages I missed, ten pages total. Of which seven errands jutsu's and three of them were some of the strange poems. I sighed as leafed through the jutsu's. _'These hand signs look awfully familiar.' _I closed the book and looked around. A flash of bronze whizzed by, I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Nothing. "Come Gami we must leave, I don't sense anything good in this."

There was no answer. I looked back, expecting to see Gami following. But he wasn't there. I looked around my surroundings. There was an eerie feeling in the air. "Gami you there? Don't try to scare me, it's going to be ugly."

Still no answer. I was starting to get creeped out, and I swear that I could hear someone laughing. "Who's there?"

Third Person's POV

A bronze haired boy sat and watched as the small boy cowered in fear. On his face a sly smile appeared, he looked down at the knocked out panther kit. He laughed, _'Maybe I should play with him a little more?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey people I'm back!<strong>

**Kiba: After crying out your eyes. **

**Kuro: Did anyone see Hidan?**

**Sai: What's this about?**

**Kuro: He forgot his scythe. **

**Sai:…**

**Kiba:…**

**Me: Did somebody say they had Hidan's scythe?**

**Choji: *munch munch munch***

**Sai: Dear Choji could you not get into our awkward moment. **

**Choji: Oh sorry Sai I'll be on my way now *walks away munching on his food***

**Me: *grabs the scythe from Kuro and waves it around laughing evilly***

**Kiba: WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT THING!**

**Kuro: Let me come in on the fun too!**

**Sai: I think I need to end this now before anyone gets killed. Oh and review, maybe it'll stop Peru from killing someone. Bye now!**


	17. Down Down Down

Chapter 17: Down. Down. Down.

**Me: *yawns* Yo guys. **

**Kiba: WTF? Your not your usual self today, what happened?**

**Me: What do you think happened? *stares at Kiba***

**Kuro: Hey Peru! Where is Hidan's scythe?**

**Me: … … … Ooooooh yeeeah! I was swinging it around in the last chapter and I think it drained away my energy… *frowns* Wait, that doesn't sound right…**

**Kiba: You never sound right. **

**Me: That's mean Kiba. *pouts***

**Hidan: *bursts in the room, note that he is fuming* WHERE THE FUCKIN' HELL IS MY SCYTHE! *looks around and stops at Peru who has it strapped behind her back* YOU!**

**Me: *yawns* Yeah?**

**Hidan: GIVE. IT. BACK. **

**Me: *stares* …Give what back?**

**Hidan: MY SCYTHE BITCH! GIVE MY DAMN SCYTHE BACK! OR I'LL SWEAR TO JASHIN THAT I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Kuro: But if you kill her then this fic will be over…**

**Hidan: SHUT UP BRAT!**

**Me: *snaps* Oh, you're gonna pay Hidan for yelling at my OC! Tsk. Tsk. Now you said that you wanted this scythe? Why don't you beat me, if you do then I'll give it to you. *places scythe on the wall behind her, that was seemingly there the whole time and turns back to Hidan* Now why don't you come at me?**

**Hidan: *growls and charges at Peru***

**Me: *flips him over and kicks him in the stomach, kicking him in the sky***

**Hidan: *flies and disappears in the never ending sky***

**Kiba and Kuro: WTF?**

**Me: What? Thought I'd try those moves someday, ya know?**

**Sai: Sorry I'm late. I saw a star in the sky and stopped to wish something on it. **

**Everybody: 'WTF? He wished on Hidan?'**

**Me: What did you wish for Sai?**

**Sai: For new art supplies… why are you asking?**

**Me: Nothing, just get along with the disclaimer. **

**Sai: *nods* Peru doesn't own Naruto in any way. If you did think like this, you are not normal. **

**Me: Oh! I almost forgot you peeps! This chapter won't follow Kuro, instead my (very best) best friend; EtherealGrace gave me an OC. So instead of bronze guy -**

**Bronze guy: Hey!**

**Me: - I'm gonna start this chapter with her OC; Sinitria!**

**Sinitria: Yo! Wuz up?**

**Me: Get back in the story!**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

_Back on Mother Earth (which people are distorting her face every second!)…_

Sinitria's POV

I stared at the teacher (who looked like Albert Einstien, creepy I know) who was standing in front of my desk. Hands on her (yes a _her_) hips. I looked up, in her smoldering eyes.

"Uh… hi?" I said nervously_. 'Whats wrong with her?'_

"Sinitria you need to come to the office, an I'll personally be your escort." She announced. Everybody else in the room was looking at me and snickering, a few whispers seemed to reach my ears.

_'She's in trouble again!'_

_'I think the principal is going to expel her!'_

_'no need to make assumptions, but I did hear she had a violent record…'_

This made me turn to the person who last commented. Turns out it was the class 'Prince Charming'. I smiled sweetly at him and tutted him. "Now, now. There is no reason to spread false rumors about me. Unless you want me to reveal one of your little secrets."

He stopped, smirk gone. I smiled even bigger, savoring the moment a bit longer before Albert Einstien dragged me away. I knew his secrets, wait I need to rephrase that, I _know a lot_ of his secrets. He's had a criminal record of stealing many things like, alcohol, smokes, jewelry, and one time he even tried to steal an old lady's purse. But he was caught and boy did that woman beat him up. Luckily I had my phone with me too! Full battery as well as extra memory. I took a lot of photos of him, catching him on the crime scene always looking around as he grabbed his objective. I even took his picture when he was sleeping (and other embarrassing but cute photos of him; mostly getting hit with the soccer ball in his face, getting tripped over, I even got him without his shirt!) and all of these pictures were sold for millions (and I tell you _millions_) of copies to his fan girls, all the money that pooled me was huge! I think it totaled up to two million or something (I never counted it). I put a quarter of that in my bank while stuffing the rest in my wallet (which I carried with me everywhere). Sometimes I used it to blackmail him using one of the photos as a backstabber and lying about another photo of him doing something that was all like 'Woah!'.

"Come on Sinitria! The Principal is waiting for you to come by his office!" She scowled, bringing me out of my thoughts ecstasy by dragging me along the way. Nearly choking me.

"_Okay! Okay! I'll come! I'll come!_ So stop dragging me already!" I yelled. I fell to the ground, hurting my bum real bad. I pouted. "You could have at least been more gentle on dropping me down."

"Hurry up!" She said through gritted teeth. I huffed as I got on my feet and followed her to the Principal's office. He had his 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging from his doorknob. _'What the hell? What would the Principal be doing at this time of day?'_ I thought as Einstien knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice answered. Einstien cleared her throat.

"I've brought Sinitria, Oolong." I burst out laughing. _'Who on earth would have the name Oolong?'_ Sure we called him Principle Clifford, but who would have thought that the 'O.' in his name meant Oolong? I received a blow to my head.

"Be _QUIET_!" Einstien hissed. At that moment the door opened and Oolong stood there, I couldn't help but notice the dullness of his eyes and the wrinkles on his face looked darker than before.

"Oh it's just you Preta." He nodded his head, then looked me over. "Why don't you guys come inside?"

We all made our way inside the office, nothing out of the ordinary. Just an office that you'd expect at any other school. Oolong sat at his desk, hands clasped. I lifted my eyebrow. "Well Principle Clifford, you seem older than usual."

This rewarded me with another hit on my head. I scowled as I nursed my head. Einstien just glared at me. "Now don't be so mean Einstien, as Shikamaru from Naruto says; troublesome. Don't be so _troublesome_ in front of Principle Clifford."

I smiled as I received a glare from Einstien. Oolong on the other hand was chuckling, Einstien flushed under his hearty chuckle. I stared at her wide eyed and looked at Oolong too, then the assumption came to me. "_No way_~! You two are lovebirds? Who would have thought the replica and tea have a relationship?"

At this Oolong laughed, whislt Einstien was really turning into a hundred or more shades of red. I swiftly took my phone and took a few good pictures of her face, and hid it so it wouldn't be confiscated. Oolong ceased in his laughter and looked at me, smiling.

"Now that was a good laugh! Maybe I should hire you as my Joker!" His eyes glittered.

"Sorry tea man, unless it has a personal homework machine, I can't do it." I held up my hands, looking all innocent-like.

"Oh well, it can't be helped then," He sighed, as he cleared his throat. Now looking all business-like once again. "Now the reason I called you hear, Sinitria, is that I have heard of some incident involving you. Is this true?"

I looked at him, confused and puzzled. If there was something I was involved in I should be able to remember it, I didn't have photographic memory just a good memory. "I don't know what you are talking about."

He raised his eyebrow (it's always his left, I swear his right is paralyzed; cause nobody has seen him raise it or both his brows). "You sure, that you have not been involved in any incidents these past few weeks?"

"That's the problem here, cause you see all of the incidents that I was involved in only lasted three days at most. I'm not involved at some incident that's been going on about three weeks. Definitely not my masterpiece." I nodded my head contemptuously (unless it's to make money with Prince Charming's pictures, then I guess it'll go on for years).

"Well that's plausible, and very true." Oolong thought for a moment, before sighing and shifting in his seat. "Okay, you may leave Sinitria."

I got up to go, but stopped and turned back. "Could you tell me a little more about this incident?"

Oolong stared for a few moments before giving in. "Alright, I'll let you in on the investigation. Preta, could you please get the file folder?"

"Sure thing, Oolong." She left to retrieve the folder, while I was snickering in my little corner.

"I never knew you were a private eye, tea man." I said smiling.

"I used to be the best and I still am." He smiled, his eyes shining. At that moment Einstien came in, handing the folder to Oolong (blushing as she did so, I got snaps on this too!). Oolong flipped through the folder and turned it so I could see what was in it. I let out a small gasp, when I read through it.

One picture had a weird red cloud on it, a piece of information said a police officer was out cold for three days (that's 72 hours in total), another picture had a huge slash mark on concrete wall. Which was highly impossible. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the pictures. _'Yup these are real pictures, no tricks are involved.'_ I looked at Oolong and pointed to the pictures. "Are these even real?"

"Of course they are! A policeman risked his life in taking these pictures!" He exclaimed. I looked at them once again.

"Where was the last incident held at?" I studied the pictures hard, not looking up at Oolong when I asked him. _'If I'm right...'_

"At the park last night, near the Aldergrove bridge." He replied, he seemed to be aware of something because his next sentence had worry written all over it. "Your not thinking of going there are you?"

I looked couldn't contain my smile when I looked up at him. "I'm guessing your right! Who knows this could be an adventure of a life time~! Now my final goodbyes to you mister Oolong and Einstien, if I don't come back of course, and comfort my parents too. Now see ya later~!"

Before he could stop me I ran out the door and made a quick trip to my classroom to get my things. I burst inside and all twenty-four heads turned towards me. Prince charming snickered, his blue eyes and blonde hair mocking me and my light purple hair with light blue highlights. I went up to him and pulled his hair, I managed to rip off a piece. "YEAH!"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? THAT FRICKEN' HURT!" He yelled as he held his head in pain. Some of his fan girls gave me the death glare but I paid little attention to them, instead I gave Rupert (Prince Charming) a huge smile and patted him on his head.

"There, there, that's no way to treat a lady! After all I might not be coming back, ya know?" I tutted him while wiggling my index finger. Before any questions could arise, I took my bag and headed to Aldergrove bridge.

_-at the Aldergrove bridge-_

I huffed my breaths. _'I shouldn't run so much, but man was this far!'_ I looked around for the park and spotted it just below the bridge. I walked to it, trying to level my breathing, looking around and taking in the scenery. _'Now if I'm right, the people who have red clouds on black is the Akatsuki… but what are they doing here? After all they are just fictional characters from the Naruto manga. But then if those pictures were real and a police officer was out cold for three days… 72 hours… then that must have been Itatchi. And the only explanation for that huge mark on the wall, is Kisame's sword. Which makes sense since they are both partners in crime and all, but-'_ I couldn't finish my thought process, because the ground just disappeared under me. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

It was a little too late for my S.O.S. call, because everything went black.

_-what felt like hours later-_

"Oww~!" I came to my senses, and found the ground soft. Then the past events came flooding back, making me wince. _'I went to the park to find Itatchi and Kisame… fell down an unknown hole… and now I'm somewhere…'_ I looked at my surroundings, and I thought it was familiar when a cough interrupted my thoughts. I looked down to see I was sitting on a shinobi, no doubt a leaf ninja. If you looked closer, his hair was gray and defied gravity… wait his hair defied gravity? I looked closer and examined the shinobi under me. _'OMG! He's Kakashi! No kidding~!'_ I got up and lent my hand towards him. "Sorry nin dude, I simply fell out of the sky."

"No kidding." He took my hand and got up. "Landing on me wasn't such a bright thing either."

I saw his crumpled 'Echi Echi Paradise' copy. I gasped and started crying comical tears. "Oh no~! I ruined Kakashi's favorite boook~!"

I was too busy crying comical tears to consider Kakashi's puzzled face. Then I brightened up at an idea. I turned to Kakashi, still not paying attention to his facial expression. "I'll go buy you another one!"

He looked at me as if I was crazy before he noticed something. "Hey how do you know my name?"

"Uhhh… because I'm cool like that?" I said lamely. "Now let us be off! We need to get you a new Echi Echi Paradise novel! And as compensation you will treat me to ramen!~"

I started looking around, and turned to Kakashi looking defeated. "Um, could you tell me where Konoha is?"

He looked amused (I think he was amused, wasn't he?) at my statement. He then pointed towards a direction which I hoped was leading us to the village. "If you keep going straight, you will reach there eventually."

"You sure about this?" I asked him quizzically.

"I came from there myself, moments ago. Until you landed on me that is." He replied.

I stared at him for like a few moments (hours) before sighing. "Okay, since you are the great Kakashi; I'll believe you. Now let's get going!"

_-moments (hours) of walking later-_

"Finally! We're here~! This place looks even better than the book!" I absorbed my surroundings, wide eyed. Nothing was this beautiful in the manga or anime! I inhaled the pure air, before taking out my phone and snapping pictures of the whole place. Kakashi was just looking at my bizarre clicking spree.

I finished, and was satisfied. I then turned to Kakashi and gestured him towards Konohagakure. "Now we'll be on our way."

_-at the bookstore-_

"Where is the Echi Echi Paradise, ma'am?" I asked the shopkeeper. She was pretty (not as pretty as me of course), she had matching brown hair and eyes, skin was fair. She looked pretty average to me. She smiled and led me to a case filled with them. "Wow, Jiriya is a famous (perverted) author."

"We're having a sale on this collection, they are all 75% off. Hope you enjoy!" She smiled and left, I took out my (stuffed) wallet and began to find the money for the book. _'If I take all of the books that he doesn't have… on second thought I'll just take the book I crumpled, and that would be 20 Ryo's… hmm, I guess I'll give her a twenty dollar bill.'_ I took out the bill and placed my wallet inside my bag. _'Thankfully it came with me. Don't know what I'd do without it.'_ I bought the book (with no hassle) and met up with Kakashi outside.

"Here, this is my apology for crinkling your novel." I handed him the replacement, he took it with gratitude. My hand still outstretched.

"Is there something else you need?" He asked raising his (only) eyebrow. I sighed and tutted him.

"Kakashi, you seem to have forgotten the compensation for this task." I leaned a little closer to him (not that close, for your information). "It was to get me ramen, now how can you forget that when one of your very students eats ramen his whole life? That shouldn't be hard to remember, should it now?"

I thought that he would get mad and kill me or something like it, but instead he laughed. "You are indeed a strange one, like Kuro. Now let's go to Naruto's favorite ramen stall."

I followed Kakashi with every turn, while thinking about the name Kuro. _'I swear I heard that name somewhere… but where…'_ And before I could come up with an answer, Kakashi stopped abruptly. Making me (who was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention) bump into him. "Arg!"

He looked down at me, amused, before taking a seat in the ramen stall. I followed him to my seat. And decided to ask straight out. "Who is Kuro?"

"We'll have two of your specials." He told the ramen dude (I apparently forgot the name to), then he turned to me. "How should I explain this… Kuro is an eight year old kid."

I just simply stared at him. "I don't think that's going to help me out here, tell me what the kid's last name is."

"Shinigami." he replied, as he started to dig in his ramen bowl. I took my chopsticks and began eating as well (not without a quick prayer too). _'Shinigami… Kuro Shinigami… that name was written in a newspaper… three months ago… … … …!'_

"NO WAY~!" I said loudly, making Kakashi jump. I look at him apologetically. "Sorry Kakashi, I just remembered who Kuro Shinigami is."

"You know Kuro?" He continued eating his ramen.

"Yup, apparently the name was in the news three months ago; about some 15/16 year old girl gone missing, after school. And like weeks later her Mom also went missing." I continued on eating my ramen as I spoke. "Felt sorry for the Dad of the family."

Kakashi was really quiet for a long time, it made look up to see if he was alright. Turned out to be he was sitting there with a puzzled face. I finished my current slurp and turned to him. "What's wrong Kakashi? Ramen didn't sit well with you today?"

He shook his head (obviously ignoring the last remark I made him). "No, it's just the Kuro I'm talking about doesn't fit your description."

I raised my brow. "In what way?"

"Well you said that Kuro was a 15/16 year old girl, but Kuro is actually an eight year old boy." I could tell he was actually putting effort in this thinking process. "But he did come three months ago and his mother came weeks after the first mission."

"Sounds like a mystery~!" I sang as I began to imitate Sherlock Holmes. "'There is nothing like first-hand evidence.'"

Kakashi was like 'WTF', but I ignored him. I get that kind of reaction quite a lot at school, one kid even told the principle that I had some kind of split personality and that I needed to get to a hospital ASAP. I laughed so hard that day, that I really did need to go to the hospital that day. Didn't know much either, cause they put me out.

Well anyway, if I do any imitation then I need the actual tools; so for playing Sherlock I took out his famous hat and a pipe (don't ask me how I get them, I just do). I snapped out of my trance when I heard Kakashi cough purposely.

"I think I should take you to the Hokage first before anything else happens." He paid for the meal and went, I followed closely.

-at the Hokage Tower, in front of Sarutobi-

"So, Kakashi. Your saying that she fell on you?" Sarutobi asked Kakashi. 'He thinks it's a lie, well if I were him I would think the same.' I stood beside Kakashi, as Sarutobi addressed him while he was looking at me; once in a while.

"Yeah, I happened to walk by, and before I knew it I was on the ground. With a very heavy weight on me." He didn't look at me when he said this, but I gaped at him. 'Well that was rude! Sure I eat a lot of my favorite food- but I'm not fat!' So I decided for the rest of the meeting that I would continuously glare at him. I mentally did a victory pose, when Kakashi shifted his weight (even if it was for a second).

"Well, what is your name?" Sarutobi brought me out of my glaring proposal, with his question. "And please answer truthfully."

'Truthfully? What the heck, who wouldn't answer truthfully?' "My name is Sinitria. Age 14. Grade 9. I live in a place called America. Have a mom, dad, brother, sister, a cat named Deidara, a dog named Sarutobi, oh we can't forget my Parakeet that I named Hidan; He even has Hidan's personality!… need anything else?" I finished my introduction, leaving both the people in my presence gaping. Sarutobi composed himself quickly, Kakashi composed himself a few minutes after him.

"Okay… then, how exactly does that tell us that you know Kakashi's name." He said (I think he was still fazed with the fact that I named my dog after him).

"Oh about that, how should I put it… guess I'll say it out plainly," I looked at him seriously when I said my next statement. "Your world is a book in mine."

There was an awkward (somewhat awkward) silence. I fidgeted a bit before I burst out. "Umm… where is the bathroom? I can't hold it for long… 'When you gotta go you gotta go.'"

Well I couldn't explain what happened next (I was just too busy trying to hold it in). Sarutobi called for an ANBU to show me the way to the bathroom. I gladly followed him or her, whatever they're true gender is.

Third Person's POV

Sarutobi and Kakashi both looked at the teenage girl as she left. After she was gone, Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well, I could only see plain honesty in her. What about Kakashi?" He looked back at Kakashi.

"Hmm… she is pretty open about a lot of things. I don't think that she would hide anything from others, but I could be wrong." Kakashi replied. There was a silence for a few moments before he broke it. "I do think that she knows something about Kuro-kun."

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? What is he hiding now?"

"Now?" Kakashi was confused.

"That's right, you weren't here when Kuro-kun was brought here. He told quite the story." Sarutobi sighed at the memory and told the story that Kuro had told him.

"He must had an imagination." Kakashi mused. He then told what Sinitria had told him, and the things he knew. Sarutobi was quiet for the whole time.

"He is going to have to explain things once he comes back." The Hokage sighed as he looked through his recent paperwork.

"There is something else I think you should know." Kakashi began.

"What is it?" Sarutobi replied without looking up.

"Mai, when I had the chance to converse with her, said that Kuro has truly become a guy." Kakashi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: FINALLY~~~~! IT'S FINISHED!<strong>

**Sinitria: Is she always like this?**

**Kiba: Yeah, even before she made this fic.**

**Me: Don't be so mean Kiba~! Don't you feel sorry for me?**

**Kiba: No.**

**Me: *sulks in the corner***

**Sinitria: *sweatdrops* So anybody got any idea on who this Kuro is?**

**Kuro: Someone called?**

**Sinitria: *stares* You really are an eight year old boy.**

**Kuro: Ya.**

**Hidan: WHERE'S THAT FUCKIN' PERU BRAT?**

**Sinitria: OMG! ITS HIDAN! Yup he looks just like my parakeet, same personality. *sighs***

**Me: Oho, what does the 1087th consecutive loser want?**

**Hidan: YOUR GONNA FUCKIN' PAY BRAT!**

**Sinitria: o.O *turns to Kiba* Is this for real? Hidan lost?**

**Kiba: Yea, like said above.**

**Kuro: Make that 1088th time. Hidan lost again.**

**Sinitria: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kiba: I think we should end this now. See y'all later!**

**Me: Oh yeah Kiba, I should include you and your teammates in the next chapter. Shouldn't I?**

**Kiba: Whatever.**


	18. In a survival pack

Chapter 18: In a survival pack…

**Me: Hmmm… *deep in thought***

**Kuro: What are you thinking about?**

**Me: Hmmmm… *starts pacing around, but still deep in thought***

**Kuro: Peru?**

**Hidan: FUCKIN' SHRIMP WHERE IS THAT BRAT PERU!**

**Kuro: *teary eyed* She's over there, but she won't listen to me~!**

**Hidan: *unexpectedly softens* Poor kid, your creator ignores you… *goes back to fuming and turns to Peru* WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? GET OUT OF YOUR TRANCE AND FIGHT ME!**

**Me: Hmmm… *still pacing, still deep in thought***

**Hidan and Kuro: …**

**Kiba: Yo.**

**Me: *snaps out of trance* Oh you're here Kiba, my best man on decision making, help me out here. **

**Kiba: On what?**

**Me: Let's go walk and talk about it on the way. **

***Peru and Kiba walk away***

**Hidan: …**

**Kuro: …**

**Hidan: Did we just get cast aside?**

**Kuro: Looks like it…**

**Sai: *walks in and looks around* Hey where's Peru?**

**Kuro: She left with Kiba…**

**Sai: Seriously? I thought those two hated each other…**

**Kuro: *shrugs* Why don't you do the disclaimer Sai? I'm sure they'll be here any second. **

**Sai: Sure thing, Peru doesn't own anything in Naruto. If she did, then she would've put herself in it too. **

***halfway to Akatsuki's HQ base***

**Hidan: ARG! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT MY SCYTHE! NOW I HAVE TO MAKE MY WAY BACK AND GET IT!**

* * *

><p>\(0.0)=3=3=3=3=3

Sinitria's POV

"Haaa~. There is nothing to do~." I was flopped onto a patch of grass, sighing my boredom away. I started to play with a strand of grass, when a shadow hung over me. "Looks like my raincloud is here to bother me."

"Who's the raincloud?" The voice spoke, I turned around (lazily) to see who it was. It was Kiba; he wasn't in his teens but his small child form. I smiled.

"Look who's here~!" I said as I ruffled his hair. "It's Kiba~!"

I laughed really hard at his stupefied face. "How'd you know my name?"

I looked at him, still smiling. "I just happen to know it, oh and in return I shall tell you my name; it's Sinitria. Nice to meet you!"

I held out my hand, but he hesitated to take it. I looked at him closely; he seemed to be troubled. "Is there something on my hand? Is that why you aren't shaking it?"

I pretended to examine my hand, and watched Kiba out of the corner of my eye. He was still looking down but he didn't stay like that for long. "You're just like Kuro…"

Now this got me interested, I sat straight and faced Kiba. "Tell me, what do you know about this Kuro?"

He was startled at my change of positions, that it took him three minutes to figure out on what I just said to him. "Ah, sorry. I'm a bit slow on things today… so you want to know who Kuro is?"

"Yes please! The only fact that I know is that he is an eight year old boy. What is so interesting about an eight year old boy?" I crossed my arms and had my thinking face on.

Kiba was quiet for a few moments before sighing heavily. "Okay, where do I start?"

"The beginning would be nice," I pointed out. He nodded his response, and launched into the story. From how his team got a mission on a huge chakra reserve near the hidden village. He explained on they searched the forest twice, and how Kuro popped out of nowhere. Playing innocence. Apparently he had a slip of a tounge and accidentally revealed part of his knowledge. At least he was a good liar, but apparently he couldn't fool Kiba (who eventually found out Kuro's story). _'This Kuro kid sounds like the girl who disappeared three months ago.'_ I continued to listen as Kiba got to the Hokage part. They brought him to the Hokage and there he forged a story and got away with it too. I laughed so hard, I thought my stomach was going to rip to shreds! "You're no kidding! He actually made a 'not normal' clan!"

I laughed even harder, Kiba just scoffed. I stopped after a few hours of extra laughing. "Hooo! Now that was a good laugh attack~!"

"Well you're much weirder than Kuro." Kiba bluntly said.

"Don't be mean Kiba~! You know what Sir John A. MacDonald said?" I didn't wait for Kiba to answer, because I started to imitate him. "'A public man should have no resentments.'"

"But your a girl." He pointed out. I sighed.

"Kiba it's a free world now, women have rights too you know?" I patted his head, while nodding my head. "And whatever men can do, women can do it too. I even proved it against a guy, and left him broken for the rest of his life."

I put my hands on my hips and shake my head. Kiba was just staring at me. Then a shout got our attention, we turned to see it was Shikamaru.

"Kiba! We got another mission to go on to! Come quickly!" He called.

"Oh my god! It's Shikamaru~! And he's also in his kid form!" I gushed out. Shikamaru noticed me and questioned Kiba on who I was. Once again before Kiba could answer I butted in. "No need to worry about me! Just say yes for me to go too, okay?"

Both boys exchanged looks with each other, and shrugged.

"It's Asuma-sensei's choice to bring someone else on the mission." Shikamaru suggested.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Let's goooo~!" I grabbed their wrists and went to the Hokage Tower.

_-at the Hokage Tower and me whining-_

"Please! Pleasse! Pleeeassssse! Can I go with them?" I whined in front team eight. _'Nothing is going to stop me from doing this! I'll sneak out if I have to!… wait! I'm not his kid to ask! Why am I even asking?'_ Sarutobi sighed.

"If that's not a problem with you Asuma, then could you take her? I feel as if I don't let her go she won't let me see the end if it." He turned warily to the captain of the squad.

"Sure, why not? It's no problem for us." Asuma accepted the offer.

"YESS!" I did a victory pose and turned to the group. "I'll meet you guys at the gates. I just have to get some things into my bag."

With that I ran off to the market and bought my food stash: a pack of chips (two of them), some juice (the pack of twelve, cause they were on sale), and a lot of sweets (there were so many of them! I couldn't choose so I took all of them!).

After my shopping spree was done, I made my way to the front of the village. Team eight was standing there, waiting for me. Shikamaru was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Hinata was just standing. And Kiba was impatiently waiting, arms crossed over his chest. Akamaru, was by his legs his tail wagging. Asuma was standing coolly and had a smoke in his mouth.

"Yo! Sorry for making you guys wait!" I waved at them, stuffing a bite sized dango in my mouth.

"Don't worry, we don't have a time limit on this mission." Asuma reassured me. Then I noticed something.

"Forgive me on asking, but what is the mission that you guys were assigned to?" I asked stupidly.

Asuma laughed, but it was good natured. "Hmm… the mission we were assigned was to follow Kuro and to make sure he reaches the Palace of Flames safely."

I stared at them, then thought more deeply. "So we're going to meet Kuro? The one that I've been hearing about all this time?"

Asuma nodded. I then continued, firing my questions that came into mind. "And what's this about a palace of 'flames'? I didn't hear about this… or for that matter read about it either. Have you guys seen it?"

"Calm down there, Sinitria. We haven't been to that place either. The information was very minimum as well. And if we want to know more about this mission or palace, then we have to reach Kuro in time." He explained part of the mission, and my question.

"Did Kuro give the signal for help, or is it just worry over the eight year old boy?" I questioned again.

"I can't really explain, but I think he cares for Kuro. Just like how he cares for Naruto." Asuma gave his thoughts.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go and find him!" Kiba yelled.

"I agree." I put my statement in.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Hinata gave her shy nod and Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Well then, we'll be off." Asuma made his way, stepping on his smoke as he walked past the gates. Team eight followed him, while I followed them. Unable to keep my excitement contained, and to keep me from yelling out stupidity I stuffed another bite sized dango in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well I think I finished off this chapter. <strong>

**Kiba: You think?**

**Me: What? Can't an authoress have her doubts?**

**Kiba: …**

**Kuro: So what have you guys been talking about?**

**Me: Talking about what Kuro?**

**Kuro: You know, in the beginning you weren't paying attention to me and Hidan, but when Kiba spoke you broke out of your trance. And both of you went to went on a walk. **

**Me: Wow Kuro, you can say all that in one breath?**

**Kuro: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

**Me: Fine. Fine. So you wanna know what Kiba and I were talking about?**

**Kuro: Yes please. **

**Me: We talked about the plot and stuff right Kiba?**

**Kiba: Yeah whatever you say. **

**Me: See. No biggie. **

**Hidan: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU PERU! I CAME TO FIGHT YOU AGAIN!**

**Me: Sorry Hidan, but I'm closing the scene. *turns to the readers* Hope you liked it, and review please.**


	19. Questionable royalties

Chapter 19: Questioning royalties

**Me: Well I guess chapter 19 is here.**

**Gaara: What do you mean 'you guess'?**

**Me: Oh! I haven't seen you around lately Gaara!**

**Gaara: Answer the question!**

**Me: *pouts* Fine. It's only that I am thinking while I'm typing. Which is not helping at all. It's really hard to just think and type, think and type, think and type…**

**Kiba: We get it already! No need to go into detail.**

**Gaara: You got that right.**

**Hidan: WHERE ARE YOU FUCKIN' SHRIMP!**

**Me: Damn! Here comes Hidan! Where is Sai? *looks around***

**Sai: Right here.**

**Me: Quick do the disclaimer! I don't want to talk to Hidan!**

**Hidan: FUCKIN' SHRIMP WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE! DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT!**

**Sai: I see, well Peru doesn't own the Naruto manga/anime or verse for that matter. If she did, she'd be considered as a God but I'm pretty sure she isn't. *sees Peru stuffing herself with food* Yeah, she's not God.**

***a frog hops along and stops in front of Sai, facing the readers***

**Frog: Ribbit ribbit crooooak croak riiiiibbit croak ribbit. (Peru has one more thing to say, this chapter will start with Kuro but she will inject others into this as well.)**

* * *

><p>\(0.0")=3=3=3=3=3

Kuro's POV

I was still wandering around my spot, trying to find the guy who took Gami. Ya, he showed himself accidentally and I caught a glimpse of him, he had bronze hair and his eyes were closed. _'Just like a fox.'_ I thought grimly. I sighed wearily as I leaned against a tree hanging my head. _'What a horrible time to get caught in this mess! I have to find my way to the palace.'_ I closed my eyes and some hands had appeared again. _'those hands are here again! What are they going to show me?'_They started moving real slow then picked up speed, all the while I took this information in my head. When the hands were finished with the jutsu they disappeared.

Opening my eyes I started the jutsu. _'I just hope this works.'_ I picked the pace up and completed it. For a few minutes nothing happened, and I was about to lose it when I noticed a bush glowing. Before going over, I stood there just staring at the bush thinking how impossible it is for something to start glowing out of the blue. I finally went over and peeked over it. There sitting was the guy who catnapped Gami. Gami himself was in his arms, unconscious. I smiled slyly as I withdrew, I started planning an attack on him. _'He's going to pay for taking Gami away from me.'_I did a clone jutsu and made him stand where I was a moment ago looking confused. While I did another jutsu that I recently learned, one that assassin's used: to blend in ones surroundings. I moved swiftly behind the bronze hair dude, stopping short when he lifted his head to take a look at my doppelganger.

He looked back down at Gami, a look of frustration was clearly plastered on his face. "Is he really that valuable? He can't even find me!"

I listened to what he said. _'What does he mean by that? Ah well, I have to put him out and get on with my mission. No time for questions.'_ I hit my elbow on the baseline of his skull, and he fell unconscious. _'Success! Now off to my mission, and I'd better hurry before he wakes up.'_ I picked up Gami and carried him. _'Oof, he's getting heavy.'_Once I got him into a comfortable position; I started walking. Holding the map in my mouth.

Sinitria's POV

We walked all the way into the middle of the forest and yet we couldn't find Kuro. I was eating one of my sweet buns, very, very slowly. "You think we're walking too fast?"

"That guy walks faster than us. He wouldn't lag behind." Kiba huffed. Shikamaru kept quiet this time, and Hinata was her usual. Asuma ditched his smoke and began to think about some plans that would help us reach Kuro faster.

_'I wonder how he looks like…'_I trailed off in my thoughts as a new voice broke out. I dropped my bun, which wasn't finished at all. I stared at it while the new voice talked.

"Kufufufufu, looking for a friend of yours? Or should I say a _royal_friend?" All I could tell was that the new voice broke from the trees. I didn't look up because I was too busy staring at my dropped bun.

"Who are you!" Asuma yelled at the guy. Kiba and Akamaru started growling, Shikamaru kept his poker face (at a time like this he must be really good not to show questioning glances). And Hinata,… well let's say that she was her usual self. But I never took my eyes off the bun I dropped.

"Oh I'm just a traveller in these parts of town." This time I looked up and saw a red head with gold eyes. _'What strange eyes.'_ I looked over at Shikamaru who went to whisper something in Asuma's ear. Asuma's face didn't change nor turn away from the red head, in fact he gave no sign that he had heard Shikamaru at all. _'Now that's what I call a skilled shinobi.'_Then something occurred to me. I turned back to the red head.

"What do you mean about a royal friend?" I asked him. "Do you even know what we're doing?"

He chuckled. "Of course I know what you shinobi are doing. Simply put; we are taking your little friend captive, that Kuro Shinigami."

He smiled a sly grin that most thieves have. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. _'He's after Kuro? What does he mean by royal?'_I turned to Kiba and whispered to him. "Hey, is Kuro a royal guy?"

Kiba looked doubtful. "I don't know. I never heard of him being a royalty. And I wasn't told anything other than him being some boy with a huge chakra reserve."

I looked back to the red head. "Can you explain a little more? I think I'm confused."

He just looked down at me, his expression was unreadable. He then smiled. "Sure, why not? Since you all are going to die here anyway, might as well as to spill the beans on this objective mission."

He hopped down from the tree, and landed nimbly on his feet. His legs didn't quiver from the impact, as if they were made out of stone. "Now where should I start? Hmmm… I think explaining your friend should be a good place. You see the princess of the Palace of Flames went missing a long time ago. Nobody knew where she went, but there was a rumor on how she escaped with a man that day. And ever since then she was said to be dead. But times have changed now and when the Princess had come back there was a break in the frequency of life. This happened quite a few times. But the strangest frequency disruption belong to the Prince,-"

"But that doesn't explain his Royalty lineage, and the reason your after him." Kiba interrupted. The red head glared at him but continued to explain why.

"Well, as I was saying, Kuro-kun here is part of the royal bloodline. And in the royal bloodline there were kings or queens that were kidnapped, that's where we come in, us bandits. We take the kidnapped royal family to make money, how we do that is different among us. But me and my partner want money, and to do that we need one of the royal family. Get the point?" He asked. We just looked at him before Shikamaru put in his thoughts.

"What exactly will you do to him?" His poker face played it's role and was a huge success.

"What a good question! It brings tears to my eyes!" He wiped away his imaginary tears, and smirked at us. "That my dear friend is classified for us bandits, we keep it a secret. Now my partner should be done taking that little boy in his clutches."

At that moment the bushes began to tremble, and out came an eight year old boy, carrying a panther on his back, with a piece of paper in his mouth. His face was contorted with concentration on carrying the panther kit. Everybody was watching him, and he didn't notice any of us. He was just walking in concentration. But he didn't get very far, when Kiba broke the silence.

"Kuro?" He questioned the eight year old, who in response jolted at his name, dropped the piece of paper but managed to keep hold of the unconscious panther. His face relaxed when he saw Kiba and team eight, and when he looked over at me he was surprised. But quickly regained composure. I looked him over. _'So this is the Kuro I've been hearing about? He doesn't look like he's from the royal bloodline. Cause I don't think that royal people wear a GAP sweatshirt and sweatpants… and only socks for that matter.'_I looked down at his feet. His hair and eyes were a pretty dull color, but it did look good on him.

Kuro's POV

I was concentrating on walking with the dead weight on my back. _'Gami you're going to pay for this!'_ I was also trying to read the map but that was a failure. _'What a pain! I'll just have to start walking and hope I get there on time.'_ But when someone called out my name I jolted and looked up to see who it was. It was Kiba, I looked around slowly and recognized team eight. But there seemed to be one more person, I turned to look and was surprised at how casual she wore her clothes. _'Just like back home.'_I regained posture and turned to face Kiba.

"Yo, wat's up?" I smiled at him. It irked him, and I sniggered at his reaction. "Don't be so uptight man, I just came through the bushes over here."

I indicated my entrance. Kiba just growled. "How come you were behind us? We thought you were well on your way to the palace."

"Hmmm… interesting news to hear, but I was caught up in beating some guy in a game of hide and seek. Now if you'd take a look at the map there should be some little x's on the far village." I smiled sweetly, before a guy came into my view. "Hmm… and who are you?"

This red head looked sly. _'Let's see who is the more sly person. Him or me.'_"And you must be Kuro Shinigami-kun. Nice to meet you."

I raised my eyebrow. "I don't remember giving my name to a pair of gold eyes."

He laughed it off. "Forgive me, I wasn't supposed to reveal information to the victim himself."

"Oh really~?" I smiled as innocently as possible.

"Yeah, we can't tell the victim that we are about to rip apart in ten minutes anything. You know, the top secret missions of the hidden terrain in the land of sand. The HQ is pretty classified. Torino wouldn't be too happy if you guys knew about it." He spilled everything, not knowing on what he was saying and in front of who. Not until it was too late.

"Hmm… it's not bad to tell your victim about that." I nodded my head, going with the flow. Then looked back at him, his face was frozen with surprise. "Well you did spill everything, in front of the me. Your face expression is appropriate, I guess."

There was a moment of silence, where team eight just stood there and their new member. And where the red head was narrowing his eyes at me. _'Man the air is so uptight here.'_ Just then, he came at me with a kunai in one hand and a dagger in the other. I dodged his attack by moving backwards. _'Good thing I practiced this move. If I didn't then I wouldn't be the best person who moves backwards. Huh, what am I even saying. It doesn't even make sense to me.'_I side-stepped to my left, avoiding the dagger that was currently stabbing the ground. I looked at the withering flower near it, and looked back at the attacker. "Now that's not fair. Having a poison filled dagger that causes death immediately. Just not my fighting style ya know? Oh which reminds me, what's your name? I didn't quite get it in our little introduction, back then."

He gritted his teeth and charged at me with the kunai. I tutted him. "Where are your manners? Don't all introductions need both sides introducing? Am I wrong?"

Sinitria's POV

Both the red head and Kuro moved swiftly. Not one of them faltered. _'This is epic! Nobody in school would move like this at all. Well maybe that one retarded kid at school, he can do anything impossible.'_ I watched on how the many swift moves clashed with impact. _'… Wait. Clashed with impact?'_ Looking on closer inspection, there was the imposter (red head); and a hot looking demon guy. I shook my head. _'Where's Kuro? Did he escape the battle? But how?'_I glanced at the others, and they were just as confused as I was. And I couldn't take it anymore! And eventually snapped. "HOLD UP!"

Both attackers stopped and looked in my direction. Puzzled. That was also when I noticed the sword, that the beast boy was holding. _'That's a pretty good looking weapon.'_That thought aside, I continued my ramblings. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING? DON'T EVEN ANSWER THAT QUESTION! IN FACT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO KURO! AND YOUR NAME YOU JUNKIE RED HEAD!"

I panted once I ended my screaming ramble. There was silence for quite a while, before 'beast boy' here tossed his sword away. 'WHAT? HE JUST THREW HIS WEAPON AWAY?' I gaped even more when his sword turned into a stone in midair. _'Note to self: Check that stone before leaving.' _

'Beast boy' here started shrinking, to an eight year old sized kid. He wasn't hot anymore, but was really cute. He then scurried off to a fallen book and tied it to himself, he then made his way to the panther kit (that I didn't know on how it ended up on the ground). He started carrying it, and I noticed that little 'beast boy' didn't have his tail or ears anymore! Instead he was Kuro. _'I think my head's imaginary department, is playing with my eyes.'_ I rubbed my eyes and looked once more. _'Nope, it wasn't toying with me after all. It's just plain weird.'_

Kuro turned to face the imposter, smirking at him. "Well then Sakuna, it's best if you leave. Well meet again and that is when we will continue our little brawl. Tata~."

He then turned to us. "Don't ask questions, just follow me and well talk about that later."

Kuro then left, with me staring at his back. _'How the hell did he know the imposter's name?'_Nonetheless I followed him and team eight. Hearing what Sakuna mumbled last minute before I left. "Fu~. You can't expect any less from prince. It's going to become quite a big game."

_~~~A while later~~~_

"Hey can we talk?" I matched my pace to Kuro's. He stopped and looked back with curious eyes.

"Do you need something?" He cocked his head with a smile. I had this urge to suddenly hug him, but I managed to contain it.

"Yeah, it's just that I heard about you all this while, and yet…" I trailed off in my answer. Looking sheepishly at the ground.

"And I don't seem to meet your expectations?" He chuckled. I looked back at him and nodded. "Well that's fine with me. Now I have a question for you too."

He lowered his voice and came closer so only I could hear, on what he was saying. "Did you come from Earth?"

I was startled by his question, and seriousness. Never heard that much since the time with Oolong. It felt so long ago, yet it was only a day's span. It's hard to believe that I only came here recently. "Yeah, I just came here recently. Somehow I fell in a hole, and felt like Alice in "Alice in Wonderland" for a split second."

"I see, so you're like me. Then tell me your true gender." I was baffled by his straight forward question, but his eyes didn't waver.

"I'm a girl." I looked down and, blushing slightly as I told him.

"Really? No switcharoos?"

"Nope."

"Then how old are you?"

"14."

"So not all the people that are dropped here, are changed completely…" He trailed off. I was about to ask him another question, but we were interrupted by Kiba telling us to hurry up. "I guess we'll have to continue this in the palace. But for now let's concentrate on getting there."

He gave his sweet smile before turning around and jumping off into the trees. I sighed. _'I still have a long way to go if I'm going to learn more about him.'_I followed the group quickly, whislt eating another sweet paste bun (I swear these things are good, you can't stop eating!).

_~~~Meanwhile at the other end of the forest~~~  
><em>  
>Sakuna's POV<p>

"Kotaru!" I shook the bronze head, yet he still didn't wake up. I finally gave up and sat done, taking out a smoke in doing so. I took a few quick puffs of it before disposing it. "Man, didn't expect the price to be so young. Thought he would at least be in his rebellious age."

I looked down at Kotaru, and smiled. "And he is a quick witted one too. This is gonna be one fun game of hide and seek~"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes! Finished! *does a happy jig*<strong>

**Naruto: I never seen Peru dance before…**

**Kiba: Me neither…**

**Me: Oh yeah! I just remembered something! You, my dear readers, I have something to tell you: Did you ever have one of your stories completely erased? If you have, then go and check out the "Anti Critics Union". You may find it helpful, you may not, it depends. Besides it is still growing, the description is posted there, so be sure to go check it out! For me, pretty please with a cherry on top? *does puppy dog eyes***

**Naruto and Kiba: … .…**

**Kuro: What did I miss?**

**Sai: It seems that Peru is trying to recruit people to some group, she has with her friends.**

**Kuro: I see… wait so this whole a/n is nothing but recruitment?**

**Ne: It'll just be this once, or maybe not.**

**Kuro: Who're you?**

**Ne: It's me Peru!**

**Kuro: Peru doesn't use "Ne" to refer to herself.**

**Ne: Oh! Shiz! I made a typo!**

**Kuro: What the hell?**

**Me: There that's better. Now who's going to close this a/n? I've got work to do, and studying is one of them. The stupid exams are coming up. I feel so drained! *wails and falls asleep***

**Everybody: *sweatdrops***

**Sai: Ahem, I guess I'll do the ending for her. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review. And, for Peru's sake, check out the Anti Critics Union, if your story has been erased once, or more than once. Then again, see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Crash the altar!

Chapter 20: Crash the altar!

**Kiba: Where is Peru? She's supposed to start these a/n's.**

**Kuro: She said something about studying for an exam before walking off.**

**Me: What the heck are you guys talking about? If I was studying then I wouldn't be doing this chapter.**

**Nashi: When did you get here?**

**Me: Oh long time no see Nashi!**

**Sinitria: Answer the question!**

**Me: Fine. *pouts* I was here all along.**

**Kiba: Then why didn't you start the a/n?**

**Me: Do I have to start every a/n? Geez! Sai!**

**Sai: Here!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer! I better go call Hidan, I need to punch something!**

**Sai: Okay, Peru doesn't own the original Naruto manga/anime. But she does enjoy the book.**

* * *

><p>\(0.0")=3=3=3=3=3

Sinitria's POV

"Kuro! Where the heck are you?" I called from the top of the small hill that our camp was being held. "Food is ready!"

"Coming, geez don't have to be so loud." He grumbled. Dragging himself off the spot he was napping on a few minutes earlier.

"Hurry up! Before the food is all gone!" I checked behind me and it was too late. All the food was gone. "Hey! Who ate all the food!"

Kiba and Asuma burped, making their cover blow. "You two! Fourty push ups!"

"Why?" Both of them said in unison.

"For eating Kuro's share as well!" I fumed.

"It's alright Sin-chan~ I can catch a fish." Kuro yawned as he headed for the river. I watched him go and turned back to Kiba and Asuma.

"See what you made him do! Now he's going to be all lonely fishing!" I stuck out my tongue. Everybody froze, and Kiba fainted. My temper stopped. "Why did Kiba faint?"

Shikamaru muttered his infamous word, whislt Hinata was silent. So Asuma told me what was on everybody's mind. "Sinitria, did you spray paint your tongue or something like it?"

I looked at him questiongly. "Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure I didn't do such an absurd thing. Why do you ask?"

"Then why is your tongue silver?" He asked. There was a moment of silence, the situation didn't quite reach me until a moment later.

"You mean my tongue is silver? I gotta see this!" I ran towards the river. I spotted Kuro fishing his lunch, I changed my course and ran towards him. "Hey Kuro!"

"Hah?~" He yawned as he turned to look at me. "You need something? Ya?"

"Yeah, there is a couple things I need to ask you." I slipped on the grass near him and fell in the river with a huge splash. I came out gasping for air. When my hearing came into focus, a laugh was sounding near the river bed. I turned to find Kuro laughing his head off. "Yeah that's right laugh your head off!"

"Sorry, but that made my day! At least it took off the pressure that was hanging over my head. Ya." He wiped a tear away, then held out his hand to me. "Here I'll help you get dry."

I took his hand and got out of the river. My teeth were chattering non-stop. I was too busy trying to find what little warmth I had to see Kuro doing a hand sign. But then a warm gust of wind seemed to pass me, and when it had ended I was dry as if I hadn't slipped into the river at all. "Wha?"

"Well what do you want to know?" I looked at Kuro who was still smiling, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"Oh that's right! I came here to ask you about the last conversation we had." My face grew serious.

"You mean about how the pumpkin pie was better then the cherry pie?" He said.

"No not that one! The one when we met!" I reminded him of that discontinued conversation.

"Oh that one. So you want to know about the changes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And I want to know how my tongue is silver!" I exclaimed. Frustration was starting to get to me. For a second I thought Kuro was going to toss the conversation away like he always did, but this time his reaction was simply surprised. I just looked at him. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Your tongue is silver!" He asked his eyes wide. "Let me see it please!"

"Uhhh… okay, …?" I stuck out my tongue, catching a glimpse as I did so. It really was silver! Kuro inspected my tongue with a poker face, so I couldn't tell if he was fascinated or disgusted. But I did hear on what he was thinking about it.

"Maybe changes happen to everyone that gets dropped here…" He withdrew from his inspecting, I took that as my cue to take my tongue back inside my mouth.

"So…" I asked him hoping he would answer.

"So what?" His face was as blank as a blank sheet of paper, yet to be used. I sighed my frustration.

"So, what do you think? And please give a proper answer, I'm tired of hanging on a thread." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Kuro sighed in defeat. He looked back at his fishing rod, then back at me. "Why don't we sit down first? I'd still like to catch my lunch. We'll talk about it while I fish."

"Okay, but you better spill it all. Otherwise I'll let your lunch go!" I threatened him fiercely.

"Alright, alright. Geez how many times have I spilled a hidden story?" He muttered as we both sat down near the riverbed. "Then I'll tell you who I really am."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"It means I'm not a guy, duh!" Kuro's words betrayed his expression. But I was getting the new fact around my head.

"You're not a guy?" I repeated his answer. _'Then that means he's a girl?'_

"Ya. So as I was saying I don't come from around here, I'm not a guy, I'm not eight, and finally my eye and hair color are not the same." He didn't look at me when he said them. "So you should probably get the picture now, right?"

I was deep in thought, so I only gave a small sound that said I understood his situation. Then my second question ran through my head. "So what does that have to do with me getting a silver tongue out of the blue?"

Kuro was silent for some time before answering. "That, I can only give you a small answer right now. But the fact that you didn't change into a guy, means that not everybody will have their genders switched up. And bringing your tongue into the picture means, that you will have changes sooner or later. That's my answer for you, anymore than that will just be a hypothesis."

"I see." I nod my head absentmindedly. The silence that stretched afterwards was quite tense, or maybe it was just me. Then Kuro's rod began to move and it was being reeled in. I looked to see what Kuro's face was like when his lunch was caught, but I saw nothing. Kuro wasn't there and the rod was reeling itself! I sat there staring at the rod as if it was possessed, only to have me dragged out of my trance with a familiar yell.

"Gami! Lunch is ready! Come and get it!" I turn to see Kuro standing and facing the woods, where Gami and Akamaru went into a while ago when we set up camp here. A few minutes after his call Gami and Akamaru both came out of the forest, Akamaru ran towards Kiba. While Gami came towards Kuro.

_You called Kuro?_He rubbed himself on Kuro's legs.

"Of course I did! I caught you lunch." He smiled.

Kuro's POV

I looked up to see Sin-chan staring at Gami. I turned back to Gami. "Why don't we go get you lunch."

_I'm right behind you!_ Gami purred as he padded behind me. _'He's grown so much since the day I got him.' _We reached my fishing pole, which caught a huge salmon. That still needed to grow into adulthood. I watched Gami devour it, before turning to look at Sin-chan. Who seemed to be back at stage one.

"You seem to be in a dilemma." I smirked.

"Yeah, cause I have two newly found questions. The first being is your fishing rod being possessed?" She pointed at my fishing rod, which was simply lying down in the grass.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" I asked her, a smile playing on my lips.

"Cause it reeled the fish that you were catching!" Sin-chan exclaimed, paling as if she really did see a ghost. I chuckled, and sat down.

"It's not possessed, I just used telepathy to move it in my will. Like this." I made the rod stand up on it's own. I heard Sin gasp as it happened. And when I put it back down, I got fired with another question.

"Then can you read minds!" She said with extreme curiosity.

"No, moving objects doesn't mean I can read minds. Besides, who would want to read them anyway? All the thoughts are displayed on the face." I fiddled with a piece of grass.

"Okay then, well onto the next question: your panther can talk?" At this I whipped my head up to face Sin in the eye, my eyes narrowed.

"You can hear Gami?" I asked her, noticing Gami perk at my question.

"Um, yeah?" She was as puzzled as day.

"Well Gami, someone other than me can hear you as well." I laughed slightly.

_It sure seems so, your name was Sinitria. Am I right?_His tail twitched in a steady rhythm.

"Yeah and I think I'm paranoid." Sin grumbled.

"I thought so too, when I first talked to Gami." I chuckled at the memory.

_You still do._Gami mrrowed.

"I do not!" I gaped at him. He purred his amusement. Sin giggled at the fight.

"Well at least I can hear both sides talking. It isn't as confusing." She smiled.

"Yeah, not like Kakashi. Hehe." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. We were quiet for a while and Asuma called us to finish packing up. "Ah, we're coming Asuma-sensei!"

"Do you use sensei when you talk to them?" Sin asked as we made our way up the hill.

"Yeah, but not everybody knows that I came through a portal. So it's worth it to act like a kid." I said.

Packing took us a few minutes, and when we finished we continued our journey to the Palace of Flames. _'My second home, the place where my mother came from.'_I must have looked serious, otherwise Hinata wouldn't have talked to me. "Is s-something wrong Kuro-kun?"

"Hah? Ah, no. Nothing is wrong." I gave her a smile. "It was just some passing thoughts."

"I've been wondering, why are we going to a palace of 'flames' anyway?" Kiba asked.

"Oh you're alright Kiba!" Sin glomped him.

"GAH!" Kiba almost reeled over, with the force of the impact. I laughed at his expression.

"Actually, I've been wondering about that too. Just what is this 'palace'? And we didn't get a full explanation on what and why we are going on this mission." Shikamaru mused. He then turned to face me. "Would you care to explain?"

"Hmm, sure why don't I tell you." I said. "But why don't we start walking, I'll tell you on the way."

We started walking, it was quiet for some time. Then I started. "What did your mission scroll say Asuma-sensei?"

"It stated that we must go find and protect you Kuro-kun, and to make sure that you reach the 'Palace of Flames' safely." He recited the rough outline of the scroll.

"Nothing more?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, and the Hokage didn't say anything extra either." Asuma sighed.

"Well that just leaves me to explain everything I know. What a pain~" I sighed irritably. "It could have at least told you something else. Ah well, there isn't much in changing it though."

"Just get on with the explanation!" Kiba shouted angrily, Akamaru barked his agreement. I had to plug my ears, since I was walking right beside him.

"Ugh! Okay, okay! Just don't shout anything when I say something alright?" Sighing deeply, I stated a single sentence. "I am the 'supposed' Prince of the Palace of Flames."

It was quiet, but I kept on walking. Assuming that everyone was following. But when I looked back everyone was standing with their mouths open (with the exception of Shikamaru and Hinata). "Why'd you all stop walking? We can't afford to waste time like this."

Just then Kiba ran over and grabbed me by my collar. "YOU'RE A PRINCE!"

"Geez! Didn't I say not to yell in my ear!" I shouted at him, hitting him on the head with the side of my hand. "I only have one set of ears! If they both go bad I won't be able to hear ever again!"

"Argh~! That hurt~" Kiba nursed his head, but stood up nonetheless. "But then, you said you were a prince! How can I let that just slip?"

"My mother claims herself to be a Princess of that Palace. She also said something of being a person of Dragon Clan…" I trailed off in mid-sentence.

"Well that aside, are we there yet? My feet are falling off!" Kiba grumbled, shifting his weight on his feet. I actually gave it some thought. _'It has been around three weeks since we left Konoha, so we should be well in the west of the land hidden in the clouds…' _ I took a look around, but nothing was seen for miles. _'Thats funny… it should be here…'_ I then spotted a person 'disappear' in the light fog.

_Kuro, that person, did you see?_Gami must have seen the same thing. Sin must have heard as well, for she turned to see what was happening.

"Alright, I'm going to gamble my life on this." I started walking towards the fog that hung in the air. I turned to the others. "Whoever wants to follow is welcome to come along. And if you don't want to you can just go back to Konoha."

"To hell with that! We are going to follow you, even if it is means that we are going to die in doing so!" Kiba yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Alright, I get it. But don't kill me if it turns out to be a dead end." I turned back towards the fog and walked through it. On the other side was quite a sight. it was like a totally different dimension. There were dragons everywhere you looked, the trees were completely different than the ones we've been seeing for ages, they had no leaves leaving them bare. Their gnarly branches was reaching for the sky, the bark was scorched. But there was a few exceptions of normal trees with leaves on them, but the trunk of the trees were quite similar between the scorched and normal trees. The breeze carried a slight burnt smell but it wasn't bad. But what amazed me was the people that I saw, almost every single person (even children of five) had a dragon with them. Some of them were super huge, others were small. A huge variety was seen in one glance, it almost felt like it was a dream.

"Now this is a different world!" Asuma whistled. Kiba was gaping, to the extent of making it look elastical. Shikamaru was gathering the scenery around him, so was Hinata. Sin was awed at the sight of the dragons, and scenery.

"Can you believe that the grass is all lush green even though the trees are scorched?" She asked, particularly to no one.

_This feels like a comfortable home, don't you think?_Gami pounces on some flowers that wasn't that far.

"You think Gami? We still need to get to the Palace." I looked around, Searching for a close passerby. No luck. I saw a guy leaning against a tree, reading a book. His dragon was sleeping in the grass beside him. _'Might as well ask him.'_I walked over to him. "Hey mister! Do you know where the Palace of Flames is located?"

He looked up, a scar was on the side of his face, which was pretty much weather worn. His burgundy hair was neatly combed back, making a strand of hair to pop out of the rest. His green eyes had a tinge of softness to them. He smiled as he put down his book. "And who might you be, young lad?"

"Ah! Forgive me, my name is Kuro Shinigami." I gave my briefest introduction.

"Ah, and you were looking for the Palace of Flames?" He flashed a smile, I smiled back as I nodded. He caught sight of the others behind me. "And who are these? Companions of yours?"

"Ya." I introduced everybody, and turned back to the man. "Now can you kindly show us the way to the Palace? I have an urgent meeting there."

"Meeting? I didn't know we had an urgent meeting, are you here to meet with the King?" He asked, his expression serious.

"No, not the king. Now please sir, lead the way, I cannot afford to waste time here anymore than I already have." My voice went into pleading mode, as my patience was wearing thin.

"Okay, but in return you must tell me your story; once we get to the castle. Agreed." He raised his hand in the contract.

"Agreed." I shook it. But seriously, it took almost everything just to make sure I wouldn't jump randomly.

"Well let's get going then, Demetrius." He told his dragon, who lifted his head in response. It bounded to a wide space and started growing larger. Everybody, (excluding the owner of Demetrius) was looking onwards with awe. The man hopped onto his dragon and looked back at us. "Well are you going to come?"

Without further ado we all went and climbed on. Demetrius, flapped his huge wings twice and was aloft in the air. It was a wonderful view being up high in the sky but I realized that I didn't ask for the man's name. "Excuse me Mister, but I forgot to ask for your name. What is it?"

He Boomed in his laughter. "Kid you sure are funny in your own way."

"Thanks." I replied, not wanting it to continue.

He laughed again. "Well I guess I should tell you my name. It's Dak Torino."

"That is a nice name Sir Dak." I complemented him.

"No need to be so formal, kid." He smiled. The rest of the flight was quiet, and I enjoyed the scenery. I must have dozed off near the end because I seemed to fall to the ground, but ended up on my feet. I looked up at the Palace and it seemed to be decorated with the live dragons that sat on the roofs, the Palace itself was made out of gold (or at least I think it was, it sure glinted like one). Gami and the others came off as well and Demetrius shrunk back to his mini size; he climbed Dak and sat on his right shoulder. Dak turned around and motioned us to come follow him inside. "If you would kindly come with me."

We went inside and around us on the walls were intricate drawings of dragons, the wall was also decorated with stones that looked rare if you compared it to the normal rock that you'd see on the riverbed. The floor was a marble that seemed to shine way brighter then Gai's smile. All in all, the corridor was just too extravagant. When we exited the corridor we came into a huge room, the dome ceiling was painted with signs that were unknown to me. In the middle of the dome was a huge chandelier, with glass dragons on the rim. The floors had a mosaic of the world, and there was two large staircases leading to the second floor. But the first floor had a lot of the same corridors of the one we just came through, where they end up was a mystery all on it's own. _'Wow, this place is huger than the mansions back at home. Even Queen Elizabeth's castle!'_

"Now kid, what were you going to do when you got inside the palace?" I was brought out of my thoughts when Dak had asked me a question.

"That's right, I wanted to look for my mother. Have you seen her?" I asked, still looking at the pretty ornaments.

"Your mother? You must be joking right? A small peasant lad's mother wouldn't be in this palace!" Dak exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, my mother lives in this palace. Now do you know where she is?" I turned to meet him in the eye, my face was way too serious for an eight year old to have. "Have you seen Princess Mai?"

The last statement left Dak gaping, but he quickly regained his composure. "Princess Mai is at a wedding, getting married I hear. To the new King of the Palace."

"That can't be! Where is it being held? I need to get there quick!" I gritted my teeth and started grinding them. _'I can't let my Mother get married to some other man! She even told me at home that she won't marry another man!'_

"Take that far corridor and turn at the first left you see, then keep going straight and you'll eventually find two huge white doors. That's where it is being held, the wedding." Dak pointed out the corridor. I thanked him and started to run like never before.

Mai's POV

_'Ugh! This is such a mess! Who knew the first time I return to the palace I'll be bombarded my this ugly fat ass's love? I should have been more forceful on Po.'_ I took a quick look at the 'husband-to-be' and felt like vomiting. His facial features were too ugly to even be mentioned. All the while I hear the Pope giving the vows for the fatass to repeat them for me. _'Like I'll ever say 'I do' in front of you pig!'_

The Pope turned to me and started rehearsing the lines from the bible. _'Someone please save me!'_Cold sweat came down more colder than it's average temperature, as he said the last few lines. "Do you, Mai, wish to become the wife of Drake?"

I felt something clog my throat, and it was painful to swallow my saliva, since it gets caught in my already formed lump. I was about to start my sentence, when a loud interruption broke the silence for me. Every single head turned around to see who made the rude interruption. I let out a gasp, it was my daughter (now son) Kuro! Oh how glad I was to be able to see him! "I OBJECT!"

"Who are you to object this wedding, outsider!" Drake (my husband-to-be), pointed a stubby and oily finger at my precious Kuro. _'You will so pay for that you slimy pig.'_I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Why do you want to know, you fat pig! You've got no right to marry the Princess!" He spat his words angrily at Drake. Who was fuming right now.

"Guards! Arrest this little filth of a peasant!" Drake yelled at the top of his lungs. Before the guards could get to my precious child, I ran towards him and hugged him. Tears streaming down my face.

"Who told you to come here?" I chided him softly.

"Sarutobi, said that you got taken away so he sent me to come here. Of course I got lost on the way, but eventually I found my here. Along with some others." Kuro spilled the story.

"That's good that you didn't get hurt or anything on the way." I stroked his hair, and kissed him on the forehead. Then hugged him tightly.

"What's going on?" Drake screeched. "Why is my wife hugging that piece of filth!"

Kuro pushed me away, and ran towards Drake. "She is not your wife! She is my mother! You swine! You're not aloud to touch her!"

He landed a swift kick right in the middle of his face. _'He is just like his dad.'_A crunch sounded underneath his knee. "Agh! My nose! Somebody call the healers! My nose is broken!"

"Serves you right pig! For touching my mother, there is hell to pay." He spat in front of Drake, hatred in his eyes. "Who let you become the king anyway? Your dead grandmother?"

Drake on the other hand was too busy trying to cope with the newly found pain that he had conjured. While Kuro turned to the Pope, who flinched under his gaze. "You, are the only one living here?"

He nodded his head, afraid to reply. Kuro continued. "If you make this fatty married to my mother, you will be dead in the next following two hours! And this rule applies to every male who wants to get married to my mother! I will hunt both you and the according male. But since this fucking fat swine is the King, he is an exception."

Kuro crouched down, so he could look at Drake in the eye. "And if you try to get near my mother, or do anything dirty on her, I will kill you then! Mark my words fucking swine!"

I could have laughed at Drake's feared posture, and I could thank Kuro for that. It's not everyday that you see a King cower under the gaze of an eight year old. It makes me proud to have a child like this. I was deep in thought, when I saw a hand in front of my face. I looked up and saw Kuro smiling. "Mother dearest, let's get you changed back in your original clothing."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Kuro." I smiled as I took my child's hand and left the wedding hall. When we were quite far from the wedding hall, I laughed. "Now that was quite a show there Kuro."

"I only did it because you were married to dad. And I knew you didn't like to get to any other man. Isn't that what you said? 'I will not marry another man, even if they were a hundred times handsomer than your father.'"

I giggled. "Those were my exact words alright."

We came out of the corridor and was met by ninjas and a foot solider of the Palace. "And who are these Kuro?"

"That is Asuma-sensei, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sin-chan, and Dak." He introduced everyone. "Everyone this is my mother, Princess Mai Angelica the XIV."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So glad this is finished… my hands hurt.<br>**

**Kuro: WTF IS A SWINE DOING WITH MY MOTHER!**

**Mai: Yeah I'm pretty much happy with this one kid right now. :)**

**Hinata: You h-have a pretty m-mother, Kuro-kun.**

**Kuro: Thanks, Hinata. :)**

**Kiba: Your mom's hot Kuro.**

**Kuro: Touch her and you die! *has a sniper at the ready***

**Kiba: *pales***

**Sin: Wow, it's getting dramatic here!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome.**

**Dak: When did Princess Mai get married?**

**Me: When you weren't here.**

**Hidan: I'M HERE PERU! YOU BETTER BE READY TO GIVE BACK MY SCYTHE!**

**Me: I still have it? 0.o**

**Hidan: OF COURSE YOU DO! NOW BE PREPARED TO DIE!**

**Me: Well here goes nothing. *shrugs***

**Sai: I guess I'll close this a/n. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**

**Me: And that makes my 2000th win! Oh and to you readers come and check the Anti Critics Union on your time! Now bye~!**

**Kiba: She's feeling in a good mood.**

**Kuro: Yeah no doubt about that.**


	21. Chatting and Bathing

Chapter 21: Chatting and Bathing

**Me: Last chapter was epic. :)**

**Kuro: Ya. I agree!**

**Me: I wanted to do that sometime in my life.**

**Kiba: 0.o That was all? You wanted to crash an altar!**

**Me: Wha? No! I don't want to crash an altar! I wanted to kill someone like Kuro did! Now that was awesome!**

**Kiba: 0.o"**

**Kuro: o.0"**

**Sin: 0.o"**

**Me: Yosh! Enough diddle dallying! Let's start the disclaimer!**

**Sai: Yo. Peru doesn't own Naruto in manga or in anime format.**

**Sin: Sai you need to have some more enthusiasm when you do the disclaimer.**

**Sai: I do?**

**Me: Yeah, now let them read!**

**Sai: Well I'll figure it out somehow then. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kuro's POV<p>

"Well since we all met now, can we get something? I'm starved!" I said as the introductions were clearly done. Everyone agreed and we started shuffling to the dining room.

"WAIT!" We turned to see Kiba with the most frustrated look I've ever seen. "I WANT ANSWERS! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING! YOU NEVER EXPLAINED ANYTHING!"

He pointed an accused finger at me, Akamaru whimpered at Kiba's behavior. I went up towards him and placed both hands on his shoulder, before he could ask a question I smacked my head into his. Real hard. Kiba came down unconscious while I turned to the rest of the group. "Let's all go eat first before we can talk about the past shall we?"

I started dragging Kiba behind me, as we went into the dining room. Of course, mom lead the way, I wouldn't last a day here in this maze. There wasn't much talk, until we reached the dining room. There was this huge table that was in the middle of the room with a lot of chairs (whose gonna bother counting them? I'll turn old by then!). I looked around. "Okay then how about we go sit on one side so we can prevent yelling at each other?"

"Good point. Then how about the right?" Asuma nodded as he pointed out his option.

"Well then, please take your seats. I'll call over a servant to get the food." Mom told them, shooing them to their seats. I went over and dumped Kiba at a nearby seat, while I sat next to him. Ya, I was too lazy to move away from him. I waited until everyone was seated before we began to talk business.

"Alrighty, so where to begin? Any suggestions." I asked the group, as I rested my chin on my clasped fingers.

"Yes, how about we start from the beginning?" Asuma said seriously. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"… I don't see any signs that say no smoking, but I'd like you to refrain from doing so. It gets all musty when someone does so." I said gesturing him that he was allowed. In response Asuma lit up one of his cigars.

"Now you mentioned that there was a beginning to this," Dak looked at Asuma as he said this, then turned to me. "What does this mean?"

"Mmm… it all started when my mother got 'kidnapped' and was taken home." I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. As I recalled the memory. I faintly smelled of grass and dirt. _'I have to take a shower soon, I stink.'_I then opened them again. "I was then called to see Third-sama, he then briefed me on what just happened, I accepted and left right away. A while after I left, Third-sama sent Asuma-sensei to find me and lead me here safely. And the rest you should know what happened Dak-san."

I looked at him calmly, as he nodded his head in understanding. Soon another question was raised. Sin-chan seemed to be the one who was questioning now. "But what about the palace? Where does this come into the story?"

"The palace… I'm sure Dak-san knows what it's history is, do you not?" I turned to Dak.

"The palace history is burned in my brain since childhood." He nodded. "And it goes all the way since the time of people finding dragons, only in a certain spot. These majestic dragons were to be found nowhere else. I think it was Troy the fifth who was in power then. He was a fine young man. His history was filled with wisdom itself."

"Dak-san, could you come to the point already?" Sin-chan asked nicely, but it didn't hide the fact that she was irritated.

"Ah right, back to the reason… well Troy the fifth was the one who found the land in one of his expeditions. So he built the castle that we are in today. All the passageways were built to confuse the enemies that managed to infiltrate it. The rooms also had that purpose, to confuse the enemies on finding their objective." Dak began to explain the many doors and corridors purpose of having so many. He then went on to explaining the marriages of the rulers and the next ruler to be. He finally finished with the present ruler. "King George is just some corrupted fat man, I don't even know how he became King. I think of it as a shortage of heirs to the throne… in fact that was the time when Princess Mai went missing. So in order to have a ruler the brother of the previous ruler was made King."

"Must have been irony." Mom came in and sat next to Shikamaru. She must have gone and changed, since she wasn't wearing the wedding dress anymore instead she wore her ninja outfit. Black tights that only ended up above her knees, a purple tank top with a simple floral design. "Father was a good person in attitude and in heart, but I only see the opposite in his brother."

She started grumbling about hating how he was her uncle and stuff like that. While she kept on complaining, Sin-chan spoke up. It seemed that she had a slightly heavy air around her since we came into this kingdom. "Well then, could we overthrow him? Cause I just seem to hate him, even though I didn't even see him myself."

"Believe me you don't want to see him. One look and you'd vomit, I can guarantee that." I replied grimly.

"Huh? What happened?" Kiba groaned as he got up from his chair. Akamaru barked happily.

"Oh good morning to you too." I said smirking. Kiba irked when he caught sight of me. Gami was just staring at the whole scene, unmoving. Mom was still spouting something about George, Asuma stopped his smoking, and both Shikamaru and Hinata were quiet. 'Come to think of it they haven't said a word since coming here.' I sighed. "Just sit down Kiba, food is on its way. We'll talk later."

Kiba was completely in a dilemma, but he finally gave up and sat down. "Fine! But you got to promise me that you will spill everything once we eat food!"

"I promise." I said as the food came into the room. The smells that wafted into the air was making me drool, yet I didn't recognize the food they brought in. There was some kind of goop in three colors; purple, green and blue, there were also noodle like strings, which I hoped was pasta, and three oval shaped sponges, which I thought was either cheese or spongecake. _'Its best not to know, otherwise I might lose my appetite.'_I eyed the food suspiciously. Everyone must have did the same (with the exception of mom and Dak), because Mom laughed.

"There's no need to worry about the food, all you have to do is just eat it." She smiled as she took a big scoop of purple goop. I took the same, except it was a little scoop, turns out it tasted pretty good. I took some more and ate my filling with other dishes. Everyone else did the same with their helpings and finished up on everything. Soon after the food was finished me and Kiba were talking on to the way to the baths. Gami and Akamaru were trotting behind us, having their own chat.

"So then what do you want answers to?" I asked him as I took off my sweatshirt.

"Everything! Like how the hell are you a prince, and why were you at the Konoha forest when you had a place to live in! And the time you fought of that guy, Saki or something. How did you find those jutsu's?" He fired every question without leaving any room for me to answer. I sighed as I placed my book on top of my clothes and brought the towel around my waist.

"Kiba let's start from the beginning, on where you found me. When I came into this verse, I didn't know my whereabouts. Nothing was there, not until my mother came here as well; that's when I knew everything. It just so happened to be that she was a long lost princess that lived in a secret realm. I never knew of this before mind you." I felt the ears on my head starting to sprout same with my tail. I frowned, irritated. "There was also a time when I was a full human being, but since the first mission of team seven I couldn't comprehend that I was part demon, must be from my dad's side or something. And the only way to conceal it from human eyes is that I carry that book around with me. In fact maybe I should hide it properly, I don't want anyone stealing it."

I took the book and felt the ears and tail stop and recede. I found a small crevice and placed my book inside, the ears and tail began to come out again. Kiba just huffed. "And what about that Saki dude? He said something about assassinating you, and your lineage."

"Mmm… about that, if I remember correctly, there were many ways to assassinate a target. Usually a member of a royal family would be a target and kidnaps would be planned at the dead of night. When no one is around to listen." I mused at the thought. "Actually they are pretty smart in doing so. Almost every kidnapping was successful, even back at home small kids are going missing at some points in life. You never know when will be the next kidnapping plan happen, it's all normal."

We made our way into the bath, it was warm and steamy. Like any hot spring in Japan. Kiba was just staring at me strangely. 'The ears must have finished sprouting.' I looked over at Gami, who was chatting with Akamaru. How they understood each other was beyond me. I turned back to Kiba who was still staring. "No need to be so openly, sometimes you just have to ask about them."

Kiba was startled at my direct confrontation. "I wasn't staring!"

"Says the person who was staring the whole time." I sighed as I went closer. "Here, touch them. It'll help you believe."

"Wha!" Kiba moved back startled, but then he collected himself and brought his hand closer to my head.

"Go ahead, touch them." I encouraged him. He finally went past his wall and touched one of them, drawing back his hand after he did so. I smiled. "Now that wasn't so bad was it now?"

Kiba looked away, and Shikamaru came in the baths. With a towel around his waist. My smile grew wider. "Well, look who's here!"

Shikamaru didn't say anything, instead he slipped in the bath and laid down for a while, I grew impatient. "You don't have to be so mean, if you don't want to talk to me just say 'Shut up Kuro, just shut up!' It's not that hard! Now come and say it with me!"

For the next hours I was 'teaching' him how to bring me down with words, yet he wasn't responding. A moment later Asuma came along in the baths, he saw me arguing with Kiba and Shikamaru and laughed. We all turned (with the exception of Shikamaru), and I vomited. No not because Asuma was there, but because behind Asuma was the fricken' fatass King. And he wasn't even wearing a towel! I dunked my head inside the bath, holding my breath as much as possible. It felt like a long time, and I came out gasping for air. I looked around and found myself alone… with the fatass King. I mumbled my stream of swear words, noticing that he was still staring at me. "Shit."

Sin's POV

I got out of the bath and changed into the clothes that were left for me. It seemed fit and cozy, I smiled as I smoothed out a wrinkle on my top. "Now this is one sexy outfit!"

the whole outfit was a spazzy one, the top was a purple crop top, a nice deep purple too. The shorts were black tights that stopped at the mid of my thighs. And the boots, they were something! They went above her knees, about two inches above them. The color matched with the top and tights. It was tuxedo black with purple laces on the outside of each boot, it was just pure awesome. It had a small heel but it wasn't that big, perfect for running in and jumping around in. "This is just sweet~!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, glorifying myself in my new looks, that's when I noticed that had five purple piercings on each ear, barely visible with my hair down. My eyes dragged themselves to my hair next, it was getting darker and my light blue highlights were also getting darker. Then I stared at my eyes, if I stared without blinking I swear that I could see it was glowing. Almost, greenish… I shook my head violently. "Gotta snap out of it! It's just some hallucination! Just like the voice in my head!"

I consecutively slapped myself until my cheeks were ruddy red. Then went to splash some cold water on my face to soften the redness.

_Lady Sinitria, …_

I looked around, no one was there. As usual. I turned back to the tap, and let out a small gasp. My hair completely changed into black, with dark purple highlights.

"The change is still continuing?" I whispered as I looked in awe ay my reflection. Then the voice came again.

_Lady Sinitria! The troops! They are advancing! Quickly tell the King! Hurry!_

"Who are you?" I finally yelled at the voice but I got no answer. Ever since I came into this dragon realm, I kept getting faint messages, I decided to ignore them. But when I set foot on Palace grounds, the voice grew stronger and sent vague messages about some army setting camp on the outskirts of the palace walls. I rubbed my temples and heaved a sigh. "Well I better go find Kuro and team eight."

I got out of the baths and made my way to the front hall, that was another thing. Since our arrival I could see the whole layout of the Palace, which prevented me from getting lost like the others did. The more I looked at it the more I understood it. I was deep in thought when I bumped into Shikamaru around the corner. "Watch where you're going."

"The same goes for you too." He sighed as he got up from the ground. "What were you doing here?"

"Duh I just came from the baths!" I jerked my thumb at the girls bath area. I then noticed that Shikamaru was looking at me puzzled. "What?"

"Do I know you, ma'am?" There was silence that followed, before I giggled. Then stopped, it was my turn to look at him puzzled.

"Are you serious? You don't remember me?" I questioned him, he shook his head in reply. Then it dawned on me that it was the change that must have thrown him off. I sighed as I shook my head. "People really do 'need a sympathetic pat with a hammer'."

"I'm sorry?"

"Dude it's me! Sinitria! Remember?" Shikamaru just stared at me before realizing it was me.

"Oh! Sorry, you just seemed unrecognizable." He mumbled. I did a brief victory pose, but regained posture.

"Yeah, I get you're point. I didn't recognize myself either when I looked at the mirror." I nodded my head, then looked at him. "Where's Kuro?"

"He's in the baths." He said simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. Kiba came in the corridor, stopping to talk with us. He looked kind of pale. Almost greenish…

"What happened dude?" He looked up, there seemed to be dark bags under his eyes. '_Those only appear when…'_

Kiba didn't answer, he looked more like a dead man than the Konoha nin that I knew. Akamaru was beside him at all times, not straying from Kiba's side. Shikamaru answered for him. "At the baths, the King came in, right after Asuma-sensei entered the baths."

I perked at the story, it has been a while since a good story caught my attention. "Then what happened?"

"Kuro threw up, and ducked himself inside the baths, for like thirty minutes." He said blandly, as if it wasn't something so serious. I pondered on the fact for a bit longer. But before I could catch the thought it disintegrated. Before I could think any further, Kiba started saying something.

"That King is one fat man! I couldn't stand him so I ran off…" He trailed off as he shivered at the memory. Hugging himself as if it would comfort him, and make him forget. I took a quick snap of this photo before turning to Shikamaru again.

"So if Kiba ran out, you came out too and Asuma-sensei? Is he still there?" I questioned him as I went over the details.

_Gami is still there as well!_

I turned around but nothing was there, I looked around cautiously trying to figure out who was there. But nothing stirred. I shook my head, and turned back to Shikamaru. He was silent before he spoke. "Me and Kiba stayed in the bath with Asuma-sensei during the time Kuro was under water. We chatted very little, but then Kiba suddenly got of the bath and ran to the toilet. I went after him a while later, and a few more minutes after that Asuma-sensei also got out of the bath as well."

Then something clicked in my brain. I grabbed Shikamaru by his shoulders and started shaking him, yelling at the same time. "YOU LEFT KURO WITH THE PIG OF A KING?"

I let him go, and being the typical guy he was he didn't even flinch. I started pacing, spewing out nonsense. "Didn't he say that he hated him? Why is he still there? Why didn't you guys stay with him? And why the hell am I even bothering with this subject at all!"

I crossed my arms across my chest and thought some more, which really didn't help at all. My mind was as blank on a summer day. Shikamaru was about to turn and go the other way, but I stopped him. "I know what we can do! How about we go together to the men's bath and I can see what's going on!"

Kiba's face seemed to send the 'are you stupid?' message in my way. Shikamaru shrugged. "Suit yourself."

_Sin-chan! Are we going to find Gami?_

I paused, and looked down at Akamaru, who was seemingly looking up at me. "You were talking to me?"

_Of course I was! Luckily I was able to get through to you, otherwise I'd be barking non stop._Akamaru sniffed.

I shook my head. "I'm really going to go paranoid now."

"You can speak dog?" I looked over at Kiba, his face seemed to regain it's original color.

"It seems like I can understand him." I waved it off. Then the voice in my head began to murmur something.

_Lady Sinitria… the attack has held off… it is to be continued… three days from now… must tell the King of the Palace of Flames to put guards around the castle base. You must hurry. _

I started staring at a wall, thinking that if I keep looking the thing inside my head will appear. But nothing happened, Kiba yelled for me to hurry up. Shaking my head I went to catch up with them.

We were at the entrance when Gami came hurtling through, crashing into Kiba who was the lead. He looked at him as though he saw him for the first time, before recognizing him. He looked around wildly, and spotted me. His eyes perked. _I'm so glad I found you Sin-chan! You got to help me! Kuro is being molestered, and I don't think that he will be able to hold out for long!_

"Then why are we standing here for! Let's get there and save him!" I comically pointed the way to the baths before running after Gami, who seemed to be a mile away already. _'Boy, can he run fast!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This chapter feels shorter…<strong>

**Kiba: …**

**Sasuke: Well you seem to be the same dimwit that was with us before this chapter.**

**Me: … When did you get here Sasuke? I am pretty sure that I shut the door pretty tight…**

**Sasuke: Never mind that, Hidan sent me here to pick up his scythe. He says he surrenders and that he doesn't want to fight you anymore.**

**Me: He's gotta point. *nods***

**Kiba: … Ookaay…**

**Kuro: Well then I guess I'd better end this before things get complicated…**

**Me: Tell him I want 50 million dollars for it!**

**Kuro: … too late.**


	22. Communication how?

Chapter 22: Communication... how?

**Me: Ugh… summer school. *storms in***

**Kiba: What's going on?**

**Me: I'll tell you what's going on! It's summer school!**

**Kiba: *stares* I don't get it.**

**Kuro: Sup people!**

***Peru glares at Kuro, who shrinks back***

**Kiba: Just where exactly are you starting this chapter?**

**Me: Summer school! Which means no Internet!**

**Kiba: That's all you care about?**

**Sai: Ah looks like a good time to do the disclaimer. Peru doesn't own Naruto in any format, and let's all hope she calms down at the end of this chapter.**

**Sin: Don't worry Kuro, we'll save you!**

**Kuro: …**

**\(0.0")/=3=3=3=3=3**

* * *

><p>Sin's POV<p>

I burst in the men's bath and didn't expect to see what was in there. Kuro was running around, with his ears flattened and his tail streaming (if it were not held down by the towel around his waist), desperately holding his towel in place. And an abnormally fat guy was firing at him with some technological bazooka, that did NOT look normal. I repeat NOT NORMAL. For one thing, with the super oversize fatass shooting it, the place wasn't wrecked as you would suppose it would be. Another thing was that instead of big bullets coming from it, it had small needles, about thousands of them shooting out. And another thing, the fatass was shooting a retarded bazooka completely naked (luckily his stomach was huge enough to block his penis, otherwise it's official that I would retch), making all his fat jiggle, most of it was his man-boobs.

"You won't get away from me you little pest!" The fatty bellowed.

"Or else what? Huh? For all I know, you're going to make me into stew!" Kuro was dodging the needles as fast as he could. That was when I noticed that he had a couple of needles stuck on him. _'What the hell? If these were poisonous needles, he would have collapsed as soon as he got one… but two and still nothing? Then that means they don't have any side effects…'_

Fatass here bellowed, making his fat jiggle. For a second I wanted to throw up, and then smother his face with it. "No, stew would be too horrible, I don't eat humans. I just want to get you back for smashing my nose,"

"That's all! That huge thing is just for that nose smash I gave you? You've gone overboard!" Kuro screeched for the first time I met him, not yelling like a boy but screeching like a girl. _'Well not everything is changed on Kuro. Looks like some of the girl genes are still working.'_

"Oh but that's not all!" The fatty aimed his bazooka at Kuro's small frame, it started to grow yellow and then red then… blue? _'What was blue there for?'_He smiled, showing his teeth which was unexpectedly white for something his size. "It's to claim my soon to be wife."

"IN YOUR DREAMS, FUCKING FATTY!" Kuro screeched, unexpectedly high.

Then it hit me right then and there. The fatass with the retarded bazooka was King George that I heard was going to marry Kuro's mom. The bazooka fired and Kuro dodged at the last minute. Fatty got ready for the next shot, aiming at Kuro once again. "Hold still, I need to get a precise shot at you."

But before he could start his bazooka, I interfered. "Wait! Hold on!"

Both guys turned to me, their expressions were the opposite of each others. Kuro was quite relieved when he saw me. His feral eyes seemed to visibly relax. "Sin-chan what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd drop by and see what was going on, but then it grew serious. Gami appeared and told me about you in real deep doggy doo doo, so I came to see what was wrong and vôlia! I see you get chased by needles!" I put my hands on my hips. "Could you dearly explain?"

Kuro scratched the back of his head, thinking. Kiba and Shikamaru entered the baths. _'Well that took them a while.'_I turned to them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Sinitria, you were running if you didn't know. And since me and Kiba already had a bath, there wasn't anything to rush." Shikamaru said, hands in his pockets.

"Good point," I nodded. "Well then might as well get back to what I was doing then."

I turned back and the last scene seemed to have shifted. Kuro was crouching behind the fatty, which didn't even know where he was. Now that was quite a moment, fatty was looking everywhere for him but had no success. I just had to laugh at his stupidity.

He grunted. "Come out you little mouse, you won't be hiding for long!"

"Geez, he's almost like the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk. What a copycat." I sighed.

"What is 'Jack and the Beanstalk'?" Kiba said, trying not to vomit at the sight of the jiggling fat.

"He's just some dude that stole some golden goose from the giant's home, yadda yadda yadda." I explained half heartedly. "It was some adventure book, for five years and younger. They even made a detailed chapter book for older kids and young adults…"

"You're going off track." Kiba sweat dropped, Shikamaru sighed his disappointment. _'… Wait. He sighed his disappointment?'_

"What the hell?" I muttered, then turned back to Kuro. "Okay! Here I come Kuro! Hang in there!"

I ran in the Men's bath, and moved quickly so not to get hit with the retarded bazooka. He seemed to have spotted me, cause he kept slamming his retardooka on the previous spot I was. "Hey watch where you stamp that thing! Hey look there's a granny!"

For a split second the death stamp had stopped, I quickly turned and grabbed Kuro and started running. We whizzed by the others who seemed to be watching intently, but soon after they came after us. Kuro was still in my grip when we were out in the hall, in his towel. I stopped, making others bump into me.

"Ow! Why'd you stop?" Kiba groaned, holding his head.

"I just remembered something." I replied.

"And it was?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Kuro's clothes." Kuro's ears twitched at the mention of his clothes.

"Sin-chan don't forget my book, if you forget that then I'm afraid that fucking fatass would step on it." He replied, with a straight face and a smile.

"You say it so calmly. Well don't worry, I'll get it for you. Kiba come with me!" I let go of Kuro's wrist, and grabbed Kiba and started dragging him back to the baths.

"No~ I don't want to go there~! please don't take me there~!" Kiba whined. I sighed, listening to his whinings. _'Well at least we can pass our time with his whinings. Better than nothing I suppose.'_

"Kiba, that doesn't sound like you. Your being too OOC." I muttered.

"That's not my fault! Blame the author!" He shot back.

_Both of you stop breaking the fourth wall!_I looked down at Akamaru, who seemed to be glaring at both of us.

"Alright, we'll stop breaking the wall." I sighed as I trudged on to the baths. Minutes later we arrived at the baths, I dropped Kiba and went to search for Kuro's clothes. "Kiba, go find Kuro's book, I'll head inside and search for his clothes."

"Sure thing, miss bossy." He muttered as he patted his pants.

"I heard that! And you won't be getting it out of it so easily either!" I yelled behind my back. Inside was pretty humid, something that you would expect at a steam house. I went over to the cubby holes and inspected the cubbies, after five minutes I found the only folded clothes that were there. Gold silk pants, that seemed to be baggy, a tight sleeveless shirt, the color was close to black but not quite, and small black flats, which had some kind of design with gold thread. "Will you look at that? Even Kuro's clothes had been switched up. But I must say, it looks quite fitting for a Prince. Even more so on Kuro."

I smiled at the mental image of him in the present clothes and laughed. I grabbed it and went back to where Kiba was. "I can't wait to see him in these clothes~!"

That's when I noticed something silver slip out. And by god it was an underwear that was the exact size for Kuro! And it was a silver cloth. On the inside rim was a small crowned dragon, a royalty sign I guess. "'Will wonders ever cease?'"

I grabbed it and ran to Kiba who was waiting by the door, the book in his hands. He growled when he saw me. "What took you so long?"

"I was thinking about Kuro's clothes~!" I replied cheerily, showing off the clothes that I found. Kiba stared at it speechless. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

He snorted. "Let's go."

For the way back it was silent. I started humming a nursery rhyme, which I've long forgotten the name to. Five minutes have passed and we could see Kuro, Shikamaru, and Gami in the not too distance. Kuro had taken off the needles and had wrapped his arm with dressing, on the other hand Akamaru barked happily, as he shot off to play with Gami. "Will you look at that? There like best friends already."

"So what?" Kiba snorted by my side. He was flipping through the book, not reading it's contents, then closing it. "What a boring book."

"That's mean Kiba. How can you call my 'research' boring?" Kuro replied, with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. "I have been working on this since the time I came here."

"With all that writing? Who's going to read that?" Kiba asked.

"Well let's not get into that topic just yet." I said, handing over Kuro his clothes. "These are the only ones I found when I went inside the locker room."

"You sure that you saw only this? There has to be more, I mean like my clothes being one of them." Kuro said, eyeing the clothes. "They look pretty expensive."

"Of course it is! This is real silk!" I shoved the clothes closer to his face. He jerked back and pushed the clothes back so it wouldn't hit his face.

"You know you could kill someone with this?" Kuro said, solemnly.

I shook my head and sighed. "Kuro, you're saying that a bit too calmly. It's not good for you if you say it like that. Besides these were the clothes I found in the cubbies, it's supposed to be meant for you, just like mine. Now come on!"

I grabbed Kuro's wrist, the one where he was holding his book in, and started dragging him to an empty room. "But I paid $85 for that sweater~!"

"Money is money, but clothes are for the nude! Hurry and put yours on, otherwise I'll call Pervy Sage!" I stuffed him in the room and threw his clothes after him. Slamming the door on him as well. Dusting my hands I went back to the others, Gami was playing tag with Akamaru, while Shikamaru and Kiba were talking. I went to go join them.

Not hearing the crumbling noise in Kuro's room.

Kuro's POV

I was in a bit of mess. After Sin-chan slammed the door, the floor started crumbling. Out of nowhere, it began to detoriate.

"What the fuck? The grounds breaking?" Then I remembered that most rooms and halls were to divert the attention of trespassers. "Geez, how do servants go around this house? But then again, this trap is wicked!"

I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bed that seemed to be on the far side of the room, opposite of the door. I reached the bed before the last piece of the floor broke away, leaving the bed standing on a huge pillar of concrete. I looked over the edge and saw water; large amounts of it. "By God, this is incredible! I mean that this could fill a huge ocean, that dries out!"

I stared at it for a bit longer before wrenching my gaze to my clothes. "Might as well wear my clothes before I get a cold."

I grabbed the shirt and pulled it over my head. Inspecting it as I did so. Grunting on it's tightness, but once it was over my head it seemed to be snug on my torso. "Mmm… it's weird on the proportions but you would never guess that it has the exact measurements of my torso. Well time for the next piece…"

As I was reaching for the pants, something silver caught my eye. I grabbed it and gaped. "An underwear? Who the heck makes underwears' out of silver?"

I sighed as I put it on, surprisingly it was comfy not itchy or scratchy as I thought it would have been. I reached for the pants and slipped them on, it instantly tightened around my waist quite snugly. It did the same on my ankles. And this was automatic, no hands involved. Thus leaving a part of my stomach in the open, it was quite refreshing. I sniffed. "Technology seems to be in it's highest point here. Otherwise these pants are possessed or something!"

Finally I slipped on the flats, it had a small bounce to it. I jumped a few times to test out the velocity, surprisingly it was quite light. "I could go full force with this outfit. Now that I think about it, Sin-chan also had a new outfit too. Hers was really pretty…"

I looked over at the edge of the bed, mesmerized by the water. I sat back and sighed. "Step 1 wear clothes, done. Step 2, gotta get out of here."

I opened my book, then remembered my ears and tail. I patted my head, nothing. Next my bum, no tail. I sat back started flipping through the book, at the last page it was nothing new. It was some recent jutsu I was improving. I shut my book and sighed. "Guess I'll have to wait it out. In the meantime, I'll strap up my book to me."

I did so, and leaned on the wall after I was done. My eyelids got heavy until I could no longer keep them open. I soon fell asleep.

~xXx~

I looked around and huffed. "A dream again! Seriously what's wrong with me and dreams? First I have my regular nightmare, secondly I dream of gold eyes, thirdly I dream of red eyes! What now? Purple!"

_Not quite Kuro._

I whipped around but no one was there. I cautiously looked around but there was no sign of anybody else. I started to relax when the unknown voice spoke again.

_The purple eyes belong to Sinitria._

Before I knew it, I was talking to nothing. "You just come in my head and tell me not to think about purple eyes? And how the heck do you know my name?"

_I'm surprised that you don't remember me, my own daughter._

I stared into space, my mouth gaping. "Dad?"

_That's right. Heh. You must be surprised about me coming into your thoughts, but I see that you've changed gender…_

"That's a long story, but how can you see me? I can't see you at all!" I scanned the area around me. I seemed to be in some white room with no door. _'Almost like an isolation sale.'_

_That is how it is to be. But I can't believe that you went into your Mother's realm… aha, it brings back old memories. Now listen well Kuro, I don't have much time._

"Wow, this feels nostalgic. Like how Naruto meets his dad who comes to him later…" I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. "Alright dad, fire away."

_As you've already guessed, you're Mother has come from a book, and she happens to be the Princess of a realm filled with a variety of dragons. _

"Like I hadn't heard." I drawled.

_Listen, time is precious here! Anyway as I was saying, your Mother was quite bland when I met her but things started to change when she met me. She started laughing-_

"Dad if this is about your love life, then stop. I don't want to hear anything about love at this moment." I cut him off abruptly. "Cause right now I'm stuck on a bed surrounded with water. If your love life is going to help me get out then proceed."

_…_

"Dad?" I called out uncertainly. "Are you still there?"

_… Kuro you said that you were in a room with water surrounding you?_

"Yeah what about it?" I huffed impatiently.

_It just so happens to be that I was also in the same room as you._ You could tell that dad was proud of his experience. _'Whats to be proud about?'_

"How did you get in a room similar to mine?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

_Uh… that was… err… never mind that! Anyways to get out of the room you need to say a… some kind of… poem. _

"And that is?" I questioned.

_Well repeat what I say after you wake up. Here goes…_

_Ties bring the world out of bounds,_

_To say that one is there isn't._

_How one must see is through eyes,_

_That are slices in the night sky._

_I hope you remember this Kuro, it'll come in handy quite a lot. Looks like our time is up, oh and say hi to Dragon for me._

Before I could ask anything else, everything went pitch black. And I ended up falling, again.

~xXx~

I jolted awake and looked around. _'Looks like I'm back on my stranded island.'_ Sighing, I remembered the poem that dad had given me. _'Better wright it down before I forget… wait how did dad know about Sin-chan? I didn't tell him anything.'_ I shook my head and concentrated on finishing the poem, that dad had given me, writing it down on a postie note. After I finished it, I looked it over then I read it out loud. It took a few minutes for rumbling to start shaking the room. I grabbed the bedpost incase I fell. _'Why now? I don't want to die again~!'_

The shaking had finally stopped, and I hadn't realized that I had my eyes shut real tight. I opened them and saw a dragon was in front of me. It's wet scales shimmered blue, gradients that I don't even know. Not like I memorized every color, but on this one dragon there seemed to be a thousand more unknown colors than the human world. It's eyes had seen a lot of experiences. It looked tough but yet so slender and fragile. It had a small beard on the underside of it's chin, and was starting to grow a mustache. He flared his nostrils before speaking. His voice rumbled gently. "I have not seen you around little one, who are you and from where do you come from?"

I gulped, afraid that whatever I might say might dishonor the dragon. "I'm Kuro Shinigami. I recently I come from the Hidden Leaf."

His eyes looked thoughtful. "You say that you came recently from the Hidden Leaf? The land of fire?"

"Yea, but not quite." I leaned back on the wall.

"In what way?" The dragon asked thoughtfully. I looked into it's eyes and found myself lost in them.

I scratched the back of my head, looking away from it. "I'm not really from this world."

I could see that it was startled at my statement. "You're not? Then where are you from?"

"That I can't answer, but the last place I was at my real home was in Canada." I replied, thinking back.

"Canada… that must be where Princess Mai had escaped to." I perked at this statement. _'My mom escaped to Canada?'_

"You know my Mother? How?" I questioned it. I could tell that this dragon was putting puzzle pieces together, connecting one after the other.

"Princess Mai is your mother? Then that makes you a Prince of this castle…" It trailed off in it's sentence. Then lowered it's majestic head so it could face me eye to eye. "Then tell me Kuro, who is your father?"

"My dad is Seki Shinigami." I told him. The dragon's eye seemed to be going through a memory. All of the sudden it huffed it's humor as it raised it's head back up. "You know my dad?"

Amusement glistened in his aqua eyes. "Yes I do. In fact this was the very exact same room I found him. But he was apparently hanging onto the doorknob, instead of sitting on a bed like you are."

"Seriously?" I asked, confused. I then remembered what my dad had said to me. "Is you're name Dragon?"

"Yes it is." It grinned, a hearty grin.

"My dad says hi to you." I returned it's smile. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Anything for the Prince of this Palace." It bellowed heartily.

"Um… a-are you a guy or girl?" I looked away as I stammered my question. There was a moment of silence, but soon it was broken with laughter. I felt my face overheat.

"Prince Kuro, you are from the Dragon clan. To not know a dragon's gender is like an insult to the dragon himself. Unless it's one of those who can make themselves genderless." Dragon chuckled.

"Is that even possible? I mean to see a dragon genderless?" I questioned him, furrowing my eyebrows while I thought about the idea.

Dragon looked thoughtful for a few seconds before answering. "Only in some, but to find a genderless dragon here is pretty rare. But you don't always see a genderless dragon."

"So does that make you a guy or a girl?" I asked after understanding what was being said.

Dragon brought his face closer to mines, so we met eye to eye again. "Prince Kuro I'll tell you how you can differ guys from girls."

"How?" Dragon brought out his tail, at the end there was an arrowhead.

"You see Prince Kuro that at the end of each dragon's tail there is either an arrow or a straight line. Now females have straight lines at the end of their tales, which leaves the arrows for the guys." Dragon explained.

"So your a guy… oh ok I get it now. It makes a lot more sense." I nodded my head, until another questioned occurred to me. "But Dragon, what about the genderless dragons? What do they have at the end of their tails?"

Dragon huffed, and did an action that looked a lot similar to shrugging ones shoulders. "Beats me. We haven't seen a genderless dragon for more than 4000 years. Nobody is sure how they look like again. Some rumors say that the genderless can even fake their genders, with illusions."

"Ah, so they are more like the gen jutsu users." I thought thoughtfully.

"Now what did you call me for your Highness?" Dragon asked with the slight bow.

I growled, irritated at the title. "Don't call me that! Kuro is just fine. Besides you have the fatass pig of a king, ruling the country."

"Alright, if you say so Kuro. But let me just call you Prince Kuro, if you don't mind." Dragon said.

I sighed. "Fine, I guess I'm alright with that. But no 'your Highness' crap. Got it?"

"Got it." He agreed. "Now what was it you needed me for?"

"Ah, you see I want to get out of this place as soon as I can. Cause I miss the floor already." I replied glumly. Shifting uncomfortably, because my legs fell asleep.

"Sure thing. Now I want you to climb my head and get yourself comfortable. It's a long ride." I did as I was told and grunted as the blood started rushing through my feet again.

Once I got on his head I patted him. "Okay I'm on."

Dragon started moving swiftly through the water. There was silence before I asked a question. "Hey Dragon, why are you here? I mean if you were here when my dad was here, and you're still here when I'm here… that's a long time from then to now. Why are locked up in this room?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Under the water there are channels that lead to other rooms. And if you go deeper, I have a place to stay. So it's more like my home then confinement." He explained.

"But have you ever gone out of the Palace walls?" I prodded deeper.

Dragon had a thoughtful growl vibrate through his whole body. "I don't think so, I personally like to stay here and not go out. Mostly because I'm not a battle type."

"Ah, I see." I said. Looking at the growing door, as we got closer to it.

After a while we reached the door, and I was left off on the other side of it. I turned to look back at Dragon. "Thanks for the help Dragon."

"No problem Prince Kuro. Just come back to this room if you need anything." He smiled. And began to swim deeper in the water. I stayed and watched, once his whole head was submerged the floor started piecing itself together again. After that it looked like the room I was pushed into by Sin-chan. I closed the door, and started walking into the hallway. I muttered about getting lost. "Hope I don't get lost on my way back."

Sin's POV

"Kuro took his time on changing his clothes." I sighed with my hands behind my head. Shikamaru, Kiba, Gami, Akamaru and I were walking down one of the hallways.

"You're telling me." Kiba scoffed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started grumbling. I was too lazy to hear what he was saying.

I turned to Shikamaru. "So Shikamaru, what do you think of this place? I mean it is a one time only look at this humongous Palace."

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "It's pretty amazing, but I feel homesick right now. We've only been here for a day and I get homesickness."

"I know your pain." I patted him on his shoulder. Muttering the last part. "All to well."

We walked for another quarter mile or so when someone crashed into us. It was a boy, younger than I, around 10-13. He grabbed his head and groaned. He was wearing a red t-shirt that said dork, as well as wearing normal blue jeans. I leaned down so I could be in eye contact with him. "And who are you?"

The boy looked up, he seemed a bit surprised. But he masked his face quickly. "I'm one of the servants here in the Palace of Flames."

"We figured that much out already." I snorted. "What we want to know is why were carelessly running in our direction."

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I was… err… finding the kitchen!" He jolted. His brown eyes looked around nervously and his creamy hair swayed along with his movements. "This place is so huge that I'm still not used to the way to the kitchen."

I narrowed my eyes. _'This boy is definitely lying. All servants have to know where the kitchen is, and by the looks of him he knows every place in this Palace.'_I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "You're lying."

They jolted again, at my answer. But this time he got up and composed himself. This time he looked more like a butler than a servant. He smirked. "Well I couldn't trick the newcomers. How amusing."

"So what are you now? A servant or a butler?" I said ignoring his statement. Kiba was now listening to everything we said, due to the last statement. Shikamaru was with Gami and Akamaru. I continued. "Cause you sure don't look like the boy who just stumbled to find the kitchen."

"I'm afraid it didn't work on you." He replied sadly.

"So you did that on purpose!" I mock gaped at him. "Why am I not surprised?"

The boy laughed. "You want to know my identity? Well why don't we take a walk in the garden?"

At this the voice in my head came out.

_Lady Sinitria! The garden is filled with the enemy's soldiers! You can't go in there unprepared! Tell the young boy he mustn't take you there without permission of the king. _

I stared at the boy longer, and held up my hand. "Sorry no can do we can't go there."

"Why not?" He questioned with a bland face.

"Well one thing, we are outsiders. And outsiders we need permission from the King to go there." I explained as shortly as I could. But what I didn't expect was for the boy to lose his cool.

He spat his words. "The King is just a huge fatass that doesn't even know how to wear his own clothes! And when there's war he just sits down and orders food! I swear that fatass is going to die one day on a battlefield! I can't even believe that he's our King!"

I was quite perplexed at his temper, Kiba also looked taken aback. I pointed at the boy. "So your one of the good guys?"

"Why would you think I'm a bad guy?" He snorted.

"Well I thought that you knew the garden was filled with the enemy's troops." I said, but two seconds later I covered my mouth with a gasp. The voice scolded me on my big mouth.

_Lady Sinitria!_

The boy looked surprised at this news. I gaped at him. "You mean you didn't even know about the enemy's?"

He shook his head and bowed as he apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't know. But tell me, how did you know about this."

"A little voice told me." I looked away. I looked back at him. "But don't worry, we aren't bad guys. We come with Kuro here."

"Kuro?" He questioned.

"Oh my bad, you guys haven't met with each other. Yet." I said. "In that case, we come with Princess Mai."

At this he perked. "You know Princess Mai?"

"Yeah, she's Kuro's mom." I said, stifling a yawn. _'This conversation is boring, should have never talked to this guy.'_

"And that was where you were headed to? To Princess Mai's room?" He asked.

I sighed. "Two things. One, I don't know where her room is located, and two, I didn't plan on going to her room either. Just a trip to the kitchen was all."

"Oh I see… but how do you know your way around here?" He narrowed his eyes.

I sighed again, this time frustrated. "Look, I don't want to stand here talking to some younger dude than I, about how I know things and when I don't know his name either. Furthermore, apparently he won't tell any one of us whether his a butler or a servant. Get my point dude?"

"My bad, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm one of the butlers in this Palace, who serves Princess Mai. The names Takashi Sakamoto." Takashi introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Takashi, my name is Sinitria. You can call me Sin for short. And I have a question, why the normal clothes?" I asked, quite curious on why a butler would wear normal clothes.

"I was forced to wear this when King George came into rule. Said he didn't like others wearing a suit, other than him of course." Takashi explained.

"But I thought everyone here wore ninja clothes only. Where did you get that from?" I asked pointing at his clothes.

Takashi looked around, before answering. "Tell no one of this. All the servants and only I know about this. There is a merchant that comes here on midnight of Saturday. He sells these clothes for money and leaves before dawn breaks."

"And how does the King know about these clothes?" I crossed my arms across my chest

"He went into my room to 'pick clothes for me' and he saw this and told me to wear it. To tell the truth I miss my suit, it was the previous King who gave it to me." Takashi said sadly.

"Oh I get it now." I nodded my head. Then out of the blue my stomach growled. "Looks like it's time to scavenge for food!"

I marched past the butler, Kiba and Shikamaru tagged along, with Gami and Akamaru. Takashi seemed to smile and waved at us before he went on his way. Then the voice in my head roared, making me grab my head in pain.

_Lady Sinitria! The troops are moving! They seemed to get over the three days wait! YOU MUST TELL THE KING NOW!_

"Ugh! Okay, okay. Guess food has to wait for a while." I turned to Kiba and Shikamaru who seemed to be puzzled at my actions. "Change of plans guys, were going to met the King and five him some advice."

We all started running through the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!<strong>

**Kiba: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: Well I finished the chapter, what else is wrong with me?**

**Kiba Well you were arguing about summer school and then your this happy on finishing a chapter?**

**Me: Oh yeah…**

**Kuro: Hey Peru!**

**Me: What is it Kuro?**

**Kuro: At the beginning you gave the present King the name Drake, but now you call him King George. What happened?**

**Me: About that… true story is I forgot his name completely, so now his name is King George Drake.**

**Kuro: …**

**Kiba: …**

**Sin: Sup peeps!**

**Me: Sin-chan! Everyone is being mean to me! *sobs***

**Sin: … This is really not like you Peru.**

**Peru: Yeah your right… *sniffs* I guess I'll be heading to bed right now.**

**Sin: well I guess this is the end. See ya guys later!**

**Me: Don't forget to review!**

**Sin: GO TO BED!**

**Me: *pouts* Fine…**

**Kuro: Bye!**


	23. Getting lost and meeting ghosts

Chapter 23: Getting lost and meeting ghosts.

**Me: Last night I slept at 12 somethin'.**

**Kiba: … So?**

**Me: But I thought you guys wanted me to go to bed last chapter!**

**Kiba: Yeah but we didn't want to know what time you slept. Now let me get some sleep. *turns and starts snoring***

**Me: Fu~ Alright where's Sai?**

**Sai: Right here!**

**Me: Let's do the disclaimer. I want to get this over with.**

**Sai: Alright. Peru doesn't own Naruto, including characters. But her own.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**\(0.0)/=3=3=3=3=3**

* * *

><p>Kuro's POV<p>

I banged my head against the wall, when I reached a dead end. Again. "How many times was it that I hit a dead end?"

I peeled my forehead of the wall, rubbing my new bruise. "Oh yeah, the 150th time. Now that tells you how big this place actually is."

I muttered as I retraced my steps back to my starting point. I stopped midway, just realizing that I forgot which way was the starting point. I sighed miserably, leaning on the closest wall. What I didn't expect was for it to give way. "Whaaaaaaaaaa!"

One way you don't want to slide down, is head first facing backwards. This chute went all the way, non-stop, without no end. After what seemed like hours, I stopped screaming like a maniac. Letting my body fall down with the flow. "Man this ride is getting tiring… like the Corkscrew in Playland back at home."

I yawned, and nearly fell asleep when the ride came to an end. I hit the ground head first, then scraped my elbows. Lucky for my back, it's fall was broken by the book. "Oof!"

"I could get used to the landing." I groaned when I got up and dusted my pants. Looking around, I started inspecting the room I fell into. "Well one thing is for sure, this place needs a good scrub. Cause it just reeks!"

I walked along pinching my nose as I went through, yet again, another set of corridors. Minutes later I found a door at the end of my line, I ran towards it hoping it would take me out of this reeking stench.

"This door is really frustrating. I can't even find a handle!" I brushed my hands all over the door, disgusted by the things on the door. All rust and fungus, stuff like that. Shivering, I continued my search. "Gross! I do hope I find the handle on this thing."

I found a crack in the moss and fungus, and started poking it. Bits and pieces fell away, and something shone from underneath all that grime I fist pumped the air and shouted gleefully. "Yes! I found treasure!"

I chipped away the grime and eventually uncovered the missing doorknob. "Che! I am so awesome! Now to open this damn door."

"Arg! Damnit! This stupid door won't budge!" I slammed my shoulder into it. Pain shot through my arm, but I let it pass. I concentrated on breaking the door, slamming my shoulder repetitively into it. On the 10th slam I fell onto the floor as the door opened. "Ugh… I shouldn't let my guard down when trying to open the door. Now let's see, where am I anyway?"

I got up and looked around. It looked like a garden. A huge circular fountain was in the middle of a huge rectangular courtyard. it was decorated with dragons facing towards the sky, and spouting water in the compass directions. If you looked closer they had small differences that told each of them apart. The pillars that held the roof of the Palace, were wrapped with vines that had orchids and roses patterning it on the way up. The ground around the fountain was paved with cobblestones, and had four ways paved with cobblestones as well. The garden dirt and grass filled the rest of the open holes that were leftover. Also there was a single tree in the Northeast corner. I have to admit I was pretty amazed at the design of the whole place. "Probably an apple tree. But other than that this place is pretty peaceful. Let's go near the fountain."

I walked up to the fountain and looked at the clear water. I stared at my reflection for quite a while, until a small movement caught my eye. I squinted and looked harder but the movement never came. I shrugged and sat on the edge. "Well doesn't matter to me. But what does matter is that I won't get a piece of mind to think things through!"

"You hear that ugly bandits! Let me have some piece of mind!" I raised my voice to particularly no one. There was a few moments of silence, before a rustling sound appeared and grew louder as the person came forth. He was tall, he looked around mid twenties to thirty, had peach skin, and his eyes were turquoise. A very pretty color that fit with his dark auburn hair. Which he wore slicked back. He flashed a smile, showing his white teeth.

"Oh and who do we have here?" His smile widened. "Hey! Boys! Looks like we have a guest! Why don't we show him some of our piece of mind, Eh?"

"What kind 'piece of mind' is this if you are calling your friends here to come and beat me up?" I sighed as I stretched my legs. Yawning in my boredom. I looked at the group of boys who came out of the shadows. There were four people in total. One was supersize fat, with his black hair. You could hardly see his eyes, and how he could see was a mystery to me. His shirt and pants left a whole lot of blubber outside, so in short you could say that he looked like a well stacked hamburger. The second person was completely the opposite of the first. He had matching blue hair and eyes, but was as lean as a person starving in the poorest part of the world; yet he looked quite healthy. Third guy was a midget, nothing really special about him except that he had red hair and a beard with bushy brows. Finally the last person was a normal guy, but his height could compete with basketball players back at home. He had brown hair, really light brown hair. His eyes were purple, which did not make any sense to me. I looked at the first guy who came out, and raised an eyebrow. "This all you got?"

He laughed, throwing his head back as he did so. He looked back at me. "No these are my true brothers, the others are here hidden in this garden. Hidden from sight."

I thought about what he had said, and nodded slowly. "Well I do suppose that you want to use little forces to stop me. And save the rest for the fatty old king."

I turned and faced him, looking at him straight in the eye. "But I wonder if I will be able to survive this?"

"Oh I don't know about that. Because we aren't going to let you come out of here." He sneered. I smirked at him. I may have looked all calm on the outside, but in truth I was panicking on the inside. My mind was racing with the possibilities that could be possible. _'I wonder if one of those doors are available to run through… but what if they are all guarded? Think Kuro! Think! Where do you think that it is least likely to bump into an ambusher?'_My eyes darted from top to bottom and to either side, scanning the whole courtyard for any signs of the hidden people.

"I see you are very observant, every little crevice here is taken up. Whether it's the edge of the bush or the wall, you can't find my men who are pro at hiding in the shadows." The dude smirked, placing his hands on his hips as he did so. I just stared at him. _'He really spilled the beans on where his men hid… I never knew he was that stupid. Ah well, now it's time to look for a way out the does not involve corners.'_ I looked up and searched the roofs. The edges were slightly shadowed but nothing was on them. I inwardly sighed. _'Guess my only way out is up. Now if I remember there should be a wind jutsu in my book. But I don't want to show these stupid people a book that precious.'_I slightly grumbled, making the people in front of me question my health.

"He's weak." The hamburger said grimly, no soft spot at all in him.

"The boy did come here accidentally, but who really cares if he lives or not? I want to get to the grinding part already!" The midget spoke in a shrill voice, his hands balled into fists.

"You'll get your part soon, but I want see if the boy tastes good." The stick man said, cracking his knuckles.

I stopped what I was thinking about and turned and pointed to the stick man. My mouth dropped open. "Wait, you said that you want to eat me?"

"Yeah what's wrong kid? You got a problem with that?" He scowled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah you're a cannibal! That's what people say, where I come from that is." I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Dude you're gonna burn in hell with your mouth on fire. I feel sorry for you already."

I stood up, stretching. "Your days are over man."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that? I'm gonna cut you to pieces if I have to!" He started running towards me. While ranting a recipe. "First I'm gonna chop you up, put you in water and boil, put in some peas, add salt and pepper and bring a bit of spice into you. All the flavones are going to be combined beautifully!"

I was really disgusted, who wouldn't be if some random dude was coming at you with saliva streaming from his mouth. I jumped up two steps, so I was up on the top of the fountain. Cannibal dude just rammed into the fountains trunk, breaking it. And man did it fly, when it got close to the edge of the roof I jumped off of the fountain piece landing on top of the roof instead. I looked down and smirked. "Well look who's stupid to let me get out. Heh, see you guys later!"

I ran off leaving the garden behind me. "Well that was easy, who knew cannibals had such strength… and now to find my way back."

Sin's POV

We reached the end of this corridor and went through the double doors. Inside was a room with a two step stage, and on top was two identical thrones, except that one was a bit bigger and larger. "Man this place is huge!"

"You're going off track again." Kiba said. "You said that we have to go meet the King. But where is he?"

"You're right. Aren't all Kings supposed to be sitting on their thrones for the day?" I questioned no one in particular.

"How about we search the area? He's supposed to be here right?" Shikamaru brought up the idea. "Besides he is too big for us to miss, even if we wanted to."

"Which reminds me where the hell are the others? I mean we were a big huge group, where did the others go?" The thought just dawned on me.

"Who knows. Maybe they are somewhere around this castle." Shikamaru shrugged.

"That really helps a lot." I sighed, sweat dropping.

"Your welcome." He said it so plainly, that it makes you twitch with frustration.

"Haven't you heard of sarcasm?" I asked him, not hiding my end of the line.

Before he could respond (which I doubt that he would any way) Kiba butted in. "You guys it's not the right moment to start fighting! Sin said that we had to find the King, for a reason that I don't know about. By the way, what was the reason anyway?"

Kiba turned to face me, the question was just readable off his face. I snorted. "I got a secret message."

"What message?" He asked.

"Like hell I'll tell you! Now let's get back to finding that fat pig of a King!" I went inside the room and started searching a part of the huge room.

I could hear the others getting on with their searches as well. I looked to see where they were. Kiba and Shikamaru were both on the other side of the room, opposite of my side. And since Akamaru is Kiba's best pal, he went with Kiba. Gami was on my side of the room, sniffing everything. His ears were twitching from time to time. After a while he turned to me. _Where do you think Kuro is?_

"Huh? Kuro? I'm not sure." I replied sheepishly.

_I hope he's okay…_Gami had a distant look in his eyes.

"I'm sure he's alright. He won't go down that easily." I reassured Gami as I headed back to my own work.

_Sin-chan can I go and find him? I can't stand not being by his side! I envy Akamaru with his loyalty with Kiba. Please can I go?_I looked at Gami and his ice blue eyes were hurting. Showing his true feelings.

I sighed. "Well I can't keep you away from him if you're like this. Alright you can go, have speed Gami. This whole place is like a maze. I wish you luck on finding him."

_Thanks Sin-chan, I'll meet up with you guys later with Kuro by my side._Gami purred as he sped away. I kept looking until his tail tip disappeared. 'Have speed Gami.'

I went back to searching, but there was no sign that the porkbutt was here. I sighed as I went to meet up with the others. Akamaru, noticed that Gami was gone. _Hey Sin-chan, where's Gami?_

"Ah he left to go find Kuro. Couldn't make him stay, so I let him go. Poor guy." I nodded my head. Remembering his hurt eyes.

Akamaru's tail dropped. _Oh I see…_

"Cheer up buddy, he'll be back soon. You just got to believe he will." I bent down and patted his head. I straightened up and looked at Kiba and Shikamaru. "Any luck?"

Both shook their heads. I huffed. "Well there is no helping it then. We have to check the other rooms and hopefully we will find everybody else."

We left the throne room and went to search the rest of the place. It was a good two hours before we all got tired and gave up. Kiba was complaining again. "Agh shut up Kiba! Our problems aren't getting any better than it already is!"

"But how the hell are we supposed to find the pork chop in this huge mansion!" He yelled back. "I'm getting sick and tired of this!"

"It's not like I'm not tired of this either! So shit up and pay your respects for the dead!" I smacked him on his head.

"What dead are you talking about?" Kiba replied as he nursed his head.

"The dead right in front of you!" I pointed to a gravestone, that was in front of him.

"When did we get in a graveyard?" Kiba asked.

"About an hour ago, when we were still looking for the porkbutt." I shrugged, placing my hands on my hips.

"And when did you get a tattoo on your leg?" Kiba asked, pointing to my left leg.

"Huh? What tattoo?" I looked down and saw something faintly glowing. It looked like a torso of some animal. "I didn't get a tattoo. I wonder how that got there."

"Well you've been changing your looks quite often when we got to the Palace. Are you sure you don't have a make up stash?" Kiba questioned.

"Dude do I look like the girl who wears make up?" I emphasized the word 'wears'. This gave Kiba a second time to think.

"On second thought no." Kiba turned back to staring at the tombstone. "Hey is that… hey Sin that's the pork chop! Who would have guessed that he would be in the grave yard!"

"No kidding!" I breathed as I saw the familiar back of the pig King. "Come on you guys let's sneak up on him! Go Shikamaru!"

"Why me?" He groaned.

"Because you are from the clan who is best at sneaking behind people! Now go!" I pushed Shikamaru, who stumbled forward.

"Why me?" He groaned as he went towards Porkbutt. "Hey, you the King here?"

Porkbutt turned and seemed surprised. He didn't seem to recognize us. If you looked closer you could see his eyes were rimmed with red, not to mention that they seemed to be puffy. He sniffed. "Who are you people?"

I stepped in front of Shikamaru. "You don't remember us? We are the people that came into the Palace of Flames about a day ago."

He looked clueless so I continued. "You know the companions of Kuro?"

There was a flash of recognition but he was still clueless. I sighed. "Look we came here so we could take Kuro's mom back with us but then we got caught up in the whole situation that we didn't get to leave!"

"Oh! Well what do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy here? Can't it wait?" He asked tiredly. _'The total opposite when we were at the baths.'_

"What is a King doing out here? You do realize that this place could be crawling with enemy troops!" I threw my hands up in the air in pure frustration.

Porkbutt here was letting the new information sink in. "Enemy troops?"

"Yeah, now listen well Porkbutt. A voice in my head tells me that there are enemies crawling around. They set up a three day barrier but dropped it again. And they are coming in now. Fast! There is no point in stalling right now! You have to get back to the Palace and bring in your army! Clock is ticking!" I explained hurriedly, but no matter what all I saw was a slow pig. _'God please make him understand!'_I prayed silently. Then as in answer to my prayers a light seemed to brighten his puffy his eyes.

"Get Kuro!" He ordered.

"Wha?" All three of us (me, Kiba, and Shikamaru) said in unison.

"What's Kuro supposed to do about this? He is just a Prince, you are the King! The King for goddamn sake!" I started yelling.

"That is the point. His Grandpa, my brother, was a great strategist. He could win a battle when the odds were stacked against him. That is why we need Kuro." He explained.

_'Is he really alright?'_ I sighed frustratedly. "Listen Porkbutt. You, as King, is supposed to know how to rule the Kingdom. Why are you acting like this? You were about to kill Kuro in the baths, remember?"

I brought up the past. Then something happened, Porkbutt lost all his fat. Now he had a good build, looked real strong and was way more handsome than before. "WTF? Who are you?"

'Porkbutt' sighed. "I'm the previous King. King Tye. I didn't want you to freak out, I have my wandering times."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're a… ghost?" I asked him.

"Yes I am. These wanderings are all because of my brother." King Tye said wearily. "I just can't see why he won't turn his his head towards the people. Now go get Kuro."

"What-"

"I won't answer any of your questions, you must find Kuro!" King Tye said seriously.

"Alright old man you win. But the problem is, where do we find Kuro? We don't know where he might be! This place is just too damn huge!" I complained.

The deceased King was looking past me for quite a long time. I turned around to see what he was looking at, and in the distance I could see two figures, one with a streaming tail and the other running on two legs. "It's Kuro! Quick Akamaru! Bark as loudly as you can to get their attention!"

Akamaru barked real loud, and somehow both figures turned towards the sound. They both looked at each other and then started running towards us. As they got bigger I confirmed that it was Kuro and Gami.

_See Sin-chan, I brought Kuro!_Gami purred his accomplishment.

"Good job Gami!" I praised the panther before turning to Kuro. "Kuro this old man says that he is your Gramps."

"Gramps?" Kuro said confused.

"Yeah, this guy." I jabbed my thumb behind me.

Kuro looked closer at the ghost. He inspected him from head to toe. "Grandpa? Mom's dad?"

"Yes it is now talk to him, he says that you have inherited his strategical way." I turned back to King Tye. "And you speak up! He needs to hear you!"

He looked from me to Kuro, and reached out for him. He grabbed Kuro's shoulders. "Kuro, you must fight this battle, the present King is destined to die soon! You must inherit the throne!"

"Wait! How do you know if I am even a royal member of this Palace? Besides Mom can be the Queen." Kuro asked the ghost.

"Your friend here has told me that your mother is back. But you must take your place as soon as the King dies. Remember a King learns best if he travels. Just like my daughter." Tye smiled at the memory. He was about to fade away when he gave his last word. "Oh and Kuro."

"Yeah Gramps?"

"Name your child Lyfe."

"What? But I'm eight! It is way too soon for me to get a child! This mutiny!" Kuro complained.

"Uh… Kuro that was meant for you when you grow up. Not now." Shikamaru said.

"Uh… I knew that?" Kuro said nervously. Making the rest of us facepalm.

"So what have you got Mr. Strategy?" Kiba queried.

"For what?" Kuro asked.

Kiba suppressed himself from yelling. "For winning this battle. Your Gramps said so that you can do this. So what's the plan?"

Kuro looked clueless. Then brightened up. "I know! How about we go find the others?"

"That's a good start. Since it gives you a whole lot of advantage as well." Shikamaru said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get hunting!" I fist pumped the air and started off, the others followed close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sweet! It's done! ^-^<strong>

**Kuro: What was the point in searching the throne room? I mean is there anything in the throne room to search in?**

**Me: … Oh yeah.**

**Sin: So we were searching the walls for Porkbutt? He's Spiderman?**

**Kiba: Who's Spiderman?**

**Me: Oh well… just pretend that the throne room was filled with tables of food, lots and lots of food. *starts drooling***

**Kiba: Who's Spiderman?**

**Kuro: Hey look it's the whole Akatsuki group!**

**Hidan: Peru, I brought the money now just give my scythe back.**

**Me: *still drooling***

**Hidan: …**

**Kuro: …**

**Sin: …**

**Kuro: I'll take the money, and here's your scythe.**

**Sin: Wait then why is the Akatsuki here? I mean if Hidan wanted his scythe then he could have come alone right?**

**Kuro: You're right… Sasori what are you doing here? And why the he'll is everyone in the Akatsuki wearing suits?**

**Sasori: We came here to discuss business with Peru. But it seems like she is not responding.**

**Kuro: Just wait I'll get her for you.**

**Sin: How?**

**Kuro: *clears throat* Okay everyone! I'll tell you a spoiler!**

**Peru: No! Not the spoilers!**

**Kuro: Well there you go guys. She's all yours.**

**Peru: Huh? Oh it's you guys. Just on time. Come with me. Kuro end this for me will ya? Thanks!**

**Kiba: Who's Spiderman?**

**Kuro: Just some dude who climbs walls.**

**Kiba: …**

**Sin: It's time to end this! See y'all later!**

**Kuro: Don't forget to review! :)**


	24. War zones are tragic

Chapter 24: War zones are tragic…

**Well as you can see I let the beginning dialogue off and am going to continue it at the end of the chapter. So up here I'm going to post important or semi important info, including answers to questions that you want answered. :) Thanks for reading through this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Even though I think about it sometimes…**

* * *

><p>\(0.0")=3=3=3=3=3

Mai's POV

"Why don't we go outside? I don't want to stay here anymore. It's friggin' boring!" I whined at Dak who was sitting on a chair reading a novel he had. Demetrius was snoozing near his leg.

"But Po said you were not allowed to go out of your room." Dak replied without looking up. I pouted.

"Well damn him! I don't fricken care anymore! I'm gonna get out of this room without anybody stopping me!" I jumped off of my bed and stalked to the door. Fuming for being locked in here. _'Brings back bitter memories.'_

I opened the door to find that Hinata was collapsed in front of my room. "What is she doing all the way here? Wasn't she with Sin-chan?"

I helped her in my room, and placed her on my supersize bed. Dak noticed that I didn't run off and then he noticed that I brought a girl in the room. As I tucked the girl in, I spoke to Dak. "Dak, do me a favor will ya?"

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Keep this girl out of harms way, I'll be going to find her teacher and if I get lucky then I might find the other kids. Including Kuro." I couldn't stop worrying about the things that the missing children would encounter. And besides, I was a mother, what mother wouldn't worry about their child?

I went to the hallway and went right. Down the flight of stairs, ran through a few corridors, and finally turned left. I opened a huge set of double doors, and was met by the smell of books. I smiled. 'This place sure brings back memories.' I walked in and searched a small section. I found the book I was looking for, a small black book with a silver embroidery. On it's cover it had gold letters that spelled out; SECRETS. I flipped through the book and chanted some words in my native tongue. I stopped at a map of the Palace and it had seven red dots; of which six were clumped together and a lone red dot separate. And it was in the library! Wow, what a coincidence. I shut the book and went to look around the, god damn, huge library.

A few minutes later, I caught wind of Asuma's smoke. I turned around a corner and found Asuma sitting on one of the armchairs, reading a book. His cigarette was put out, smoke still rising from it in wisps. "Yo."

Asuma jumped at my voice. He turned and saw me leaning on the bookshelf. He sighed, and placed his book down. "Ah, so you found me."

"We're not playing hide and seek. Come on, we have to find the kids." I sighed.

Asuma stood up looking worried. "Did anything happen to them?"

"They seem fine to me." I shrugged the matter off. "Now let's go. Before something does happen to them."

"Alright, lead the way your Majesty." Asuma huffed as he got up. Stretching as he did so.

I pouted. "Don't call me that, Mai is just fine."

Asuma chuckled as we started heading for the direction of the kids.

Kuro's POV

We kept walking the whole length. I finally stopped. "Let's take a break, I'm real tired."

The others seemed to exchange a glance but sat down anyways. Then Sin-chan broke the silence. "Hey Kuro, what happened when you were changing?"

I dropped dead on my back, slightly uncomfortable by the book strapped to me, but too lazy to even care. "Ah, that, let's say that don't just throw people to ANY room. But it was all epic all the same."

"Well? What happened to make it all epic?" Kiba asked. You could tell he was slightly curious.

"Hmm… alright I'll tell you." I sighed as I sat upright. "After Sin-chan shut the door on me, the floor started crumbling."

"WHAT!? Is that even possible?" Both Kiba and Sin said in unison. But Kiba was louder, I clamped both my ears and dropped dead again. Muttering about how loud he was.

"What happened after that?" Sin-chan asked, a little too eagerly.

"Well I did what instinct told me: grab my clothes and run. And I did just that, and safely made it to the bed on the far side of the room. Luckily the bed was on a sturdy pillar that kept it from falling down." I told them how the whole room's floor detorioted. And when you looked below, it was all water. As much as an ocean. I then explained how I slept and heard my dad in my dream, and how he told me to get out by saying a poem to summon Dragon. "And that was how I got out of the room." I finished and looked at them. Sin-chan and Kiba were like WTF. And Shikamaru was… well he was being Shikamaru. I dropped back down and started staring at the sky. Thinking about how to get these enemies out of here and send them flying to Honolulu.

_'Well we could use explosives, but then that make inhumanely craters and cause pollution… there is the idea of the dragons going to war, but I don't think it would be enough… … … there is also the human way of fighting, but then we'd lose the majority of the clan… … and lastly there is an interrogation… I wonder if they did that already…'_I yawned. "Hey guys."

There was no answer. I figured that they were trying to make me snap. So I went the opposite of that. "It won't work, I'm not gonna snap."

Still no answer. I frowned. _'Gami would have said something by now…'_

I propped myself on my elbows. I couldn't see anything clearly, so I sat up. Looking around, I clearly saw no one. "I wonder if this would be considered ditching… oh well, I guess I'll try and find them."

A movement caught my eye, I stared at the spot for a long time. Before deciding to investigate. _'I should blend in with the shadows.'_I did a hand sign that allowed me to become camouflaged with the surroundings. I called it the chameleon way. I figured this out before I came here. On one of the rest stops, on the way here. And thanks to Kiba, I learned that if you whisper loud enough for a person to hear you; they'll think that they are starting to get paranoid. I chuckled lightly at the memory.

**FLASH BACK**

I was lying down on the grass, watching the clouds drift in the sky. "I wonder how it would feel like to be something else…"

I laid there for a few more hours, just plainly staring at the clouds. Then I got an idea. I stood up and tried a few hand signs, but nothing happened. I tried again, each time I let a sign go or I gained one. It all went slow, but it paid off. Soon I could see myself but I was transparent. I went over to the river and peered at myself. But where my reflection was supposed to be, was nothing. Just the sky overhead, with the occasional tree branches. I grinned. _'Well it looks like I'm gonna test this out!'_

I walked over to the camp site and spotted Kiba sitting on one of the logs. By now, I could fully mask my presence, so nobody could sense me. Not even the great Shikamaru! I went over and took my seat next to Kiba. He didn't look up. I leaned closer to his ear and started whispering. "You sleeping?"

Kiba jerked his head up and looked around with wild eyes. When he spotted nothing, he sat back down. Frowning, but he shrugged it off. I leaned again. "Tomorrow is going to be quite sucky, you know that?"

Kiba repeated the same actions, but he looked around more closely. When he saw nothing, he sat back down. Frowning even deeper this time, but shook it off again. I chuckled slightly, so Kiba wouldn't hear. I leaned again and started whispering again. "You do realize that if you keep ignoring me there is a price to pay?"

Now that statement made him talk. "Who are you?!"

"Geez, calm down. You'll blow yourself up. With all the screaming you're doing." I reasoned.

"Show yourself! This ain't funny!" Kiba shouted, looking around his surroundings. I had to stifle a laugh, before I gave away who I was.

"Show myself? I might not have a body. I could be the air around you." I stated bluntly.

"Agh! I think that I'm starting to get paranoid! Akamaru! Let's go back!" Akamaru barked and they ran back to their tent. I went over and peeked inside, Kiba was in his sleeping bag curled like a ball. And Akamaru was in the same position beside him. I went back to my relaxing spot and burst out laughing. I dispelled the jutsu as I laid back down watching the clouds drift by. I sighed as I ceased laughing. "You don't get to see that every day."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I kept walking for quite a while before I heard faint talking. I followed the sound until it got loud enough for me to get words out.

"WHAT YOU SAY PUNK!?"

"I SAID THAT YOU STINK! SO GET AWAY FROM ME! TAKE AT LEAST TWO METERS AWAY!"

"NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Could you guys yell a little quieter? I'm trying to sleep."

"HOW CAN YOU SLEEP TIED TO A TREE!?"

"Well if both of you could shut up, I can at least have a two minute shut eye."

"Your one to talk, I can't even concentrate on my own feet!"

"Why are you concentrating on your feet, Sin-chan?"

"Cause it helps me to think way better. Besides, it's either this or to soak in a bath of hot water."

There was a pause, and it seemed to go on for centuries. But thankfully, it was broken by a few awkward okays. _'I should try that when I'm doing homework.'_

"Well too bad girl! You won't be thinking much longer, since we're going to k— AAAAGGH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH!"

"First off I'm not a girl! Hello I'm a full grown teenager! 14 to be exact! Secondly, don't bother me while I'm thinking! I hate it when people interrupt my thoughts!" Sin-chan was practically seething her words.

"WELL THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BITE MY FINGER!" I had to cover my mouth, to keep me from laughing. Partially because he had his finger get bitten, and partially because he sounded like a whiny kid. I began to turn purple, so I let myself breath. Biting my tongue so my laugh wouldn't escape.

I went into the clearing, and found the scene very funny. There were two people in front of three, who were tied up to a tree. I couldn't spot Gami or Akamaru. One of the guys standing was sucking on his index finger, while his partner in crime was trying not to laugh. Sin-chan was glaring at the guy who she bit, who was also glaring at her as well. Kiba was clearly creeped out by Sin-chan's comeback. Shikamaru was just staring at Sin-chan too, but his poker face was hard to decipher. All of a sudden Sin-chan's face seemed to have the 'oh that's it!' look. She then started to act like she had to go really badly.

"Um… can… I go?" She said as she kept up her facade.

"Why?" The second man asked, suspicions raised.

"Cause… I… need… to… go!" She bit her lip.

"Where?" The guy questioned her again.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! OTHERWISE I'LL LEAK!" Sin was quite pissed off by the questions, still keeping up her 'bathroom urgency' act.

Both guys exchange looks, before nodding. The second guy spoke up. "Alright, but we'll have one of us go with you too. Just in case you are lying."

"Talk about invading privacy…" Sin muttered. As promised they untied her and the first guy grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the other side of the clearing. I followed both into the gorse, just in time to see Sin walk behind a huge tree. I sped up till I was near the guard and hit him on his pressure point.

"Oof!" He collapsed on the ground without another word. I checked in case if he was conscious. He wasn't. I went around the huge tree, to find Sin preparing a weapon made of sharpened logs. _'Probably for the guard I took out for her.'_I crept up behind her, a twig seemed to snap under my feet. Successfully catching Sin-chan's full attention. She got up and waved her half sharpened log stump in self defense.

"Who—" I quickly put my hand over her mouth to keep her from catching the other guard's attention. I leaned closer to her ear and started whispering.

"Quiet down, Sin-chan! You'll give us away!" I quietly hissed.

"Muro?! At u?" She asked shocked.

"Yes it's me. Now keep quiet. I want you to listen very closely. When I let go you scream for help, making the other guard come. When he comes near, I want you to run back to the tree, using another route. I'll take on this guy and his pal. Understood?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I let go. As I said she yelled out, making the other guy come to where we were. She left on her way. Leaving me to take care of this guy.

"What's — Hey! Tera! Are you sleeping on duty?!" The second guy ran up to Tera, the dude on the floor. Tera was stirring, but I couldn't let him get up. So I formed up a single needle, so I could paralyze him. As calculated it hit the target. I formed another needle and threw it at the other guard. He fell with a gasp, but didn't move. I went over to him.

"Well, looks like the guard left his post, because of the a hostage's call?" I snickered. "What could that possibly mean?"

"W-who are you!? Show yourself!" The paralyzed guard managed to wheeze out.

"Oh oops, looks like I forgot I had a jutsu on me." I smirked as I dispelled it and looked at the priceless expression on the man's face.

"Who are you?" He said as his eyes grew wide at the appearance of an eight year old kid in front of him.

"Your death bell." I grinned as I brought the kunai, that I stole from his belt, down.

Sin's POV

I ran all the way back to the tree, and started untying Kiba and Shikamaru.

"How did you get out from under the guards surveillance?" Kiba asked me.

"I was gonna take him on myself, but thanks to Kuro I got out unharmed." I replied, as I cut the last few ropes.

"Kuro was here?! When? Where?" Kiba asked. Looking around as if Kuro could appear any second now.

"Wait, so you didn't need to go?" Shikamaru turned the topic back around.

"Huh? Of course not! It was just a scam." I chuckled, as I cut off the ropes that held their hands.

Kiba ran towards a cage that was well hidden in a bush. Inside it was Akamaru and Gami. They were doused in chloride to make them fall asleep. "Akamaru, you okay bud? Let's go, here I'll take you out of there."

He took Akamaru out and then Gami. Gami was almost one of those young panthers in their teen years, not yet a full adult. But he was pretty big for a cub. So I went to help Kiba take out Gami. Once Gami was out and on the floor resting, we went back to the tree.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kiba asked.

"How about wait for Kuro?" I suggested, getting a nod from Shikamaru.

"Then at least sit down, we don't know how long it will take Kuro to come here." I pointed to the tree. On our way to the tree, we were stopped by a voice.

"No need to wait for me, I'm finished playing with the guards." We all turned around to find Kuro walking towards us. Blood was splattered all over his clothes and skin.

"Dude! What happened?! Your a bloodbath!" I exclaimed.

Kuro chuckled. "I was in close range when I killed those two guys. That's why I'm covered in blood."

All three of us stared at Kuro in disbelief. He really didn't look like the guy who would kill people. _'I guess looks can lie as well.'_Kuro looked around and found Gami lying down. He walked over to the panther, and gave it a flame. A blue one with a white center. Somehow Gami swallowed it and woke up. He looked around and saw Kuro.

Ah so you're here Kuro! He purred and rubbed himself on Kuro's legs.

"Yeah, but thanks to you people getting 'napped I found a way to beat all these people." Kuro replied. He turned to Kiba. "And that's thanks to you."

Kiba looked dumbfounded. I looked confused as ever. "Wait hold on a minute! What has been going on that I didn't know!"

"I tested out a new jutsu on Kiba, worked swell too!" Kuro looked proud.

I was still dumbfounded, shaking my head I got back on topic. "Well if we're finished here then we have to go back to the Palace, I wonder if we can find your mother."

Kuro shrugged, Shikamaru was silent, Kiba was trying to figure out what had happened. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GOOOOO! WE'VE GOT NO TIME TO WASTE HERE!"

I ran forward, the others following. I brought up a map of the place that we were and found two dots coming toward us. Shrugging it off I kept on going. _'Who really cares if we stumble on more enemies at hand.'_The dots were getting closer, until they appeared in front of me.

"Ah! There they are!" A slender figure said. "Sin-chan! Kuro! Kiba! Shikamaru! Over here!"

"Oh so it was Kuro's mom. Thought it was some bad guys. Oh well. At least we don't have to fight." I shrugged.

"How come you sound like you know everything?" Kiba questioned.

"Because! I'm just that awesome!" I puffed my chest out. Everyone just sweat dropped. "NOW! Back on topic! Why are you guys here?"

Mai and Asuma looked at each other, then back at us. Asuma spoke this time. "We came here to find you guys. What else are we here for?"

"Oh couldn't answer that myself…" I shook my head, looking back at him. "So what do we do now? I mean like we can't stay here forever."

"How about we go to my room? Hinata-chan and Dak are already there. So we can meet up with them." Mai explained. Everyone nodded, and we all started for her room.

"Kuro, why are you covered in blood?" Mai asked her son, the question being so obvious to the new people.

"I was at close range when I killed someone, and ended up being splattered with their blood." Kuro said plainly.

"You killed someone?! How could you? Your innocence has gone!" Mai began scolding Kuro.

"Actually I've already killed someone before these two people." He bluntly stated. Mai gasped in horror. Asuma sweatdropped.

"Mai, here you fight to protect. So killing is the least of one's worries. Except if it were a killing spree then they'd be hunted down." He said calmly.

"Good point." I interjected.

"That is true…" Mai began to worry. And so it was like this until we got to Mai's room.

When we went inside Mai's room, we didn't expect to see other people, besides Dak and Hinata. There were a total of five people, excluding Dak and Hinata.

"AH! YOU'RE THAT BUTLER GUY!" Kiba pointed to a guy wearing a red T-shirt that had the dork print on it, with faded blue jeans. It was that Sakamoto dude.

"Ah, so you guys are still alive!" He exclaimed, raising his eyebrows.

"What was that supposed to mean?!" I asked him.

"It's not an insult. Usually nobody comes out alive when they get hit with ambushes." He smiled. "It's been like this since a few months go."

"So this whole civil war started a few months ago?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it happened after the present King got dubbed as King." A girl spoke up. She had black curly hair, that she kept tied up in a ponytail. Her amber eyes had a soft gold tinge to them. She wore a murky brown blouse with black shorts. She wore anklet boots that went an inch above her ankles. She seemed to be around 17 to her early twenties. She was a super light tan.

"Who are you again?" I replied.

"The names Peony. King Tye's best sharpshooter." Peony introduced herself.

"I'm Nico. Tye's sword scrimmage partner." A man with brown hair and streaks of white, introduced himself. He wore a white undershirt with black shorts that reached a good inch past his knees. He was quite tan for his age. He was wearing black leather boots, that was two inches below his knees. Nico looked like he was around his late thirties and mid forties. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"How many spars did you win against King Tye?" I asked him.

"As good as about twenty." Nico replied after giving it some thought.

"So you are horrible?" I asked him again.

"No. It wasn't about me being horrible, it's about Tye being real good." He smiled at the memory.

I shrugged. "Well nothing to do about it now."

I looked at the others. Scanning each one over. There was this guy who you couldn't see his eyes, because his blue hair fell over them. He had quite a neutral face. It didn't portray a single emotion on it's empty canvas. And his skin was peach. He wore black shorts that ended above his knees by an inch, with a long black T-shirt. His black jacket was slung over his shoulders. And his skin seemed to radiate white under all that black. Lastly, his white boots reached mid-calf. With black laces and soles. He looked to be around his late teens and early twenties.

There was another guy, he had bright red hair, with bangs coming into his eyes. But not as fully as the other ones, letting his turquoise eyes to evaluate us. His skin color was the color of soft peach. He was wearing a fishnet with a red sleeveless T-shirt overtop of it. He was also wearing the normal capriees that ninjas wore. And he also wore the sandals as well. He was also around his late teens and early twenties.

I turned to Mai, who was tending to Hinata at the moment. "Hey Mai, who are these remaining people?"

She turned around and introduced them. "The guy with blue hair over his eyes is Leighton. And the guy with turquoise eyes is Po. Po, Leighton, Peony, Nico, and Takashi, I'd like you all to meet Sinitria, Kiba, Shikamaru, Asuma, and my son, Kuro."

Peony was the first to start questioning. "Princess Mai! When did you get married!?"

"When I left this place. Is it a problem?" Mai asked, clearly not noticing the tension in the room.

"That's a huge problem!" Po exclaimed. "What about the other Royal family?!"

"There was another Royal Family?" Mai asked stupidly.

"Since when was there another Royal family!" I butted in. "I can live with one that comes out of nowhere, but two? Now that's gone way to far!"

"OH NOOO!" Everyone looked at who yelled. It was Kuro.

"Whats the matter Kuro?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I COMPLETELY FORGOT! ABOUT THE BATTLE!" Kuro was panicking and yelling. I was slightly confused, skimming over the outline of the book. Or at least what I remember of it.

"About what battle?" I asked giving up.

Kuro looked at me in utter disbelief. He came closer and whispered. "The battle where Sarutobi fights off Orochimaru, and dies because of the jutsu he uses."

My eyes widened. How could I have been so stupid! I had completely forgot about the sand and sound invasion on Konoha!

_Lady Sinitria…_

I didn't pay attention to the voice in my head. My mind was in turmoil. I turned back to face Kuro. "What can we do about it! Could we prevent him from dying?"

"No, but I was thinking that I could beat the crap out of Orochimaru before he went after Sarutobi." Kuro replied. "After all, he did have his hands cut off, by that thing anyway. Besides even though we get there on time, Sarutobi won't let us help him. He's that stubborn."

"What are you guys talking about!?" Kiba broke the conversation. We both exchanged looks with each other. Then somehow, we came to an agreement to not tell the rest of the people who are closely affiliated with Sarutobi.

"It was about a book that we've read. And Kuro just remembered the saddest part at a time like this. You can't blame him for that, it is the minds best quality, I guess." I swiftly lied. Covering up everything in question. Kuro nodded at my swift answer, his eyes were still far away; adding the effects on the scene.

"Is that so? Then I guess I was worried for nothing." He growled.

"How troublesome." Shikamru sighed as he shook his head. Mai and Dak were quite puzzled by the sudden outburst, and so were the others that were assembled in the room. Hinata twitched slightly before going back to her unmoving position again.

Nico coughed awkwardly, before steering us on the topic before we got side tracked. "The Dreamoni family won't be pleased if they knew you had a son from another man. And an outsider at that."

"Well it's their fault, their son didn't get my heart. So all is okay." Mai shrugged, with not a care in the world.

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Everyone excluding Dak, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kuro yelled. I yelled only because my reason was there were two royal families in Naruto. Not because of Mai having a child with an outsider.

"This is nonsense!" Po exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you that I wanted to take someone with me, while you dragged me here?" Mai pointed out, and pointed at Kuro who was blanking out at the moment. "Well that was my son that I wanted to take with me."

Po was taking this all in. Still not believing his ears. The same reaction was across the others as well.

_Lady Sinitria!_

"Huh?! Wha?! Where?!" I was startled. I looked around frantically before I remembered that the voice was in my head. I looked at everyone who were looking at me with clear puzzlement. "Uh… sorry? I'll be right back!"

I quickly went out the door and shut it behind me. "Alright what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

_Lady Sinitria—_

"First off, don't call me Lady Sinitria, it's too formal. Sin is just fine." I said.

_But that is what I must call you._

"And why is that?" I replied.

_It is because that I am your guardian dragon._

I was put off by what the voice just said. "W-wait did you just say dragon!?"

_Yes. Is it a problem?_

"Problem? Problem! Of course it is a problem! All this time you were in my head talking! Why don't you show yourself!" I yelled at the empty air in front of me. Hearing shuffling behind the door told me people were listening. _'Crap! Got to go find a more reliable place, without people listening.'_I walked off in a random direction while holding my chat with this 'guardian dragon' in my head. "Now back to topic, why don't you show yourself?"

_The time is not right._

"Screw that! From all the time that I've come here in this Palace, you've only been helping me in my head!" I huffed as I started to storm through the corridors. "There was a LOT of time for you to show up!"

_…_It said nothing. So I kept up my ranting.

"The whole time I thought I was paranoid!" I huffed.

_Lady Sinitria! —_

"Don't you 'Lady Sinitria' me! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" I went into my lecture mode. "You know, it made me feel like I was an idiot when I start talking to you, nobody else could hear you; only me! Kuro has Gami to talk to, and guess what?"

_Lady Sinitria! Don't—_

"LISTEN! Gami isn't in his head!"

_Lady Sinitria! Not there! Don't—_

"I'M TALKING HERE!" I opened the big doors in front of me. And when I turned right, a whole bunch of sharp objects flew at my previous spot. I turned around and inspected the objects, quickly forgetting my quarrel with my 'guardian dragon'. "I'm pretty sure that I didn't notice anyone before me or when I opened the door."

_Fool! I told you not to open the door! But you kept on your little rant, that you even neglected my warning!_

"Wow, you didn't call me 'Lady Sinitria'… I guess that's a first." I retorted.

_That's beside the point! Your going off track! — Lady Sinitria, we have company._

"Now we're back to the formalities." I sighed.

"I want gum." I turned around and found myself looking at a boy around his mid teens. His shaggy purple hair was brought back into a messy short ponytail. He had topaz eyes, which gave off the feeling that it could pierce your heart if he saw an opening. _'That felt exaggerated.'_ (**Me: shut up! I felt bored!**). He wore khaki shorts with a white and black striped shirt. He smiled. "Do you have any?"

"And who are you?" I asked.

"My, my. Answering my questions with yours. Isn't it rude?" He tutted.

"Well last time I checked, we weren't supposed to talk to strangers. Not unless we know the person very well." I stated a matter-of-factly.

"This stranger only asked you for gum. Not to join him on a murderous crusade of killing a royal family." He smiled.

"Da hell? Isn't that something you were supposed to keep a secret?" I asked.

"About asking for gum?" He replied, slightly confused. I face palmed. "I thought asking for gum was okay."

"That's not what I meant." I sighed.

"Then why are you even asking?" He smiled.

I stared at him from under my bangs. Sadly shaking my head, a few minutes later. "Once again. Da hell?"

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, you didn't answer my question; do you have gum?" He said smiling.

"Don't your cheeks hurt from smiling so much?" I deadpanned.

"Don't stray from the question!" He was still smiling, but an edge was audible in his voice. Plus he looked more menacing than before.

I held up my hands in the air. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you! Geez, so persistent… now listen carefully, I'm not repeating this anymore than once, I ain't got any. Got it?"

"Aw~ now that is a bummer. Guess I'll have to exterminate you. Have fun playing with my minions~!" I stared at the purple dude with the most common WTF look. He just flashed his signature smile and jumped away. As soon as he was gone from view, figures started coming out of the shadows.

I sighed as I got into a not-so-great fighting stance. "Well I hope I do survive this bloody crusade. One that involves refusal of gum stock."

_You're telling me._ The dragon in my head sighed. _Watch out! To your left!_

I reacted just in time to dodge a sharp kunai attack from my left. It retracted as soon as it missed it's target. "Man, you got to watch where you point that thing. Someone could get hurt."

"…" The attacker said nothing. He threw a few more blows at me, which I miraculously dodged. _'Well here goes nothing!'_ I sucked in air and kicked him in the side with the tip of my shoe. It made contact and had a couple of satisfying cracks. The dude fell to the ground; limp, and shriveled up into a stick of gum. I stared down at it with one thought going through my head: _'Da hell?'_

I snapped my head back up when I heard running feet approaching, to see the rest were coming at me altogether. With sharp weapons. "Fuck!"

Kuro's POV

"Mmmm… lemme guess, your saying that Sin-chan has a dragon in her head?" I asked. Playing with Gami's tail. The people who went to the door, after Sin had left the room, went eavesdropping. Making Sin leave the current hallway and go missing.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT WE HEARD!" Kiba was practically hyperventilating. Something that Kiba is not meant to do. "JUST HOW ON EARTH DO YOU GET A DRAGON- I REPEAT: A DRAGON- IN YOUR HEAD!?"

I shook my head sadly. "Poor Kiba, your being OOC again."

_Stop breaking the fourth wall!_Gami chastised.

I looked up at the bewildered faces and bluntly stated. "So?"

The look of shock was registering on the present faces, excluding Shikamaru, and Mai. I let my one word answer sink in. _'Now's not the time to be reminiscing on leaving Sarutobi's fate unchanged. Poor guy, he did what he thought best for Konoha…' _I got up and went towards the door.

"Where are you going, Kuro?" My mom asked. I faced her with determination.

"To go initiate a game plan." I opened the door. "The faster we get this done with, the faster we can get back to Konoha."

I left into the hallways, Gami trailing behind me. _You do know that you are horrible at directions?_

"No need to rub it in my face Gami. I am well aware of it. I just need to use my gut instincts to guide me through this maze." I sighed. "Now where do you think the kitchen is?"

If Gami had hands he'd be face palming this very moment.

Sin's POV

"Why don't these gum people stop!?" I wailed as I dodged another series of sharp attacks. I could have sworn that there was an unlimited amount of these people! Cause when you look at the ground now, and compare it to the ground before I got attacked, it was littered with sticks of gum. Of every kind! "This is just too crazy!"

_Well this wouldn't have happened if you would have listened to me in the first place!_The voice replied sarcastically.

"Why the sarcasm?" Sending in another kicks, and in return more gum sticks dropping to the ground. "I swear that I'll have armor on, the next time I see gum."

_BEHIND YOU!_I turned around just in time to see a kunai flying at me. So I did the limbo, and I could have sworn my back cracked from how low I went. I started grumbling while dodging the rest as best as I could. One nicked my side, but that was shallow. And HELL DID IT HAVE A LOT OF PAIN! It took almost every fiber in my body not to scream. Gritting my teeth I went and killed more stick gum-men.

"This is going to be a long day~" I sighed. "I wonder if they know manners?"

_By the time you stop, they will move in for the kill._It retorted.

"Way to kill my last piece of hope." I muttered as I hit another gum-man. "Hey I just noticed something, these peeps look like shadows. So how can I hit shadows?"

_They are physical shadows. Shadows that is tangible. Most likely, that boy is the user of shadows._

"So almost like Shikamaru?" I stabbed two at the same time, on either side of me and quickly pulling the kunais out to keep my front blocked.

_No, Shikamaru's shadow is connected to his body. Therefore he can extend it and control others' shadows as well. If you looked closely to where the shadow should have been on that boy, there was nothing. _

"No way!" I used my best imitation of a round house kick, knocking out three gum-men. "How could I have missed that?!"

_One you weren't paying attention to it, and two it was dark, so it'd be hard to spot unless it was daylight._

"Oh yeah…" I flung two at a time, they all hit the wall and turned to gum instantly. But the gum-men seemed endless. "I swear there is a rejuvenation system involved."

_Two to the left!_ I kneaded both in the stomach. _The right! The right!_

I whipped around, to face two with swords. "Dafuq? Where did they get those from?!"

_Who knows. _

"That's not helping." I sighed as I rushed towards them, ready to stab them. What caught me off guard was they just jumped. I looked up but didn't have to wait long, cause the came down instantly. Their swords pointing down. I quickly ran forward, but not fast enough. The sword sliced through my hair, cutting it short. About shoulder length. "Damn, my beautiful hair! Now it's all gone! It's payback time!"

I scowled and rushed forward, three kunais in one hand, with four shurikens in the other. I swiped the shurikens and they hit their target, which in turn turned to gum. And rushed forward with the three kunais, slashing their chests. "Just like wolverine~ Heh I always wanted to do that. But mom never let me near the knives. Said it was dangerous."

Shrugging the thought I repeatedly hit others the same way I did to the first. That brought down a good twenty gum-men. I got tired of slashing and threw them instead. It successfully hit their targets and they shriveled up as well. I kicked some butt, but accidentally slipped on a few gum pieces. I was fazed for a few seconds, but soon got myself together and rolled to the side just as a katana tried to stab my head. I raced to the wall and started feeding the gum-men shurikens and kunais. "These people are endless! How am I supposed to fend them off when I have a limited supply of weapons!?"

_Just keep going, you do know self defense on close combat right?_

"Hellooo! Did you even notice that horrible imitation of a roundhouse kick I gave one? Damn I should have accepted my parents offer to that Judo class that they wanted me to take!" I cursed softly hitting another gum-man in the chest successfully.

_Then how can you hit your targets so well?_

"I did this in class all the time. I kept hitting this one kid with eraser bits and that was a lot of practice. He got pissed as well and started chasing me around the school, lucky for me I am a fast runner, got second place in track and field." I felt my hip for another kunai, there was nothing. I brushed my other hand on my other hip, nothing. I swore softly and dodged the attacks that the gum-men made. "Okay, so now I don't have weapons, plan B run away."

I looked around swiftly as I dodged many more attacks. My eyes spotted a door, without a second thought I ran towards it. "Nuh-uh-uh, you aren't going anywhere dearest."

_'Did he just…'_I froze. From my escape route the purple haired dude appeared from the shadows. It took me a while to find my voice. "Dafuq?! A question, how the hell did you get from the roof to the ground when I was wide awake?"

"You were paying attention on the gum-men I created, to even look at me dearest." He smiled his sweet signature innocent smile. Made me want to puke, but I held it in.

_'He said it again!'_I shook my head. "Listen you. I don't even know you and you're calling me dearest? Dude that's just creepy…"

He seemed to pout for a second but it passed. I narrowed my eyes. "So why da hell you callin' me 'dearest'."

He looked away as he turned red in the face. He mumbled something that I had to strain my ears to hear. "Papa said, if someone defeats over a hundred of your gum-men you must make them your wife."

I gaped. _'Tell me what I'm hearing is not true!'_

_Aww~ looks like you have an admirer~ young love is so sweet sometimes._It sighed.

"Just how old are you?" It was a question directed to the dragon inside my head, but the boy answered instead.

"I'm 16." He smiled charmingly. _'That's like two years from my age!'_

_Such young ages~_ The voice was cooing like a mother to a baby. _'I swear I'll shut him up when I get the chance.'_

"Your name?" I asked, trying to hold back my anger on the voice.

"Sep. And yours?" His damn smile never left his face. Made me just want to hit his face so his white teeth would shatter. Instead I smiled sweetly.

"Sin." I said shortly. Giving my full name to a creeper was just plain creepy. I then remembered something. "You said that if I killed over a hundred I was to be made wife?"

A small blush appeared on his face when I mentioned wife. I heard the voice cooing again and laughing softly. "Y-yea."

"Just exactly how much did I kill?" I dreaded the answer from the bottom of my stomach.

Sep thought for a while, and then told his answer. "About three hundred."

"HOLY CRAP! I WASTED THAT MUCH TIME IN KILLING GUM-MEN!?" I started to get panicky. "Listen love to stay and all but I need to go back to the others' they must be worried sick and all that. Gotta go!"

I was about to leave when a hand grasped my wrist. And was met with pleading topaz eyes. "Please don't go."

_'Well plan A didn't go so smoothly.'_ I sighed and thought of something quick. _'Hope this works. I am going to regret this very much.'_

"Okay then here's the deal then." He perked up at what I had to say. "If you come to the good guys' side, I'll consider becoming your wife."

He thought and considered and thought again. And then what felt like hours, he smiled again. "Okay, I'll come with you!"

I sighed. _'And I thought it would work… guess he's a love struck fool(_**Me: Aw yeah I used it! I used it! Always wanted to use those three simple words'**_).'_

"Alright then follow me." I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. We passed by the kitchen and heard loud voices. I went closer to it until I could make out the words that were being exchanged.

"What do you mean that you don't feed peasants! Do I look like a peasant to you!?"

"Yes you do, very much indeed. Now get out of my kitchen!"

"How about if I told you my mother was Princess Mai?"

"Nonsense! Princess Mai didn't marry anyone yet! She is still single!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

I sighed as I opened the kitchen doors.

Kuro's POV

I was just recently arguing with the chef when the kitchen door opened, revealing Sin-chan and some random purple haired dude. We both stopped our quarreling, and stared at the newcomers.

"Ummm… hi?" Sin said uneasily. My eyes went from her to the purple haired dude, then finally to their hands. I looked back up to Sin, with a sly grin on my face. She noticed and tried to cover up. "I-it's not what you think it is!"

I ignored her and started shouting randomly. "Sin-chan's got a boyfriend! Sin-chan's got a boyfriend!"

I felt a smack on my head. A real hard smack. I squatted and nursed my head. I turned around to a fuming Sin and pouted. "What was that for!?"

"It was for not listening to me and spouting nonsense. What would an eight year old know anyway?" A dark aura seemed to appear around her. A vein popped on the back of her hand that she used to hit me with.

I smirked. "But I'm not eight remember?"

"That is true, so shouldn't you be more helpful than spewing nonsense?" She seethed. But I was thinking about something else.

"Ah mister! Can't you give food to a poor eight year old?" I turned back to the chef who was sharpening his butcher knife, trying to sound all innocent-like. He just looked down at me.

"If what you said was true then I don't have to feed you, you could be an old man for all I know." He snorted and went back to do his cooking. I grumbled. Gami was watching the whole scene quietly.

_Well the man didn't want to give his food away, so what are we going to do now?_His icy blue eyes turned to it's master.

"If I don't have food, I can't think. And if I can't think, then I can't stop the war." I huffed, puffing my cheeks like any small child would.

"Kuro, how are you going to save this place again? You did mention it a while back, but what is the jutsu?" Sin asked, confusion in her eyes.

I smirked. "Turning invisible."

"…" There was silence and mistrust in the air. I turned and sat in my little anime corner, crying waterfalls.

I turned to Gami. Still crying anime tears. "Do you believe me?"

Gami looked at me for a long time before shaking his head. My face was suddenly dry as if no tears had made it's presence. "Fine if no one will believe me then I'll just go take out that damn boss myself!"

With that I turned and slammed the door. But I was still inside the kitchen. My face calmed and looked around, just realizing that I was on the wrong side. "Ehehehehe~ I guess I'm supposed to be on the other side. Lemme try that again."

I opened the door and this time went through and then slammed the door behind me. I remembered something and stuck my head back in again. "And NONE of you are going to follow me!"

I slammed the door again and left on my way. Thinking on where the enemy would hide their boss. I was still thinking when I heard a familiar voice. "Maa, maa. If it isn't the little Prince that I was supposed to cut to pieces."

"Ugh." I turned around and was met with a familiar set of gold eyes. "Do you need something Mr. Exaggerate?"

"To take you my boss." He replied.

I stopped to think. And agreed. "Alright. I was going to head there anyways."

The dude looked dumbfounded at my quick surrender but didn't question it, like the bad guy he was. He started dragging me by my arm. I sighed. _'Well this is going to be quite a long drag.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Argh!<strong>

**Kiba: And what is going on this time?**

**Me: I can't believe it was this late! I'm probably going to dodge shoes now!**

**Naruto: This chapter is quite the deal.**

**Me: Ya think? I had trouble with this thing ever since in the middle of summer school!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops***

**Me: So because I am terribly terrible at the moment I am going to announce a short omake after this chapter. Hope you like it and review!**

**Kuro: You're speeding things up. Is everything alright?**

**Me: Yeah it's fine. Nothing new and I'm tired and am depressed at the moment. And let's do hope that depression isn't contagious.**

**Kuro: o.0" Okaaaaaaaaay~**


	25. Omake

**Omake**

**Yosh! It's the omake! Well now I'm having a dilemma on how I should represent it! Agh! Just forget it, I'll get on with this in story mode! *cool music plays in the background* Erhm, anyways hope you enjoy this. :)  
><strong>  
><strong>Note: The setting here is America, and Kuro is in high school. So around 1718. And is meeting with his friends, one more thing Kuro was a guy from the beginning and this omake has nothing to do with the story itself.**

**Disclaimer: We ALL know that if I did own the Naruto manga I'll be going to my doomsday early right? … anybody…?…**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kuro." Sin came and sat beside Kuro, on the grass. "Why did you run out when they were serving chocolate cake at the party?"<p>

Kuro shivered. He came only because it was Sakuna's birthday. If only he knew there was chocolate… he wouldn't have come. Sin repeated her question. "Why did you run?"

"Heh, I have a fear of chocolate." Kuro said simply, without looking up.

Sin raised a brow. "Is that even possible?"

"I dunno. But it all started when I was in my first year of middle school in Tokyo…" Kuro trailed off mid-sentence.

"Keep going." Sin encouraged Kuro to speak.

Kuro started telling the story of how he caught the fear of chocolate. Both teenagers did not see the walking bush behind them.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mum what is that dark brown thing?" An innocent three year old Kuro asked Mai.

~o~

"Wait hold on a second! I thought you said middle school in Tokyo?" Sin interrupted.

"That's later on." Kuro sighed and continued.

~o~

"That's chocolate dear." Aforementioned mother patted her son's hair.

"Why is it on a shelf?" He asked wide eyed.

Mai chuckled. It was amazing on how kids grow so fast. "It's because that this shop here sells chocolate."

"Why?" Kuro pressed his face on the window pane to look at the chocolate more closely. There was a red heart shaped box with a pink ribbon on it, inside was all kinds of chocolate.

"That's because it's the specialty of this shop, now come on Kuro we have to go home now." Mai steered her son in the direction of home.

~o~

"That had nothing to do with you fear of chocolates." Sin sighed.

"I'm getting there." Kuro continued again.

~o~

XXXXXXXX MIDDLE SCHOOL - FRESHMAN YEAR

February 14th

I yawned as the bell rang, ending classes. I went out of class and bumped into the school bully. He growled. "Watch where you're going punk!"

"Sorry! Didn't see where I was going." I bowed deep in apology. I briefly wondered why he didn't beat me up like his usual routine. But I shrugged the matter off. Every guy in the school was acting weird if I didn't know any better, they were trying to get attention. I snorted at the thought. I made my way up to the roof to eat my lunch. "Attention huh. Wonder what's up with guys and attention."

After lunch was finished I went to my next class. I found that there was nobody in there except for the teacher. "Ah, excuse me sensei, um… where is everyone else?"

Sensei looked up and spotted me. He seemed surprised. "You don't know what's going on, Kuro?"

I nodded my head. He chuckled, but it seemed that he was holding his laughter in. "To think the victim is clueless."

"What's that supposed to mean sensei?" Before he could answer a loud squeal could be heard outside in the hallways. I cautiously went and peeked through a crack in the door. I found a group of girls crowding over a single guy and giving him some packages. I recognized the guy as Sep, known for being gentlemanly around girls. I closed the door and faced the teacher. "Seriously? What day is it?"

"It's the 14th of February. Valentine's day." He said with a smile. "So classes are laid off until 12:35."

_'You can say that with a smile?'_I stared at the teacher. "But wouldn't they give the chocolate during the lunch time span?"

The teacher looked away at this point. "Well~ here they believe that Valentine's day is an important milestone, so it's been kept tradition every year."

"Well can I just sit here in class, it seems quiet enough for me to sleep in." I yawned. "I am kind of getting tired."

"Sure be my guest." He waved me to my seat.

"I should warn you sensei that I am a heavy sleeper. I can't wake up after I fall asleep." I warned as I shut my eyes and fell asleep immediately.

~o~

"I slept for the rest of class too." Kuro mused at the thought.

"That's it? Where does the chocolate come from that?!" Sin exclaimed.

Kuro sighed. "The creepy part was when I woke up."

~o~

The bell rang and I woke up with a start, with boxes toppling down on the floor. I froze. _'Wait… boxes toppling down… on the… floor?'_I looked down and noticed the dozens upon dozens of boxes. I picked one up and opened it, and was it was filled with chocolate.

"Ah so you're awake, Kuro." I looked up at sensei, he seemed to be amused.

"Sensei, how did these boxes of chocolate appear on my desk?" I asked. I think Sep gave half of his worth of chocolate because he couldn't carry home all of them.

The teacher laughed. "It was quite a show. But since you were sleeping you didn't have any facial expressions on when they were given to you."

"So you're saying, even in class… these were given?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, one of the boys, I think his name was Tyre-kun, said that you topped off the third year Sep. He even counted your chocolate while you were sleeping. Said that you had around 40-60 chocolates. The rest of the boys got riled up, you were still sleeping when you told them to shut up." The teacher was laughing at this part, made me embarrassed for my actions. When he ceased he told me that I had to take all of them home. Or be molested with fangirls, which I never thought I even had. And I'm pretty sure I don't.

~o~

"That doesn't sound too bad, and doesn't explain anything either." Sin snorted.

Kuro nodded his head in agreement. "It sure doesn't. But every year it gets harder escape the girls on Valentines day."

He then continued.

~o~

XXXXXXX MIDDLE SCHOOL - SECOND YEAR

February 14th

I went around the corner only to be met with a group of girls asking a freshman where I was. I did a head count and there was over 50 girls there. I tried sneaking away but bad luck just had to be in my way. I hit the wall hard enough for one girl to spot me and that was the trigger for my doom.

"Kyaaaaaa! It's Kuro-kun!" She pointed at me while she screamed. The others turned and I thought I saw a glint in their eyes. 'Shit!'

I tried running but I hit a dead end and so I was forced to take all 50 chocolates from the girls. And I swear that I felt some of them trying to touch me(on the torso of my body)! Now I understand the true meaning behind fangirls. But I shrugged the thought off, thinking that the touching part was just a hallucination.

~o~

"… Now that is just plain creepy…" Sin shuddered. So did the bush that was right behind them. Kuro eyed it and shrugged.

"It was horrible in the last year of middle school. Because it had valentines day and prom for the third years." He sighed as he went over the memories.

~o~

XXXXXX MIDDLE SCHOOL - THIRD YEAR

February 14th

I looked around cautiously, looking for the 'chocolate givers' as I'd like to call them. They were just too dangerous at the last year of school so you had to have your guard up. I hurried over to my next class and just when I thought I would reach there safely I heard a squeal behind me.

"KYAAAAA! There's Kuro-kun!" I turned around, hoping that it'd be a smaller sized group than last years. My hope was washed away, it seemed like there were more than 80 behind me. I paled at the number and started running for my life.

It was quite a while, and the group behind me started slow down. I thought I was safe, but I thought wrong. Just when I stopped, I was bombarded with girls coming in all directions. The only way I could survive was accepting all the chocolate. When they all left, my clothes were somehow crumpled, but this time I made it to class safely.

~o~

Sin was quiet for a while before making a remark. "That just shows you that you can't outsmart girls."

"Sadly." Kuro shook my head as I agreed with her.

"What about the prom thingie?" Sin asked.

"I'm getting there." Kuro continued once more.

~o~

June 16th

All the Third year students were called to the gym to be lectured about the prom details and such. Of course every one present that day had to go. And I got a huge foreboding in the pit of my stomach. And here on this very day, the guys were different on Valentines day. Everyone was pale, due to all the rumors that were left by the previous third years. And it conveyed one message: Women are scary.

~o~

"Well what happened?" Sin asked quite interested.

"Of course I had a plan. Told the principle that I had to leave after the assembly, he knew what I was thinking but let me go." Kuro explained.

"And that's the end?" Sin asked disappointed.

I shook my head. "Sadly no."

~o~

I woke up the next morning and found the mailbox ready to explode. All the letters were from girls asking me out for the prom. I swear I read the word rape in one of them. And what was worse I found a quadrillion more chocolate with them.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow you really were bombarded with chocolate through your life." Sin commented. Kuro just simply sighed.

"I swear that there was a leak in information or something. I had a sweet tooth and it went into the others' hands." He shook his head and muttered the last part. "Now I have to eat chocolate birdshot because of school."

Unfortunately, Sin heard the last part. "Oho~ so you still like eating chocolate?"

Kuro Peres up and began pleading. "Tell no one of this! Please! Otherwise I'll have to give up chocolate for good!"

"Fine by me." Sin got up and stretched. "Now let's get back to the party!"

At those words, the bush which was unknowingly leaning in. Ran at the speed of light. Sin and Kuro just stared after it, thinking it was only their imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So I think that's finished…<strong>

**Sin: It seemed boring to me.**

**Kuro: What's this about me eating chocolate secretly?!**

**Me: Kuro if you read the above then you should know it doesn't apply to you right?**

**Kuro: Oh yeah…**

**Kiba: I agree with Sin, this is boring.**

**Me: I lost my enthusiasm while writing this chapter, I suppose it got drained with the previous chapter… that thing was 21 pages long. Longest I ever wrote…**

**Sai: I think she's going into shock.**

**Kiba: Whatever. *turns around and starts snoring***

**Kuro: Well I guess that is that for the omake. Didn't even make sense to me.**

**Sin: Well I guess it's time to end this, don't forget to review.**

**Random Dr.: It seems that Peru is saying something about plot stickiness. Don't know what that is for but she keeps repeating it over and over again…**


	26. Chapter 25: Decisions

Chapter 25: Decisions

**Okay, I thought I'd get this over with since if I leave it alone I'll let it fly from my mind. So anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Naruto. It could use some serious fixing…**

* * *

><p>Kuro's POV<p>

"So~ Mr. Exaggerate…?" It had been three hours already, since the god eyed freak started dragging me. The sun was dropping low every second, not long until it gets dark. And so far, out of all the ten times I tried to talk to him, he had said nothing. _'What was his name again?'_ I shook the thought off and finished my (eleventh) sentence. "… Where are we going?"

"…" I rolled my eyes. _'This guy is worse than a mute person.'_ I pouted and started humming a song from my world. I finished it quickly, sighing with remorse. _'I wonder what the guys back home are doing now? I kinda miss their rowdy behavior…' _ I felt a tug and almost tripped in my new flats. I looked up to see my 'escort' glaring at me. _'How rare…'_ I mused. He just growled. "Hurry up and go inside!"

"Okay, okay, no need to be pushy…" I muttered as I entered the room. It was strange for two reasons; one: there were unknown lights, lighting my side of the room, and two: the other side was pitch black. "It feels like those old crime movies… with all this lighting that is."

"Silence!" A voice, definitely male, spoke from the dark side.

"So there is a person here…" I observed.

"SILENCE!" The voice yelled.

I lifted my hands up casually. "Quiet down. Geez, you're going to grow white hair if you yell like that."

"I SAID SILENCE!" It yelled again.

"Alright, I keep quiet… sheesh." I stuffed my hands in my pockets (I only found about them when I was on my way to the kitchen). "So~ what did you need me for?"

"Why do you ask that, peasant?" You could tell that this dude was trying to restrain his anger, it was a very poor attempt if you ask me.

"Well why would you call me here in the first place?" I shrugged, keeping my face blank. "after all why would the enemy's boss want to speak to their opponent. There is nothing to give or get, get my point?"

"… True, I wouldn't have called you here without reason." The voice sighed. Its person leaned back in its chair. "Listen boy,"

'_So he's older than I am…'_

"The reason why I called you here is that you caught my eye." Its person shifted.

"How?" I crossed my arms across my chest, raising an eyebrow.

"When you got away by my first squad." It replied.

"You mean the four people I forgot already, I never pay attention to any other people if they don't interest me." I scratched my head in thought.

"Yeah those people." It sighed. "So back to business, I want you to join the Dark Army."

"…"

"Well? How about it?" The chair creaked with the persons weight. But since the person leaned forward, you could make a vague outline of his face and body.

"Hmmmm…." I stroked my chin thought fully. "Mind if I sit?"

You could hear the juge sigh it made. "Alright, but hurry. I haven't got all day."

"It's practically night,-"

"SHUT UP AND THINK!"

"Alright, alright… geez." I sat down and started thinking on my plan. _'Well obviously I'm not following a person that I don't know… so first things first, get a look at its face...'_

"Well did you think about it?" You could hear it growling.

"Yes and no." I yawned.

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Well first of all, I can't see your face." I pointed out the first problem. "If I don't see the person I'm dealing with then it's a no go deal."

I crossed my arms and awaited his response. After an hour or two there was a sigh of resignation. "All right, I'll show you my face."

You could hear the weight lifting of the chair. The vague outline of a twenty year old could be seen in the shadow before he took a step out of it.

Sin's POV

We sat down outside of the palace. Gami was uneasy for leaving Kuro alone again. While I was semi-concious of Sep near me. _'Oh god, what am I going to do with him around?'_

"The stars are pretty tonight." I started, when Sep spoke.

"Yeah, they're all so perfect." I relaxed and looked at the sky. Millions upon millions of stars were blazing down on us.

"Some say the gods used to live there others say their ancestors are them, and there are others that say that is all Kami's grounds." Sep continued.

"Wow, you know so much about stars, in their myths I suppose." I said.

"I prefer legends over myths." Sep corrected.

"Really? What's the difference?" I said, cocking my head, and tried figuring it out.

"Myths are stories that no longer exist, they have no value." Sep explained. "While Legends still go on with a spark of what seems to be reality, they live forever and ever, told over and over, yet nobody gets tired of them."

"Wow, now that is a big difference." I said, amazed at how he explained it. Truth is I asked someone the same question, and they said that myths and legends were the same. Nothing different.

"There are as many Legends as there are stars." Sep had awe in his voice. It was silent for a while until Sep spoke up again. "What is your dream, Sin?"

I looked at him, startled by his question. "My dream?"

"Yeah. Mine is to gather all of the Legends out there." He had a dreamy look in his eyes, looking at the vast expanse of the sky.

"My dream…" I questioned myself. I thought and pondered on many things before sighing. "I don't know…"

"Well that's fine too, nothing is to chosen at this moment, you have your whole life to figure it out." Sep reassured me. It was kinda soothing… I yawned and laid back, my eyelids grew heavy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the moonlight illuminate Seps profile. _'I wonder where Kuro went… hope he's okay…' _ Then I fell asleep.

Mai's POV

"We need to know when they would act!" I explained to the group. Which consisted of Peony, Nico, Takashi, Po, Leighton, Dak, and Asuma. "If we know when they attack, then we can counter it with ease."

"But that's a question that is left unanswered." Nico rubbed his jaw.

"What will we do if that option is a failure?" Po asked.

"Then we launch a surprise attack, ASAP." I slam my hands on the table's surface. "As soon as the information on the enemies is revealed we launch the attack!"

"How are we going to gather information?" Peony asked, the question on everyone's mind.

I thought for a while. "I actually don't know."

Cue sweatdrop

"But if there is a way, then it would be with decoys." I said, deep in concentration.

"How about we send in those spydragons?" Dak offered.

I looked up at him. "We still have those?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Went to go check them out of curiosity."

Slowly everything came together, but it all stopped abruptly. "Those spydragons need a contract with a king, nothing more or nothing less."

"Only a king?" Takashi questioned.

"Yes, they only accept royal males, nothing below the stature of a king. Even my father had made a contract with those beasts." I sighed.

"What about a prince?" Takashi question further.

"Depends on the death of the current King." I thought. "Then we will have to give the ceremony to my son, the only heir, Kuro."

"Where is Kuro anyway?" Peony asked, looking around the room.

"He said he left to initiate a game plan." Dak confided.

"And where's the present King?" Nico stated. Everyone looked at Leighton.

"I cannot sense him anywhere," Leighton finally spoke after a moment of silence. "But the last place I sensed him was at the old courtyard."

"Dak, do me a favor and go check on him, if he is not found we'll assume he is dead." I said. "And then we'll commence the throne to Kuro."

"Isn't Kuro too young to ascend the throne?" Po questioned, uncertain about the idea.

"Well I put my trust in my own son," I said. "But if you guys are against it, how about we make a trail for him?"

"Should we let him know?" Dak asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, a smile forming on my face. "A true king knows when he is tested. It is the best quality of the best in the Empire worlds."

"I agree." Peony raised her hand. "A true king does not need to be told that there is a test waiting for him."

"True, but what should the trail be?" Nico brought up the question.

"Good point." I hummed quickly in concentration. "So any suggestions?"

"A brawl with the best fighter."

"Too obvious."

"An academic test."

"A choice, but too obvious as well."

"How about a loyalty test?"

"I would have avoided that one, but it is worth a try." I pondered on the idea. "Okay we'll go with it. Now I'll go and find the rules while you guys do your own things, we'd meet me back here at a quarter to noon."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that took a long time…<strong>

**Kuro: Why did you make my part so short?**

**Me: Its something called suspense.**

**Kuro: Oh…**

**Sin: …**

**Kuro: What's wrong with Sin?**

**Kiba: I think she's in shock or something.**

**Me: Well I'm going to bed. I'm sleepy**

**Naruto: Wait! I don't get something!**

**Me: What is it?**

**Naruto: What are spydragons?**

**Me: *walks away* Figure it out yourself, I gotta go sleep…**

**Kuro: Then that leaves it for us to end this.**

**Naruto: But I still don't know what they are!**

**Kuro: Don't forget to review! Bye!**


	27. Note

**NOTE **

**This is just a note on a poll that I had made on my profile, it is for a favorite character that you like in 'My Life, A Weird One'. So far I only have two voters on there, so I'm hoping you peeps that are reading this will go and vote on my poll. Updates on the poll will be rare but I'll put it on in the next chapter. Time wise, this poll will only be on for two weeks straight; that is on update wise. **

**So be helpful and vote your favorite character! Thx! XD**

**~SiP signing out~**


	28. Chapter 26: Three marks

Chapter 26: Three marks

**Sorry guys, I'm on a short (long) hiatus but enjoy the chapter! ^~^**

**I don't own Naruto, only my plot, and characters… right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin's POV<strong>

I jolted awake when I sensed someone near. Instinctively, I reached for a kunai. Which was surprisingly there beside me. "Who's there?"

Gami's head shot up. His eyes narrowing. _'Kuro?' _

"Hahaha~ you guys got me." Kuro stumbled out He looked unsteady.

I ran to his side, quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kuro smiled wearily. "But the gameplan failed…"

I then felt something warm on my hand, that was placed on his left side. I pulled it off and saw it painted red. I quickly checked the spot, and to my horror; it was bleeding tremondoulsy. "Oh my god! Gami! Go get Kuro's mom! She'll know something!"

Gami raced off, and soon became a speedy black dot. Somehow this commotion woke Sep up from his sleep (who surprisingly sleeps like a log). "Mm? What's wrong, dearest?"

'_Agh! He's at it again!' _ I shook my head to rid the thought, and asked for his help. "Sep do you know how to cure heavy bleeding?"

"Who's bleeding heavily?" Sep turned serious. _'Wow, I never knew he could get serious…' _ I pointed to Kuro's side with my bloodied hand. In an instant Sep came over, trying to stop the bleeding. "We need more cloth!"

I went over to my bag and successfully found a good amount of cloth. Recently I stuffed a first aid kit and packed more food. Anyways, I brought the cloths to Sep, who in turn used them on the gash that Kuro held.

It was nasty, now that his shirt wasn't in the way. You could see it clearly as well. It had three thin, neat lines. _'Who knew something that small could bleed so much…' _It seemed to travel from his left side until his mid-back.

"If this is treated right, then there would be no scar visible… but a scar nonetheless." Sep nodded at the scars.

"It's still going to be there?!" I asked exasperated.

Sep nodded. Gami came rushing through, and a crowd of people seemed to follow. _'Sin! I managed to bring Kuro's mom, and a few other healers.' _

I patted Gami's head. "Great job, Gami… now all we can do is pray that he will be alright."

'…' Gami was nervously watching the people fix Kuro up. He finally sat down and laid his head on his paws. His ice blue eyes filled with worry.

I turned my head towards Kuro. _'What exactly have you been up to?' _I sighed, getting up. "Hey, is there something I can do?"

Kuro's mom, Mai looked up. You could tell that she was trying her best to keep calm… but it looked like she was on the verge of tears. Couldn't blame her, Kuro was her only son… I mean daughter. "Thanks, Sin-chan. But there isn't much to do."

Her smile seemed to falter. I gave my own weary smile, and turned to go find a river nearby. _'Well if I can't do anything then I might as well clean my hands…' _

'_A very good idea Lady Sinitria.' _The dragon spoke up in my head.

"What do you want now?" I muttered. "No need to make me feel bad any more than I already am."

'_I was doing the opposite, Lady Sinitria.' _

"It's not helping."

'_Well if it makes you feel better, that Kuro kid can't exactly die.' _It snorted.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" I scoffed. "Like a five year old kid?"

'_No. That kid has weird vibes…' _ It said grimly. _'I don't know anything about it, but he is going to live a really long life…' _

"Very funny." I replied sarcastically, parting a bush to find a river. _'As expected.' _

'_Just saying.' _

"Long life or not, it doesn't seem that Kuro can survive all that blood loss." I winced at the memory. "He's lost too much blood…"

'_Suit yourself.' _It resigned. I started washing my hands and some of the larger blood stains that my clothes inhabited. A few hours later, after I got cleaned, I sat down on a tree branch looking at the sky.

"Mm? What are you doing there without me?" I looked down startled, gaping at Kuro. Who was being supported by Sep.

"Aren't you supposed to be de – I mean resting?!" I corrected myself hastily.

"Dead?" Kuro said thoughtfully, then started laughing. "Ahaha~ that's the funniest thing I ever heard!"

'_Kuro! It's not funny! We almost thought you passed on!' _ Gami appeared from the bushes behind Kuro and Sep. Kuro looked back.

"Oh, hey Gami." Kuro eye smiled. "You've grown even more!"

"Don't go off topic, I would certainly like to know why a dead man's alive and kicking, away from deaths door." Sep put in. Kuro's smile faltered ever so slightly, that you would've thought it was your imagination.

"That's an answer I don't know." Kuro smiled thoughtfully. "Although one thing is for sure."

"And that is?" I asked.

"The pain is excruciatingly painful." Kuro nodded at his own statement.

"Sep is right." I sighed at his antics. "How does a person get kicked off of deaths door?"

Kuro seemed to have an evil glint in his eyes, while Sep was all happy about something… and he was staring at me. Gami was amused. While I was simply confused on what was going on.

"My dearest agrees with me?!" Sep was now in glittering mode, and dropped Kuro. On accident.

"Agh!" Kuro yelled. "Pay attention lover boy! You can't just randomly drop people that are injured!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Sep picked up Kuro again. "I just was real happy when my dearest was agreeing with me."

"That reminds me." Kuro snickered in my direction. "I need to have a chat with Sin."

Now I was pretty confused. Sure I got the previous scenario but what was going on in Kuro's head… I had no idea. _'What the hell is going on?' _

'_Use this for support, Kuro.' _ Gami brought out a medium sized stick out of the undergrowth.

"Great idea, Gami." Kuro nodded approvingly, then his face brightened up. "Oh and did you know Gami, that you're name means 'scythe'? I just seemed to notice the meaning now, so it's not 'god' but 'scythe'."

'_You tell me that now?' _ Gami stared at Kuro with a bored expression.

He simply shrugged. "Thought you might want to know."

He picked up the stick and turned to Sep. "You can leave."

Sep smiled his signature smile and left accordingly. Kuro then turned back to me. A small smirk on his lips. "Sep told me about you first encounter."

"What?!" I gaped in shock. "When was that?"

"On our way here," He shrugged. The smile coming back on his face, full force. "It seems you need to know some elemental jutsus."

I thought for a while. It then dawned on me a few seconds later. "Oh yeah… I guess I didn't really have any time since I came here…"

"It's all good. We'll just start now." He smiled.

**Mai's POV**

"I really am wondering if it was my imagination…" I sat down, inside the palace, on my special dining chair. "… Those three lines seem familiar…"

"Mai," I looked up at Asuma. "Its best you eat. You need you're energy for the rest of the week."

**GUURGLE~ **

"You're right!" I pushed the marks to the back of my head. Enjoying the food on my lunch plate.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: FINALLY!<strong>

**Kuro: That took you long enough… I seriously think your readers have diminished greatly…**

**Me: Wha? How could you think of such a thing?! TTATT**

**Sin: I cast my vote on Kuro's opinion.**

**Me: *shock* That's not fair! DX**

**Kuro: Well anyway, hope you guys liked it and review so Peru knows that you are still out there… but seriously I think that everyone left it…**

**Sin: The poll is still there and it is a must to vote on it! It ends at the next chapter update!**

**Me: True, I will put a new one on there after the current one. And it is critical people! Critical!**


	29. Chapter 27: News

**Sorry for the delay… and the short chapter… but anyways; I have an announcement at the bottom of the chapter. So ****BE SURE TO READ IT! ****And now enjoy the chapter and I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: News<p>

**Sin's POV**

"So Sin-chan," Kuro started. "What elements did you like? In the real world that is."

"Good question." I thought about the elements, before making my decision. "I have a tie between three: Fire, Wind, and Water."

"Okay then! Now start doing hand signs that you think belong in the Fire jutsu." He plopped down on a tree root. Gami went to sit beside him. I just stared at him. He blinked. "What?"

"And I'm supposed to learn like that?" I deadpanned.

Kuro thought it over for a minute. "Well, that's how I learned it."

"I'm not you." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" It just dawned on him… I face palmed. _'I think him dying, made him stupider.' _ He then looked up. "Well then, there is nothing I can do about it."

I heaved a sigh and leaned on a tree. My mind was roiling with how things are. Thoughts came and went, leaving me more frustrated. _'So now how am I supposed to learn these elemental jutsu's?!' _ I then heard a gasp.

"Sin! The tree!" I looked at the tree I was leaning on. It looked a lot more gray and shriveled. I came off it in surprise.

"What happened?" I breathed, as I examined it.

"Dunno." Kuro shrugged. "You were deep in thought and the tree began to drain its color. I think if you had continued, that tree would have disappeared."

I stared at the tree for a bit longer. A word escaping my lips. "Reave."

"Pardon?" Confusion clouded Kuro's voice.

I turned to look at him. "I believe that this technique is called Reave."

"Oh, that's great!" He smiled. Then it was slowly replaced by a frown and then it proceeded to a sheepish face. "Um… what exactly is Reave?"

'_I would like to know too.' _ Gami brought up his head.

I sighed. "Alright, it's simple really. Reave is a type of power that can suck a life source out of someone, or in this case; a something."

There was a moment of silence for the information to sink in. Kuro let out a small 'Oh'.

"I seriously don't get it, but at the same time I do…" He paused, then continued. "Which is a bit irritating."

'_I must agree.' _ Gami nodded his head.

"You guys…" I shook my head. I then turned my attention back to focusing on the fire jutsu. _'How am I going to make a jutsu?' _

Rustling in the bushes caught my attention. I turned around and faced the bushes, Kuro and Gami were already up and alert.

After what seemed to be an eternity, a guy fell out of the bushes. Not to mention how many times he tripped, by the look of dirt on his face, hands and clothes. "Young Master Kuro! Princess Mai has been gone for hours and still hasn't come back!"

"…What?" He nearly yelled.

The poor guy cringed. "P-princess Mai is gone, young Master Kuro."

A dark side seemed to surface up in Kuro. But with an intake of breath it was gone. Instead he eye-smiled. "You."

"Y-=yes, young Master Kuro?" The poor guy flinched with the sudden attitude change.

"Don't call me that, it's annoying." His face didn't change.

"Ye-yessir!" The guy saluted, stiffly.

"Oh, and tell me more about this situation." His face grew solemn.

"Ye-yessir!" The guy then began explaining. "P-princess Mai, she went with Captain Asuma; on a stroll but – they didn't seem to come back."

"And when was the last you saw them?" He questioned further.

"T-ten hours ago, sir." He stuttered.

Kuro was quiet for a while, before he began to go on his way. "Thanks for the information – ?"

"Tanii, sir." Tanii supplied his name.

"Thanks, Tanii. Oh and don't call me sir, I'm younger than you." Kuro smiled.

Tanii relaxed a bit, but was still uneasy. "Then what should I call you?"

"Kuro is just fine." And he left through the bushes that Tanii came through in. I followed after him.

"Wait up! I'm not leaving an injured person alone!" I caught up after a few moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I feel so unsatisfied…<strong>

**Kuro: It's cause this is a short chapter.**

**Sin: Well, while they are in their demise here; I'll tell you guys the result from the poll:**

**Only three people voted and it's:**

**Kuro: 2**

**Sin: 1**

**Me: TTATT Ah well… I'll get started on another chapter…**

**!IMPORTANT NOTICE!: ****I am planning to bring this story to an end BUT there will be a sequel to it: on Kuro's sibling in a different fandom. But not to worry; a third (spoiler) with both of them in it. But it will not end that quickly, don't worry.**


	30. Chapter 28: A New Love?

**Well here's the next chapter! I apologize for it being short again, but it is on so enjoy~! X3 And one more thing, read the dialogue at the ending, there is a voting choice so you MUST vote. C:**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: A new love?<p>

**Sin's POV**

"Are we really going to the far side of the dragon trees?" I asked, my hands clasped my hands my head.

"Yeah..." Was all Kuro's answer.

A question then popped into my head. "Hey, Kuro, do you really think that your mom and Asuma are really missing?"

"…" He was silent for a while before sighing and telling his observations. "My mom wouldn't leave at the dead of night. She loves her sleep too much to leave at midnight... and why would Asuma be with her at the dead of night? Besides if they were gone ten hours ago then they wouldn't have been there when I was out."

Everything made sense. _'Why would go with Kuro's mom?'_ The rest of the way was silent. That's until I remembered some crucial things. "Kuro?"

"Yeah? Agh!" A branch slapped him in his face. I really had to hold my laugh, in order to ask my question. _'I'll laugh about it later. Pfft.'_

"Where did you go?" He rubbed his slapped face, anime crying. I have to mention, it looked like a slap from a girls hand.

"When?" He looked at me and sat down near the hateful tree.

"The day before yesterday, when you left the kitchen." I pointed out the time.

"Oh that?" His face brightened at the remembered thought. "Well lesse... I went out of the palace then I met the gold-eyed freak... he took me to his boss... had a contract and that's about it... yup that was it."

"You went to the guy who kills everybody?" I said, shocked. "How on Earth are you still alive?!"

"Dunno, I just am." Kuro's attention was drifting off to a Dragonfly that Gami was chasing. I sweatdropped, and shook my head. _'Kuro says he is sixteen but really I think he is an eight year old...'_ He then got up. "We should probably get going... I have a bad feeling."

I watched him walk through the undergrowth, followed by Gami. I sighed and after them. _'And yet he acts real mature sometimes... speaking of mature... Sep was pretty cool.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Man I feel so unsatisfied with this chapter as well... but I at least got it done.<strong>

**Kuro: *holds a spoiler sign* Next chapter would be somewhat longer, but no guarantees.**

**Sin: And there's a question that Peru wants you guys to answer in reviews... *looks at the paper slip and turns red* WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS!? *crumples paper and throws it on the ground then stalks away***

**Sep: *looks at Sin stalking off* What's gotten into my love?**

**Me: *snickers***

**Kuro: ? *picks up paper and reads it* PFFF! HAHAHA! XD**

**Sep: ? Lemme see! *grabs paper from Kuro and reads it and brightens-like-love-struck-fools-do* It says here that 'should there be a SinxSep pairing in this fic?' I vote yes for this! XD**

**Me: Well someone's happy. :3**

**Kuro: Don't forget to vote in your review! :D**


	31. Chapter 29: Dad?

**Here's the next chapter, and enjoy~ Plus I do not own!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Dad?<p>

**Sin's POV**

"We've been on the road for three days." I sighed as I kicked a rock in my path.

"Yeah?" Kuro didn't turn around to face me.

"In the whole forest, of god-knows-where." I replied indifferently.

"So?" Was all Kuro said.

_'She is kindly pointing out that we are completely lost because of you.'_Gami said flatly.

"You don't have to be so outright!" Kuro pouted.

It was true. We were lost out in the wilderness. For three days. Officially lost. I heaved a sigh as I ignored the former two's argument. _'I at least can practice my jutsu's...'_I was getting better. I had the basics down pretty quickly. I almost completed the fire and water jutsu's, and am half way with the wind. Three days of getting lost is like a miracle when learning things. You're far more relaxed on the long run... but on the contrary we are still lost and that doesn't change anything... "Kuro are you sure that you don't need any help?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He waved it off casually.

_'I suggest you take the help.'_Gami padded onwards. He seemed to mature real quickly... or maybe it's because Kuro is an idiot.

He stumbled and hit the ground face first. _'Yup, an idiot.'_A branch hit his head a while later. I turned to Gami. "Should we set up camp here."

_'I highly recommend it.'_ Gami looked up at the sky. _'It's getting quite dark.'_

"You're right." I sighed as I started leaving. "I'll go find some firewood."

And so I went on my journey in finding firewood... I'm joking! It wasn't a journey, just a few minute walk from the campsite and I scored the jackpot. I came back only to be confronted with a man sitting near Kuro. Gami had his hackles raised when looking at the man. I dropped the firewood in the center pit. "May I ask who our visitor is?"

_'He appeared out of nowhere.'_ Gami growled. _'Claiming that Kuro is his son.'_

I looked closer at the man. He had a handsome face, his hair was a shade of purple and looked softer to the touch. His clothes are the ones that set alarms off. Why? He was wearing a suit. A formal one, and it looked expensive. He turned his head to me and smiled. "You must be Sinitria."

"How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

The man held up his hands. "It's alright! I'm no stalker, even if my job is information handling... it's not helping is it?"

I shook my head wryly. You could see a resemblance between Kuro and the mystery man. Both having pale blue eyes, and their attitudes seemed alike... only a tiny bit similar.

"Okay, mister." I said as I sat down. "You can stay here until Kuro gets up. If he doesn't recognize you, leave. Got it?"

"Alright." He replied.

I busied myself lighting up the fire, when Kuro stirred. "About time you woke up. There's a man who claims to be your dad. Would you mind identifying him?"

He sat up and looked — more like stared — at the man. His expression changed every five minutes.

First minute: staring blankly.

Second minute: confused.

Third minute: a faint recognition and surprise.

Fourth minute: narrowing his eyes in concentration.

Fifth minute: sighing and massaged his temples.

And finally the sixth minute: returning to staring back at the man blankly.

"Kuro that's not nice." The man clicked his tongue. "You don't even remember your dad?"

Kuro blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice. "Dad?"

"Yep the one and only." The man grinned, revealing a bright white smile.

"How'd you get here? Of all places?" Kuro asked disbelievingly.

"I have my ways," The man waggled his index finger. "Besides I think your mother probably said to you that I have my own universe... did she not?"

Kuro thought for a moment, before it hit him. "Oh yeah... I vaguely remember it, but I dismissed it quite a while ago..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" I held up my hands then narrowing my eyes I turned to face Kuro, while pointing at the stranger. "You know him?"

Kuro stared blankly, before laughing. "Of course I do, silly! He's my dad!"

"You're dad?" I turned to the man.

He smiled. "I guess I should introduce myself then."

"Please do." I stared at him through narrowed eyes, I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well then... how should I start?" He hummed before going on with his introduction. "The name is Shinigami Seki, Kuro's father and beloved husband of Mai, my wife, and that is all."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's the next chapter.<strong>

**Kuro: Don't forget to vote on the question!**

**Me: *looks around* Hey Kuro, where is everyone else?**

**Kuro: Well lover boy went to go find Sin...**

**Me: Oh... well don't forget to review and answer to the vote on the previous chapter! :3**


	32. Chapter 30: Narration part I

**Gomensai~ Hope you like the new chapter! :D**

**I don't own Naruto… just my characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Narration part 1<p>

I give you a (not-so-)small third person point of view. Why? Because I have realized that I need to fill in some gaping holes. Reason? There are some characters missed and others I completely ignored (coughHinatacoughcough). About time I did something about this… Anyways, let's start with our beloved Hinata.

Last I left her was when she was in bed unconscious. Well I lied she wasn't unconscious – no, wait. I lied again, Hinata was unconscious from the beginning. BUT she recovered from it when she was laid on Mai's bed. From there she was quietly listening on what was going on. Restroom breaks were done at the dead of night, when Dak and Mai were sleeping.

Really, Hinata the shy and considerate girl, is not what she really seems to be inside. It's like judging a book or novel by its cover. So under Hinata's cover is a very hard core ninja. Unfortunately, people just look at the cover and presume. ANYWAY, I got off topic sorry, while Hinata was 'unconcious' she learned many things that were kept secret from the others. Yes that's the test that was given to Kuro to become king. But she was also present when Mai and Asuma got kidnapped. The others, Dak and company, were gone at the time. Now let me get of this narration mode and start the dialogue…

"Mai," Asuma spoke up in the growing silence.

"Mm?" Mai ansered, without looking up from the rule book for loyalty tests.

"I have to take my eam back to Konoha soon." Asuma took out a smoke from his pack. There were three left. "I can't always stay here."

"That's true. I'll make sure to send some guards with you, when you leave." Mai replied. Flipping a couple of pages before settling to reading again.

_'So we're going back?' _Hinata kept her façade up. _'I wonder where Kiba and Shikamaru are…' _

"But if you need help, say it now so I can send troops to aid you." Asuma continued, lighting his smoke.

"No. This is a battle between clans. We can't afford to risk the elemental nations for our wars." Mai replied bluntly.

There was a moment of silence that stretched on for eternity… if it were not for the knock on the door. Asuma stood up. "I'll get it."

He made his way to the door, and opened it. Unfortunately, when he did so, Asuma barely dodged the oncoming punch. He wasn't out but did stumble backwards due to its incredible force. Mai became alert and Henata kept up her façade. The intruder chuckled darkly. "Have you not heard to not open the door to strangers?"

Mai growled. "Who are you?"

"Your end!" The intruder sent a lightning speed punch at the Princess, who was sent flying to the other end of the room. She landed with a sickening thud on the ground.

"Che. You bastard!" Asuma grunted. He got up on his legs and began charging at the intruder with a kunai in hand. He brought his hands together for the doppelganger signs. Thus resulting in ten more Asuma-look-a-likes.

"A Shinobi, huh?" The intruder observed unfazed by the multiple smoker. Yet there was an air about him that made you think that he had a twisted smile on his face. He then made his move, sending a lighting fast punch at the right person. Asuma flew back, from the force, but he got up again. The intruder smirked. "You're not bad for one."

"If I fainted on your first punch, I would have been a disgrace to the Shinobi name." He spat on the (expensive) carpet. Stepping on his previous smoke, taking out another one; lighting it up in the process. "And if I did fail the Shiobi name, I would have to commit seppuku."

"Mmm~ you're such an old timer." The intruder hummed. He twirled a knife in his fingers. "Why don't I commit seppuku for you?"

With that he threw the knife at Asuma, who barely had time to react. The next second he barely coughed up blood. Looking down he saw that the knife was embedded in his stomach. Too deep for a carefree throw, from before. Asuma debated for a split second, taking out the knife and went to rip up a piece of cloth to keep the wound from spilling. In this case it was the curtain. He finished tending to his wound and turned his attention back to the intruder. The reason why the latter didn't proceed to kill Asuma when he was defenseless? He's a sadist. Yup, it explained everything. So when Asuma finished tending his wound, he clicked his tongue. "And here I thought I could watch you suffer. Anyways I better get you two to Boss. Otherwise he'll be angry."

With another click of his tongue, the intruder took out Asuma in a single blow he then continued to pick up both Mai and Asuma, despite his lean build. And as quickly as he had come, he was gone. Hinata moved when she thought nobody was there anymore. Her eyes met the tattered room, despite it being a small fight. She got off the bed and ran down the hall to find help.

Luckily, on the way, Hinata bumped into Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru. Where were they previously? Well… let's say snooping around causes surprises, tragedies, shock and nosebleeds. That's how Kiba's baffled face looked like… a mixture of all. Shikamaru? I don't think he would ha such an unmanly reaction… and Akamaru? I dunno. He's a dog. Anyways, back to the story: Hinata bumped into them. Kiba was the first one to break the silence reunion. "Woah! Hinata, you're up!"

"Arf." Akamaru agreed, wagging his tail in the process.

Hinata (who had run quite a while before meeting them) panted while giving her message. "Captain… huff… Asuma… and… huff… ha… Princess Mai… huff… were… ha… kidnapped! Ha…"

It took a while for the boys to understand what the only girl on thir team tried to say. When they did, they had different reactions (obviously). And so they went and found a (somewhat of a bellboy) and told him to convey the message to Kuro (yes you all guessed him, this certain bellboy was Tanii… about the time, team eight never said anything about it so poor Tanii assumed it was ten hours…). Team Eight, on the other hand, were discussing on how they should get their (beloved) Captain back. Hinata explained some tactics that she heard and glimpsed at discreetly. It was when the others were talking about moves and attacks, with the war coming up it really wasn't a big surprise… then again it was normal for the threesome; Dak, Nico, and Peony.

Sep who was walking by, heard the gist of things. He then stuck with the group, though his mind was on you know who (snicker). Slowly after that the others came into hearing distance of the small group. Even Takashi was there.

"I declare we should go hunt them down and skin them alive!" Peony declared. Seething killer intent, after hearing what was going on.

"I'll be right back!" Takashi then ran off… much to Peony's displeasure.

"Where the hell are you going, you coward!?" She yelled at his retreating figure. A dark aura seemed to fill the air around Takashi as he ran, already too far away to reply back to the retort.

"Calm down, Peony. We don't have the time to argue about loyalties. Besides I'm sure that Takashi won't run away when Princess Mai is in trouble." Dak sighed, placing a hand on the fuming woman's shoulder.

"I agree with Dak." Nico backed up Dak. "Besides, if anyone of us is to get revenge, it would be Takashi who would top us all."

"I have to agree with that." Po replied thoughtfully.

"…" Leighton was ever so silent. Team Eight was curious as to know why everybody was acting like that towards the cream-haired boy. Sep was in wonderland, not giving a care about what was going on.

"Ah, that reminds me!" Dak brightened up at a thought. "I found a corpse of the present King. But by the looks of it he was murdered in unthinkable ways."

"The last part was unnecessary." Kiba muttered. Hinata (in her shy-mode) blushed furiously. Shikamaru was plain as ever.

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed with his master.

Sep?...

…

Let's not go there…

The others then started to converse on how to get their revenge and a whole lot of things came to mind, which was all voiced clearly.

"We should make them all beat them to a pulp!"

"I say that we should let the dragon's burn them alive."

"Hey don't take my idea of skinning them alive!"

"That wasn't stealing."

"Was too!"

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

A smirk graced Dak's features, as he let out a chuckle. Peony just realized and gasped. Now before this fight could go on, Nico was smart enough to intervene. "Enough, there is no time for us to have petty arguments like these! Princess Mai's life is at stake!"

With a last glare at Dak, Peony grudgingly shared other ideas. Sep was taking all of the information like a sponge. His gaze flitted to the person who spoke up. Takashi came back with a whole new attire. He was wearing a crisp black blazer suit that was buttoned up over a white collared polo shirt underneath. He donned a black tie that matched the blazer and dress pants; that clung to show his figure. It was all topped off with sleek black shoes that looked like it would outshine the stars itself. He fiddled with his cuffs while walking over to the (now observational) group.

"Haven't seen you in that suit for quite a while, it looks exactly like the day you got it." Peony complimented Takashi.

"Not wearing it doesn't mean that I could never take care of my suit. Making it look its best, even though it's on a coat hanger." Takashi replied. A genuine smile graced his lips.

"I will never get why butlers are so high class…" Po muttered under his breath.

"A butler serves his master till the last breath, Po. They have to be well suited for the job on doing everything as perfectly as possible." Takashi reviewed one of the many rules to being a butler. His soft eyes seemed to harden with determination, more professional butler-like than a kid with a 'dork' shirt and jeans. Ehem. Sorry, I went overboard.

"Wait," Everybody turned to the person who spoke, which was Kiba (obviously). He pointed to Takashi. "You can fight?"

A booming laugh came from the old man who sparred with the previous late King. "Of course boy! If Takashi here couldn't fight then he wouldn't be here."

Peony nodded. "You kids wouldn't want to cross a serious Takashi. You'd be done within a flat second."

"That's a bit exaggerating, Peony." Takashi smiled. A cold shiver went up Peony's spine.

Nico ruffled the boy's hair, laughing. "And to think that I trained this kid here how to fight."

"You taught him?!" Kiba gaped… in shock… I think it was.

"Of course I did boy! Who do you think I am?" Nico chuckled.

Takashi turned to Team Eight. "A butler is a person that serves until he ceases to exist I believe that you Shinobi do the same, but with different purposes?"

Before Kiba could retort in his usual way, Shikamaru analyzed the meaning of the butler-kid's words. And like the smarty pants he is, he answered it. "That's what we Shinobi do. To protect our village, and he citizens that live in it."

"Then we're no different at all." Takashi eye-smiled. "You have your Captain to take care of, while we take care of rescuing Princess Mai."

"Then we are coming with you?" Kiba asked.

"Arf." Akamaru sniffed at his master's pant leg.

"We didn't say no, did we?" Dak said.

"Just don't hold us down." Peony growled.

"Oh we won't~" Shikamaru smirked. He really needed to vent his anger out on something. The previous meditation he did wasn't working, and his temper was rising by the minute. _'It won't be long until we get there… I can hold out until then.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finally~~~~<strong>

**Kuro: You really had to make this chapter?**

**Me: Of course! It would have been confusing for the readers with it being the recent Sin-centric.**

**Sin: I heard my name!**

**Kuro: Where's lover boy?**

**Sin: *smacks Kuro upside the head***

**Kuro: OOOWWWWWW~ What was that for?**

**Sin: For mentioning ****_that _****guy! *blushes lightly then whips around and stalks away***

**Me and Kuro: *stares after Sin***

**Me: What just happened?**

**Kuro: I got no clue… *sees Sep holding a red cheek, pouting* Well then, I think I know what just happened…**

**Me: Really? *Kuro nods* Wow! You're so smart Kuro!**

**Kuro: Anyways~ you guys review on this chapter, ta ta~ *skips away***

**Me: WAIT! Before you go, this narration will be continued in the next chapter, but this time with the Akatsuki… geez I really hope I can get them in order…**


	33. Chapter 31: Narration part ll

**I said this and this would be the last... I really need to finish this fanfic... So lets get this story started!**

**I do not own Naruto except for OCs... And my sincere apologies for posting anything in a long time...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Narration part ll<p>

"Have any of you guys seen Nashi?" Deidara burst into the sitting room of the Akatsuki lair, frantically searching for the said person.

"That's Nashi for you." Kisame chuckled. Hidan snorted, his forehead creased with thought. Unfortunately for him, Sasori caught his reaction from the hard core Jashinist.

"What's this?" The puppeteer smirked. "The dumb worshiper is having feelings for Nashi?"

Hidan glared at the red head and growled. "Shut up! I wasn't worried about that girl!"

Itachi now perked with interest at the current argument. Well what do you know? Even the most stoic people even show their interest on something...

"That doesn't seem like it to me." Sasori shot his counterattack.

"Who said I had feelings for her!?" Hidan shouted, his face red from it.

"Your face." Sasori deadpanned.

"Ooh~ burn!" Kisame snickered at Hidan's reaction. A tomato could be put to shame...

... I really am starting to think I should've warned you for OOC... well now you know...

Itachi, as usual, didn't leak any emotion... Other than his raised brow at Hidan. Who seemed to have gotten the message:

Are you going to take that?

It only earned a deep growl from the silver haired Jashinist. Deidara was just standing in his spot, curious at how the argument progressed. Temporarily forgetting the reason of his fretting. At that moment Tobi skipped in the room, shortly followed by Zetsu who seemed to argue with himself... again. Both of the latter seemed oblivious to the tension in the air, and broke the growing atmosphere.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi sang as he skipped around the room. Dampening the atmosphere further.

... Seriously, to think that he is an S-Rank criminal...

Itachi leaned back in his favourite armchair, taking out one of his many romance novels... Wait— never mind. Anyways, he kept an ear open for the unfolding scene.

Deidara on the other hand , returned to his search for his dear Nashi... in the kitchen... Seriously? The kitchen cupboards? Understanding these people is completely impossible...

Meanwhile, at the seemingly never ending verbal brawl between Hidan and Sasori didn't seem to look so good. Both people were on the verge of spilling the others' blood.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T HARBOUR ANY FEELINGS FOR THAT WOMAN! BASTARD!" Hidan yelled, getting super duper red in the face. An army of tomatoes couldn't even compare... tsk.

"Well if you don't have feelings for her then I'm afraid I'll have to arrange some dates for you too." Sasori smirked.

... Okay... It's a one sided verbal bra— fight... And all that killer intent is just coming from Hidan...

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed. A little while later he was chased by Deidara.

"Shut up Tobi! What if you scare Nashi! Un!" Somehow Deidara found things to throw at the hyperactive S-Rank criminal. Mostly knives and forks. Spoons wouldn't do, because they wouldn't stick upright. He threw a kunai but unfortunately, Tobi lucked and deflected it somehow.

Even more unfortunate was that Pein came right at that moment. Which he dodged in the nick of time.

Well they are S-Rank for a reason...

"What's going on here?" Pein said. Glaring at every person in turn... other than Konan. She entered along with him.

Nobody moved a muscle...

"Tobi was running from senpai!" Tobi stated defiantly, with the hands on hips and all... proudly? The insanity is giving me a headache... No kidding, there's one building up right now...

Pein turned to Deidara, with a raised pierced brow. Deidara managed to snap out of his fear in order to defend himself. "I-I was looking for Nashi when this idiot came in and started screaming like a maniac!"

The blonde glared at the hyperactive criminal. Pein however ignored this, turning towards Konan. "Did Nashi pick up her mission file?"

Konan nodded. "She did this morning. Although, she should be back by now..."

As soon as it came out, Nashi announced her arrival. "I'm home~!"

"Nashi?!" Deidara shot straight up, hitting his head on a cupboard door. "Ow~"

"Hey Nashi!" Kisame greeted said girl.

"Hn." We all know who that was.

Sasori snickered. "Hey Nashi, do you want to know a secret?"

Nashi perked up at the red head's words. "What kind of secret?"

Hidan began his growling, though if you listened more closely, the words he uttered were a prayer to Jashin. As expected of our one and only Jashinist.

But it seems that Jashin was also a sadist that day and didn't listen to his (only) follower's wishes. Sasori jabbed his thumb towards Hidan, causing Nashi's interest to peek even more.

"Oh ho~ Hidan's secret? Please continue, Sasori-kun."

"I shall get straight to the point then: he likes you."

"..."

Now that the scene that befell the whole liar had different reactions. Hidan obviously was devastated, and true to Sasori's words he did like Nashi. Deidara being an overprotective brother, turned extremely pale and fainted. Kisame was laughing his head off, while Itatchi was looking very amused at the whole situation. Pein was indifferent as usual, Konan was chuckling to herself. Zetsu even stopped arguing with himself. Tobi... well lets say that Tobi was running around screaming to the whole world that Hidan liked Nashi.

Nashi herself was a bit put off.

Sasori who is our favourite sadist, was relishing the reactions his ripe fruit was giving. Not to mention chuckling evilly to himself.

Pein having enough of this cleared his throat. "Is everyone finished? We have an important mission."

Seemingly everyone returned to normal, even Deidara got up from the floor. The change in the atmosphere brought a pout on Sasori's clear face.

"Now that I have your attention, lets start the meeting." Pein produced a manila file from his sleeve, and read its contents. "We will be leaving for a closed off area tonight."

"Just one question." Deidara put up his hand.

"Yes?"

"What is this 'closed off area' anyway?"

"The Dragon Lands of course."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN~<strong>

**I'm going back on first person POV in the next chapter... **


	34. Chapter 32: Irritation and pangs

**Finally posted the chapter, don't kill me! DX  
>Do not own anything of Naruto except my OCs and world of Dragons!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Irritation and pangs<p>

**Kuro's POV**

"Nuuu~ I don't wanna come down!" I yelled from up a tree. Holding on to the tree trunk for dear life.

"But we have to clean those wounds!" Sin-chan called up, her hands on her hips. She looked quite irritated, one reason why I don't want to go down. The other was the wounds. How I got them? Apparently, inside a fruit bush was a rouge dragon; who had super sharp claws. Man that hurt! So now my left arm, had long claw marks. Not to mention it bleeding a bunch. But lets get honest, it's not as bad as the wound I received when I met the 'boss' of the enemies'.

"Whip and sword is not a good weapon combination at all." I muttered to myself as I unconsciously shivered from the memory. But lets get to the point on why I didn't want my wounds cleaned...

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Sin-chan! Look my army's bleeding!" I waved my bleeding arm in the air to prove my point.

"Oh my god! We need first aid! Mr. Shinigami do you have anything for first aid use?" Sin-chan yelled shocked. I suppose she was hyperventilating.

"Hold on a second..." Dad opened up his suitcase and rummaged through it, finding what he needed. "Here's the peroxide and some bandages."

Sin-chan thanked my dad and came over with the supplies. "Kuro! Get over here! I need to wash it."

I trotted over, curios on how Sin could clean a wound. When I was close enough, she grabbed my arm and water all over it. I yelped at the pain and tried o pull back but she held onto me real fast. She then dabbed peroxide into it... it wasn't supposed to sting! But it hurt like hell! I snatched my arm and ran. Found a tree and climbed it up. Sin-chan came after me, yelling for me to get down and come back.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"To really think, Sin-chan couldn't do first aid properly..." I sighed and shook my head, muttering to myself.

"KURO! GET DOWN!" Sin-chan looked quite angry. "OR I'LL CLIMB UP THERE MYSELF!"

I looked down at her, and stuck my tongue out. "MAKE ME!"

I could see a vein pop on her head... but it was my imagination. Who said I had no imagination? I then felt something grab my leg. I looked down and regretted. The one holding my ankle was none other than a pissed Sin-chan... _'So it wasn't my imagination...'_ I gulped. Sin-chan smiled, the sickly sweet ones. "Now, Kuro-chan~ it's time to heal those wounds~"

I shivered uncontrollably. _'I don't think I'll stay alive any longer... wait! Why am I not using my healing jutsu's?! I have the book right here! I'll t—'_ My thoughts got cut off as I was pulled harshly, hitting the guy's gentiles while in motion. My head blanked and I clutched my crotch, tears streaming. I hit the ground and curled up into a ball, shivering once in a while. _'I now know how a guy feels like when they get kicked in the balls...'_ I felt my left arm being pulled out, and cleaned with peroxide. I don't know what hurt more, my balls or the peroxide... after a wipe of the towel I felt bandages winding around my arm. Sin-chan slapped it, making pain shoot up through it. I flinched and shot up, tears pricking at my eyes. "What was that for!?"

"Don't worry! You're all fixed up!" Sin-chan smiled. Gami came padding towards us, amusement flickered in his eyes. The past two days, he's been growing non-stop. Almost a full adult panther, I myself wouldn't admit it out loud but I was proud. He sat down beside Sin-chan. The smirk on his face irked me.

"What are you smirking at!" I glared at him, rubbing my bandaged arm.

_'Oh nothing.'_ His amusement grew even more. I scowled and turned my attention to my dad (who was walking casually, like nothing ever happened to his child) muttering under my breath about unfaithful panthers and evil nurses. Unfortunately for me, Sin-chan was close to me, how she got there I will never know, and punched my face.

"Wah!" I turned teary eyed.

Sin-chan just turned her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "That should teach you not to talk behind other's backs. I can't believe how foul mouthed you've grown to be, Kuro."

It took me a while to process what Sin-chan just said right now. And when it finally clicked I couldn't help the grin forming on my face, with a glint in the eye. "You're practicing on how to be a mom, huh Sin-chan~"

"What!" She whipped her head around, eyes wide with shock.

I smirked in victory. "You're practicing to be a mom, Sin-chan! So you can marry lover boy!"

"A-am not!" She stuttered as a red dusted her cheeks.

"You're blushing!" I pointed to her face.

The blush grew some more. "N-no I'm not!"

"You're still blushing!" Her whole face grew red.

"Admit it Sin-chan, you like lover boy." I patted her back wisely. Sin-chan was super red in the face, with the extra steam coming off her. Her sentences were incoherent stuttering.

I turned to Gami, smiling. "Don't you think they'll look great together Gami?"

_'Yeah they sure will.'_ Gami purred in agreement, his tail swishing lazily behind him.

I chuckled, sniggering once in a while. "Can't wait to see their kids."

_'How old are you going to be then?'_ Gami questioned absentmindedly.

"I don't know, probably in the teens... Then I'll be a godbrother!" I exclaimed happily. "Don't you think so?"

Gami snorted softly in answer, before dozing off. I pouted. "Fine be that way."

"Kuro!" I turned towards my dad. "Where's Sinitria?"

"She's right h—" I looked at the spot where she stood previously, now being empty and Sin-chan missing. I blinked. "I think she's missing."

**Sins POV**

I had stalked off from the group, mainly because I wanted to cool my head. "Really, that Kuro!"

I slowed down to a walk, before stopping completely. I slumped down on the grass, plucking a few within my reach, mumbling to myself. "But he's got a point... Sep has been so close to me, he's helped me quite a lot too... I wonder if he still likes me."

The breeze blew into the silence. I just kept fiddling with a blade of grass. My thoughts all filled up with the gum-boy I first met on the palace grounds. My thoughts broke when I heard a twig crack, sending me into alert mode.

I cautiously looked at my surroundings to see where the sound could have come from. Standing up slowly, I reached towards my restocked weaponry. A pang of loneliness stabbed at my heart as Sep's happy-go-lucky face appeared in my head. Shaking my thoughts away, I concentrated back to my surroundings.

A black blur caught my eye and dodged it before it hit me. I recovered from the roll, and stood up in a defensive mode. _'Its a pity that the dragon is not speaking right now... it hasn't spoken since the day I left the palace grounds. Guess I'm on my own this time.'_ I sighed.

"Well, aren't you a superb dodger." I narrowed my eyes at the newcomer. "Why don't you entertain me, little miss?"

A vein popped in my head. "I'm not _friggin'_ little!"

"Feisty too, eh?" The newcomer had black eyes, dark brown hair and his clothes were traditional ninja dressing. Except for the fact that it was all black (usually they'd be a super dark red to hide the color of their blood when wounded). Not a single light color on him.

"Who are you?" I ground out, glaring at him. This one guy sent the heebie jeebies all over my body.

"It's rude for a lady to growl." He said, his jesting smile seemed to shadow.

"Your name." I spat out. I didn't like the feel of this guy's air. It seemed to suffocate everything around him.

"Tsk. You're very unladylike." He tutted.

"I don't care about manners you twit!" I finally shouted at him. "I just asked you for your name! _YOUR NAME!_"

"Fine if you want to play it that way, how about we play a game!" He clapped at his own accomplishment of thinking. "I'll tell you my name if you can beat my minions! How's that? Simple and easy to be done~ And I do hope you could entertain me some more."

Before I could yell at him again, he took off into the woods. At the same time, little goblin-like things came out of the bushes. There seemed to be forty of them. I huffed in ignorance. "That _bastard_! Can't even fight his own battles! I'll make him _regret_ it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me on the side note: I have started summer school and am going to cease on writing... lets hope I'm not gonna die off this year... But anyways, that's all there is to be said. Thanks a bunch for understanding! :3<strong>


	35. A note to remember

Alright, I couldn't leave any of you guys hanging, so I thought you needed an update and when I started on the motivation I decided to tell you guys later.

After I got the first chapter rewritten...

Yes I did rewrite MLAWO, and it's now called _'Seeya on The Flip Side!'_. Its for the best anyhow, since my old writing is pissing me off.

_It needed more description and flow._

Or so said my brain, and thus my journey starts on a different scale with a new spreadsheet. Read it and tell me how it is.

Yours Truly,

_ShinigamiinPeru_


End file.
